Naruto Jinchūriki demonio
by 0Jose0
Summary: Por un extraño pergamino, Naruto termina en un mundo donde los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos existen, para su buena o mala suerte termina formando parte del pequeño grupo de Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan Gremory
1. Casa Uzumaki, rubio inusualmente guapo

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

¡Hola!, hace unos días mientras trataba de dormir se me ocurrió esta idea para un fanfic, aún no sé cómo quedara pero bueno, espero hacer un buen trabajo, bueno no soy muy original con los nombres, ojala no les moleste, ¡espero les guste!

Esta historia está ubicada unos meses después del final de la cuarta gran guerra ninja

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

 ** _Konohagakure no sato_**

Aproximadamente eran las 11 de la noche en uno de los tantos bosques ubicado alrededor de Konoha se encontraba Naruto, camino a la aldea, tenía su ropa rota y algunas heridas, aunque ninguna grave, ignorando esto iba caminando como si nada, convenciéndose a sí mismo que estaba cerca de Konoha y no era necesario acampar

 **-Enserio, no sé quién es más idiota, el Hokage por mandarte a una misión, o tu por pedirla cuando apenas ha pasado un mes de que te pusieron tu nuevo brazo-** Comento Kurama molesto dentro de Naruto

-Vamos Kurama, no es tan difícil, ya me estoy acostumbrando a usar este brazo- Respondió Naruto mientras abría y cerraba la palma del brazo que le había puesto Tsunade como remplazo

 **-Aun así, gastas demasiado chakra con ese brazo, aun no acabo de curarte todas las heridas-** Regaño Kurama

-Ahh Kurama, ¿Estas preocupado por mí?- Pregunto Naruto emocionado

 **-Claro que sí, si tu mueres, yo muero-** Respondió Kurama, haciendo énfasis en que solo se preocupaba por que el también moriría

-Tch, como sea, creo que estoy cerca- Comento Naruto viendo a los lados tratando de reconocer algo

 **-Mmmm, este lugar se me hace conocido** \- Dijo Kurama

-¿Por qué lo dices?, wow ¿qué hace una maldita casa por aquí?- Pregunto Naruto al ver una gran casa en medio del bosque

 **-Ja, entra, seguro te gustara** \- Recomendó Kurama reconociendo el lugar

-No no no no, que tal si esta embrujada- Dijo Naruto que aún no había superado su miedo por los fantasmas

 **-¿Recuerdas tus clases de hace poco?, algunos Uzumaki vivieron en la aldea, y eh ahí su casa-** Comento Kurama sorprendiendo a Naruto quien todavía tenía que asistir a las clases de Tsunade e Iruka

-¿Enserio?, ¿cómo estas tan seguro?- Pregunto Naruto aun desconfiando de la casa

 **-Tu madre vivió en esta casa, recuerda que por mucho tiempo estuve sellado dentro de ella-** Explico Kurama

-Pero aun así, está muy vieja y es de noche, además tengo muchas heridas, no sería muy prudente entrar- Dijo Naruto poniendo excusas

- **Tienes razón Naruto, mejor vete, no creo que quieras saber los secretos del clan Uzumaki, ¿o si? Miedosito-** Comento Kurama burlándose de Naruto

-¡Hey!, nadie me dice miedosito, vamos a ver- Naruto furioso camino hacia la casa Uzumaki

 **-El mocoso Uchiha lo hizo-** Recordó Kurama la primera misión fuera de la aldea de Naruto

-Eso fue porque estaba pensando en un plan- Dijo Naruto rápidamente

- **Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu-** Siguió Kurama burlándose de lo molesto que estaba Naruto

-Bien, estoamos aquí- Naruto con algo de miedo abrió la puerta

 **-Vamos entra, quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado-** Incito Kurama, Naruto trago algo de saliva y entro

-Vaya, no es tan malo como pen… Kya!- No termino de hablar Naruto cuando grito al ver muchas mascaras que el catalogo como horribles en una pared, todas hacia enfrente como si lo estuvieran viendo. -¡Carajo!- Naruto por instinto comenzó a correr

 **-Jaja, nunca me aburro contagio mocoso, solo son mascaras** \- Kurama estaba que se moría de risa al ver la reacción de Naruto

-¿Qué clase de enfermo tiene eso en su casa?- Pregunto Naruto corriendo

 **-Tu familia-** Contesto Kurama recordándole que la casa era de su madre y su familia

Naruto no se dio cuenta que había una parte del piso salida, al ir tan rápido se cayó de una forma tan espectacular que al caer rompió el piso y se cayó al cuarto de abajo haciéndole más heridas de las que ya tenia

 **-Hey mocoso ¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto Kurama al ver que Naruto estaba tirado sin pararse

-Tch, esto me pasa por hacerte Kurama, ¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se para y se quitaba el polvo y astillas que tenia

 **-Ni idea, nunca había estado aquí, es como un almacén-** Dijo Kurama al ver que había katanas y pergaminos por todos lados

-Ya veo, es un lugar bastante interesante- Contesto Naruto mientras se ponía a jugar con una katana que encontró por donde cayo

 **-Al menos no tuviste que encontrar la entrada, tu hiciste tu propia entrada-** Se burló Kurama

-Cállate, Hey, hey, mira, eso se ve interesante- Naruto camino a un pequeño pedestal, sobre él había una caja de madera café oscuro con detalles en rojo, Naruto trato de tocarla cuando una gota de sangre cayó desde una de sus tantas heridas y cayó en la cajita. –Maldición, ya la manche- Maldijo Naruto

 **-No, espera, eso debía pasar** \- Dijo Kurama cuando la caja empezó a brillar un poco y unas letras aparecían por un momento **. –Hay sellos especiales que solo se abren con un poco de sangre especial, en este caso, parece que tenía que ser sangre de un Uzumaki-** Explico Kurama, al estar con las dos Uzumaki consideradas las mejores kunoichis de su generación, aprendió un poco sobre Fūinjutsu

-Hmm, los Uzumaki eran increíbles, ¿Un pergamino?, ¿me pregunto que tendrá?- Comento Naruto mientras abría la pequeña caja y sacaba un pergamino negro con los bordes de un rojo brillante. –No entiendo lo que dice, que extraño- Naruto desenrollaba más el pergamino pero no entendía los sellos que estaban dibujados, al llegar a una parte donde había un circulo en blanco en medio de varios sellos, inconscientemente acerco la mano, tocándolo, de repente el circulo se ilumino y poco después todas los sellos. -¿Qué pasa?, wow, ¿qué carajo?- Naruto comenzó a tambalearse

 **-¡Naruto! ¡Esa cosa esta absorbiendo nuestro chakra! ¡Suéltalo!** \- Grito Kurama

/Nota: Al ser después de la cuarta guerra ninja el chakra e Naruto ya estaba combinado con el de Kurama/

Naruto trato de lanzarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, comenzó a perder la conciencia y comenzó a brillar todo su cuerpo

 **-Na..ru..to-** Trato de decir Kurama, pero el también había perdido la conciencia

El cuerpo de Naruto ya era simplemente una silueta de luz brillante, después de unos segundos todo el cuarto se ilumino en una fuerte luz blanca, poco a poco se fue apagando la luz, para cuando ya no había luz, Naruto había desaparecido

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 ** _Ciudad de Kuō_**

Eran las 12 de la noche en la ciudad de Kouh, una ciudad aparentemente normal, pero lo que pocas personas saben es que en esta ciudad habitan demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, en estos momentos en un pequeño parque se encontraba una bella chica pelirroja, caminaba por ahí perdida en sus pensamientos, esta chica es Rías Gremory, aunque parece una chica normal es en realidad un demonio del clan Gremory, uno de los más importantes del inframundo

En este mundo los demonios tienen la habilidad de convertir a personas normales en demonios por medio de unas pequeñas piezas de ajedrez

(Hace unos días convertí a Issei en demonio, pero aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para decirle) Pensó Rías preocupada, había tratado de acercarse a Issei, un joven pervertido que hace poco había muerto, sin embargo Rías lo revivió como demonio, sin embargo no encuentra la forma de decirle sin sonar como una chica loca fanática de los demonios

Rías estaba decidida a irse a su hogar cuando una intensa luz apareció frente a ella haciendo que se cubriera con los brazos, cuando la luz ceso, vio a un chico rubio tirado, si, era Naruto Uzumaki, tenía la ropa deshecha y manchada de sangre, esto asusto a Rías que inmediatamente corrió a revisar al chico

-¡Hey! ¿Chico estas bien?- Pregunto Rías moviendo a Naruto, al no recibir respuesta se preocupó más y comenzó a revisar sus heridas que eran varias, si bien estas heridas no eran nada para Naruto, Rias se preocupó y aún más al ver su brazo todo vedado, trato de cargarlo para llevarlo a su hogar, se dio cuenta que el chico pesaba mucho más que una persona normal, además al tener más contacto con él, sintió una gran energía dentro de Naruto, si bien se sentía como la de un demonio no tenía maldad

-Akeno, ven al parque donde reviví a Issei, si, si ahora, rápido- Rias al ver que era muy difícil cargarlo, decidió llamarle a Akeno, su mejor amiga y mano derecha en su pequeño grupo de demonios

Luego de unos minutos apareció un círculo mágico y después una chica de cabello negro, Akeno la llamada sacerdotisa del trueno. -¿Qué pasa Rias? ¿Y ese chico?- Pregunto Akeno al ver a Rias con chico herido a su lado

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa, está herido- Hablo Rias

-Debe haberte interesado mucho para que quieras llevarlo- Comento Akeno acercándose al Joven

-Apareció en una extraña luz, y siento una energía poderosa dentro de el- Explico sus razones

-Ya veo, muy bien, ¿también lo convertirás en demonio?- Pregunto Akeno

-Aun no lo sé, pero por la fuerza que tiene puede que sea muy fuerte, además aún tengo la torre mutada, quizás podría usarla en este chico- Respuesta Rias mientras lo cargaban entre las dos y lo llevaban a casa de Rias

Luego de cargarlo, lo cual fue difícil debido a la dieta de ramen de Naruto, lograron llevarlo hasta la casa de Rias, la cual era grande pero sin llegar a ser una mansión, comenzaron a checarlo, se dieron cuenta que las heridas que tenía eran cortes como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo o algo bastante filoso

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás demonio?- Pregunto Akeno

-¿Tú qué opinas?- Pregunto Rias, aún no estaba segura si hacerlo demonio o no

-Que lo hicieras demonio, esa energía no es normal, debe ser muy fuerte, y es muy guapo Fufufu- Respondió Akeno riéndose al ver a Naruto

-Yo… quizás en efecto si sea bastante fuerte, y guapo, tiene el cuerpo bastante trabajado- Dijo Rias mientras veía a Naruto y sacaba lo pervertida

-Fufufu, Bucho, deja de tocarlo, yo también lo quiero tocar- Dijo Akeno mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Naruto, que después de tanto entrenamiento había quedado bastante firme

-¿De dónde crees que venga?- Pregunto Rias mientras se paraba e iba a buscar la pieza que usaría para transformar a Naruto

-No lo sé, quizás europeo por este cabello rubio, bueno, cuando despierte se lo preguntaremos

-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante, tu serás mi siervo, vivirás para mí, pelearas por mí, Rias Gremory del clan Gremory- Comenzó a recitar Rias mientras la pieza que era una torre con con un color rojo peculiar, comenzó a brillar y poco a poco la fue introduciendo en Naruto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yyyyyyyy ¿qué les pareció mi historia?, me tarde un poco en llevar la idea a algo escrito, pero pienso que me quedo decente cuando menos, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Quiero pensar que Naruto al comer tanto ramen instantáneo es más pesado que una persona normal, pensé en que podrían llevarlo hasta la casa Gremory en un círculo mágico, pero según Rias, solo los del clan Gremory pueden transportarse por ese medio


	2. Secuestro, Presentaciones

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto se encontraba dormido por agotamiento de chakra en la habitación para invitados de la casa de Rias, la noche anterior había perdido la mayoría de su chakra debido al pergamino

-Hmm tiene tiempo que no se me agotaba el chakra- Comento al aire Naruto mientras despertaba

 **-Al fin despiertas mocoso, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estamos-** Kurama había despertado poco antes que Naruto

-¿Secuestro?- Pregunto Naruto confundido, se había dado cuenta que esa no era su habitación

-¿ **Quién sería tan tonto para secuestrarte?, todo el mundo te conoce por tus acciones en la guerra, nadie podría pelear contra ti-** Respondió Kurama

-Entonces…- Naruto se sentó a pensar un momento. – Usare en modo sabio, debe haber alguien cerca- Dijo Naruto

- **Puede ser, estábamos cerca de la aldea de todos modos-** Apoyo Kurama la idea

-Me está costando más trabajo de lo normal reunir la energía natural- Luego de unos minutos, Naruto reunió la energía natural suficiente

- **Ya no deberías tener problemas, ¿Y bien?-** Pregunto Kurama

-No siento ningún chakra- Comento Naruto extrañado. –Pero siento una energía… ¿Diferente?- Comento Naruto mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba a la sala

-¿ **A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Kurama

-No lo sé, sé que no es chakra, pero viene de ahí- Naruto señalo Naruto un círculo mágico

 **-¿Qué demonios es eso?, no creo que sea Fūinjutsu** \- Dijo Kurama

-Ni idea… hey hey ¡hey!, esa cosa esta brillando- Dijo Naruto casi gritando buscando algo. –Carajo no tengo mis kunai, ¡Esta brillando más!, esto servirá- Naruto comenzó a asustarse, mientras agarraba una lámpara y como pudo la jalo desconectándola

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unos minutos antes, Club de Ocultismo, academia Kuō

-Hoy me iré a casa más temprano- Aviso Rias

-¿A qué se debe Bucho?- Pregunto Kiba, otro demonio convertido por Rias

-Tengo que revisar al nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo- Respondió Rias

-¿A Issei sempai?- Pregunto una pequeña chica de cabello blanco, se trata de Koneko, una chica callada de primer año

-No, un chico que encontré ayer herido en medio del parque- Dijo Rias

-¿También tiene una Sacred Gear?- Pregunto Kiba

-Probablemente, sentí algún tipo de energía en su interior- Explico Rias mientras se ponía de pie e iba al círculo mágico que se encontraba en medio del club

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto Akeno

-No, ustedes continúen como normalmente, nos vemos- Dijo Rias despidiéndose paradnos en medio del círculo mágico

Luego de unos segundos el círculo mágico se activó y comenzó a brillar, luego de unos segundos apareció en medio de la sala de su casa, con Naruto enfrente de ella con su lámpara agarrándola como si fuera una espada extrañándola

-Veo que despertaste, pero… ¿Qué haces con mi lámpara?- Pregunto Rias

-¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí?- Pregunto Naruto sin bajar la lámpara

-¿No deberías decirme tu nombre primero?- Comento Rias divertida por la actitud de Naruto

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto- Se presentó Naruto esperando que Rias hiciera lo mismo

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory- Dijo Rias

-¿No eres Uzumaki?, vaya por ese cabello juraría que eras Uzumaki- Comento Naruto

-No, Soy del clan Gremory- Respondió Rias

-¿Gremory?, nunca escuche de ese clan, bueno no importa, ¿En qué aldea estamos?- Dijo Naruto

-Estamos en la ciudad de Kuō- Respondió Rias algo confundida por la pregunta de Naruto

-¿Dónde?, ¿En qué país estamos?- Pregunto Naruto

-En Japón- Dijo Rias confundida. (Se ve muy confundido) Pensó confundida Rias

(Kurama ¿sabes dónde estamos?) Pregunto Naruto

- **No, no conozco ninguno de los lugares de donde habla, es muy extraño** \- Respondió Kurama

Rias vio a Naruto que estaba con la mirada fija sin moverse, como si tuviera una especie de debate mental. –Dime Naruto ¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunto Rias

-De Konohagakure no sato, en el país del Fuego- Contesto

-¿País del fuego?, ese país no existe- Respondió Rias confundida

-Claro que existe- Contesto Naruto inmediatamente

-Espera aquí- Dijo Rias mientras se iba a buscar algo

(¿Kurama que está pasando?) Pregunto Naruto extrañado por los lugares que le había dicho Rias

- **Ni idea, parece muy convencida de que el país del fuego no existe** \- Respondió Kurama

(Yo también lo note, no parece mentir) Pensó Naruto

-Señala donde está el país del fuego- Pidió Rias quien iba llegando con un globo terráqueo que tenía arrumbado por ahí

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- Pregunto Naruto gritando al ver que era muy diferente al que él conocía

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rias que se asustó con el repentino grito de Naruto

- **Mocoso tengo una leve idea de lo que puede estar pasando-** Aviso Kurama

(Pues dime) Pidió Naruto

 **-¿Recuerdas que Kaguya viajaba entre dimensiones?, quizás por el pergamino terminamos en Orta dimensión-** Explico su teoría Kurama

(¿Otra dimensión? Eso explicaría porque no conoce el país del fuego) Comento Naruto

- **También por qué no sientes a alguien con chakra** \- Continuo Kurama

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Rias

-¿Eh?- Dijo Naruto quien estaba distraído pensando en lo de las dimensiones

-¿Dónde está el país del fuego?- Repitió la pregunta

- **Inventa cualquier cosa mocoso** \- Sugirió Kurama

-Aquí- Respondió Naruto señalando un lugar al azar

-Hmm, eso es Grecia- Corrigió Rias acercándose a donde señalo Naruto

-Ah sí, pero en mí ciudad le dicen así porque hace mucho calor- Respondió Naruto sonando confiado

-Ya veo, y ¿Qué hacías en ese parque tirado?- Pregunto Rias

-Ehhh, no recuerdo, mi memoria esta borrosa- Mintió Naruto

-Estabas muy herido y no despertabas- Recordó Rias

-¿Y tú me trajiste aquí?- Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentamiento de Rias. –Ya veo, muchas gracias- Agradeció Naruto

-Oh no te preocupes, solo que ahora eres un demonio- Dijo Rias como si nada

(Creí que ya había pasado esa fase de mi vida) Pensó Naruto recordando cuando le decían demonio en su infancia. -¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto de todos modos

-A que estabas demasiado herido así que te convertí en un demonio como yo- Explico Rias yendo al grano

-¿Entonces tu eres un demonio?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a Rias y la miraba de cerca

-Así es- Dijo Rias algo nerviosa

-No pareces demonio- Comento Naruto mientras se acariciaba la barbilla

-¿Qué tal ahora? Normalmente las tengo ocultas- Dijo Rias mientras sacaba sus alas negras

-Ohhh genial- Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras tocaba las alas

(¿Acaso este chico no se sorprende con nada?) Pensó Rias extrañada

(Después de Kaguya y el viejo de los seis caminos ya no me sorprende nada) Naruto siguió tocando sus alas. –Un momento, ¿dijiste que me convertiste en demonio?- Pregunto Naruto dándose cuenta de las palabras de Rias

-Ehh, si eso dije- Contesto Rias confundida

-Lo que significa que ahora soy un demonio ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Naruto para confirmar

-Exactamente- Dijo Rias algo confundida

-Un momento por favor- Pidió Naruto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de meditación, unos segundos después se encontraba de pie frente a Kurama quien estaba recostado como si nada

-¡Kurama! ¡Soy un demonio! ¡Ahora que voy a hacer!- Comenzó a gritar Naruto mientras caminaba por todos lados

- **Sí, si lo escuche, no grites, Hmm que harás no lo sé, simplemente diviértete con tu nueva vida** \- Respondió Kurama como si no le importara

-¡Que! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?, ¿te estas escuchando?, no sé en donde estoy y soy un demonio- Regaño Naruto nervioso

- **Tú no eres precisamente alguien que se preocupe por las cosas, ¿Porque ahora sí?-** Pregunto Kurama

-Porque esto es más grave que cualquier cosa, que tal si no vuelvo a la normalidad o peor aún si no vuelvo a Konoha- Explico Naruto

- **Ciertamente es un problema, para ti claro, yo sigo dentro de ti y las personas de la aldea no me caen precisamente bien-** Dijo Kurama

-¡Se más serio Kurama!, no sé cómo vive un demonio, ya no me poder casar con alguien norma ya que soy un demonio- Recordó Naruto, mientras estuvo en el hospital lo único que tenía para distraerse fue la colección completa de Icha Icha cortesía de Kakashi, cosa que lo influencio bastante

- **Te puedes casar con la pelirroja, ella es un demonio, no habría problema-** Recordó Kurama aburrido

-Hmm, no había pensado en eso, espera eso no es lo importante ahora, debería buscar como regresar- Dijo Naruto tratando de no desviarse del tema

- **Podrías buscar algún pergamino parecido o algo, por ahora deberías quedarte con la mocosa roja** \- Recomendó Kurama

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Naruto

 **-No tienes a donde ir, además no creo que te haya convertido en demonio sin razón alguna, recuerda, dijo que tenías muchas heridas** \- Dijo Kurama

-Pero se curan solas mis heridas- Replico Naruto sin entender a Kurama

- **Sí, pero ella no lo sabe, probablemente pensó que te salvo la vida, así que quizás te pida algo a cambio de "Salvarte"-** Dijo Kurama

-Rayos, tienes razón, bien, mientras estoy con ella buscare algún indicio que me diga como regresar- Acepto Naruto

- **Además no es precisamente fea y tiene un cuerpo…-** No termino de decir Kurama cuando Naruto lo interrumpió

-¡Aaaaa! Kurama, así que también prestante atención cuando leía esos malditos libros- Grito Naruto mientras lo señalaba

 **-¿Malditos libros? Eso no decía la cara pervertida que ponías cada que los leías-** Recordó Kurama burlándose

-¡Cállate!, lo que menos quiero es que me digan pervertido- Dijo Naruto molesto. –Me voy, espero que la chica no me pida algo imposible- Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿Terminaste de meditar?- Pregunto Rias, quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones, al ver que Naruto abría los ojos

-Algo así- Dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla mientras por seña de Rias se sentó en el mismo sillón

-Desde hace un rato tengo ganas de preguntar, ¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en los ojos, ayer no las tenías?- Pregunto Rias a Naruto quien sin darse cuenta seguía en modo sabio

-Senjutsu- Respondió Naruto inconscientemente

(¿Cómo Koneko?). – ¿Eres nekomata o algo parecido?- Pregunto Rias confundía

-Eh, no, soy, bueno era una persona normal- Respondió Naruto mientras quitaba el modo sabio y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

-Entonces… ¿cómo manejas el Senjutsu?- Pregunto Rias

-Ehhhhh, mi maestro me enseño- Respondió Naruto omitiendo la parte en la que el maestro que le enseño era un sabe

-Ya veo, ¿Qué clase de maestro era?- Pregunto Rias

-Era bajito, mandón y golpeaba si hacías algo más- Contesto Naruto

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Pregunto Rias la ver como Naruto se acariciaba el estomago

-Ah, claro, muchas gracias- Agradeció Naruto

-Bien, iré a preparar la cena, espera- Dijo Rias y fue a la cocina

Naruto se quedó solo en la sala sentado sin hacer nada, acomodo la lámpara que había agarrado para defenderse y después de un rato Rias le hablo para que fuera a comer, ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio hasta que Rias rompió el silencio

-A partir de mañana iras a la preparatoria donde estudio- Aviso Rias

/Nota: Siempre me pareció algo raro como de un día para otro Asia y Exnovia asistieron a la escuela si no habían asistido a alguna antes e incluso eran de otro país, pero al menos puedo usar esto a mi favor para simplemente meter a Naruto a la escuela sin darle muchas vueltas/

-¿Hm? ¿Preparatoria? ¿Es como una academia?- Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Podría decirse que si, en la mañana le avise a la presidenta del consejo, solo faltaba tu nombre pero ya le mande un mensaje, así que ya está todo listo- Explico Rias

-Ehhhhh, yo nunca eh ido a una, y no soy muy listo que digamos- Naruto trato de poner escusas para no ir

-No importa, no es tan difícil, te acostumbraras rápido- Dijo Rias

-Okay… hey, ¿puedo preguntar algo?- Comento Naruto de la nada

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rias

-Ahora que soy demonio ¿Qué debería hacer?- Pregunto Naruto

-Serás mi sirvo- Dijo Rias

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo un sirviente?- (Y ahí está lo imposible que no quería) Pregunto Naruto algo sorprendido

-Algo así- Y Rias procedido a explicarle la historia de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos y los pequeños grupos de demonios que forman los demonios de clanes nobles, también explico lo de las piezas

-Entonces… ¿peleare y realizare contratos?- Pregunto Naruto mientras seguía comiendo

-Básicamente- Respondió Rias, luego de eso se la pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa o dudas de Naruto, para la suerte Naruto, Rias no pregunto sobre su pasado

-Bien, creo que es hora de dormir, debido a que no tienes a donde ir, dormirás en mi casa, podrás dormir en la habitación donde despertaste- Comento Rias ya que era algo tarde

-Prendo por las molestias- Dijo Naruto

-No te preocupes, eres mi preciado siervo- Respondió Rias

Luego de eso, ambos se desearon las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectiva habitación

-Qué opinas de todo lo que me dijo Rias Kurama- Pregunto Naruto

- **Hm, ciertamente es sorprendente la existencia de los demonios y de mas-** Respondió

-Pero ¿No crees que es interesante?- Pregunto Naruto mientras sonreía un poco

- **Ja, donde quedo la preocupación de hace un rato** \- Se burló Kurama

-Aun la tengo, pero quizás sea divertido estar por un tiempo aquí- Respondió

- **Bueno, solo espero que no mueras** \- Dijo Kurama

-Ja, Uzumaki Naruto no moriría por algo tan simple- Dijo Naruto confiado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 2, siento que me quedo un poco aburrido así que me disculpo por eso, pero creo ecu era necesario, espero sus comentarios/Sugerencias

Reviews

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, ¿harem?, no estoy seguro de eso, no planeaba hacerlo harem, al menos no para Naruto, en todo caso sería Rias y quizás Koneko, pero aun así lo pensare, aun no tengo planeado, Kurama está completo, ojala te guste este capitulo

Joker-san- Muchas gracias, ojala te guste como quedó este capitulo

Greivin- Lo siento por eso, pero era algo así como un prólogo, espero este capítulo te guste

Gjr-Sama- Fue porque quería que Naruto estuviera/Conviviera con Rias y su grupo, Hmm yo lo tome que no es porque es más poderosa sino que la mayoría del chakra de Naruto fue absorbido al momento del viaje, por esa razón pudo convertirlo en demonio, porque en efecto, Naruto es más poderoso que Rias, creo que me explique bien, espero te siga gustando mi historia y este capitulo

Bladetri- Comento xD

Guest- ¿Eh?, pero en el sí en el primer capítulo especifique que si lo hicieron demonio, a menos de que milagrosamente vuelva a ser normal, no se me ocurre una forma de quitarle lo demonio

Daizuke- Muchas gracias, no sé cómo meter algún otro personaje que le de batalla de otro anime, espero te guste este capitulo

Guest- Aquí el siguiente, ojala te guste

Alex012- Hmm, quizás lo haga, no tenía contemplado eso, eso sí lo corregiré, gracias por avisarme, normalmente los jutsus los pongo como "Elemento fuego bola de fuego" así lo comencé a ponerlos en mi otro fanfic y aquí creo que hare lo mismo, o por ahora Naruto no tiene tantos jutsus elementales, Hmm a mi sinceramente no me gusta cuando le ponen el mokuton o un rinnegan o algún power up de la nada, así que probablemente no lo are


	3. Nuevos amigos

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/High school DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Luego de platicar con Kurama sobre los sucesos que habían pasado a lo largo del día, Naruto pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque ya era de mañana, Naruto siempre ah tenido el sueño pesado

-Naruto, despierta, ya es de día- Rias Toco la puerta de la habitación donde se quedó Naruto, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, para encontrar al rubio dormido. –Hey Naruto, ya es algo tarde- Trato de despertarlo Rias

-Un poco mas- Respondió Naruto balbuceando

-Nada de un poco más- Respondió Rias siendo estricta y le quito la cobija

-¡Frio!- Grito Naruto mientras se hacía bolita, al voltear vio a Rias con su uniforme. -¿Eh? ¿Rias? Es muy temprano- Se quejó Naruto

-No, ya es tarde, debemos ir a la escuela, toma vístete- Rias le dio a Naruto el uniforme de la preparatoria Kuō

Luego de unos minutos Naruto salió de la habitación, algo incómodo ya que nunca se había puesto ropa similar

-Vaya, te ves muy guapo Naruto, ven comamos rápido antes de irnos- Alago Rias, luego de un pequeño desayuno ambos salieron de la casa de Rias y caminaron hacia la escuela, Naruto noto como todos volteaban a ver a Rias y muchas alumnas la saludaban, era una especie de idol en su escuela, al llegar a la escuela, Rias dejo a Naruto en la dirección de la escuela para que le dieran indicaciones

-¿Recuerdas el camino a casa Naruto? Pregunto Rias

-Claro- Respondió Naruto seguro

-Perfecto, tengo algo que hacer en la tarde así que ve a la casa- Indico Rias

-Claro, to te preocupes- Respondió Naruto

-Hmm estoy seguro que ya pase por aquí- Dijo Naruto, había estado buscando su salón pero se había perdido. –Maldición, todos los pasillos se ven igual- Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse

-¿Tu eres Uzumaki san?- Pregunto un maestro que vio a Naruto dando vueltas

-Eh, ese soy yo- Respondió Naruto

-Te estaba esperando, ven- Indico el maestro y comenzó a caminar

-Bien- Naruto comenzó a seguirlo agradecido que alguien lo hubiera encontrado

-Espera aquí un momento- Dijo el maestro y pasó a un salón, luego de unos segundos le hizo una seña para que entrara

Naruto al ver la seña paso al salón con su típica sonrisa

-El será su nuevo compañero partir de hoy, trátenlo bien- Dijo el maestro haciendo una seña para que Naruto se presentara

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, espero llevarme bien con todos- Se presentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, siéntate por haya- Señalo el maestro

-Hola, Soy Issei Hyōdō- Se presentó el chico de al lado extendiéndole la mano

-Oh, Naruto Uzumaki- Se presentó Naruto mientras correspondía el saludo

-¿Pechos o traseros?- Pregunto Issei de la nada, extrañamente con una cara bastante seria

-¿Eh?, Hmm pechos- Respondió Naruto sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando

-Buena respuesta compañero- Dijo Issei con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa. –Almorcemos juntos- Propuso de repente

-Claro- Dijo Naruto feliz de haber hecho un amigo

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Issei y Naruto fueron a comprar a la cafetería, Naruto tenía algo de dinero que le dio Rias, si bien él había insistido en que no era necesario darle dinero, Rias prácticamente lo obligo a tomarlo y le aseguro que no había problema

-¡Issei! ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Motohama, un chico de cabello negro con gafas, era uno de los dos mejores amigos de Issei

-Oh, el chico nuevo- Comento Matsuda, el otro amigo de Issei, un chico rapado con una sonrisa de tonto

-Sip, es mi nuevo amigo Naruto Uzumaki- Se los presento Issei

-Yo soy Matsuda- Dijo Matsuda haciendo una pose "Cool"

-Llámame Motohama- Se presentó el segundo acomodadnos las gafas

-Un gusto- Dijo Naruto divertido por la actitud de los dos chicos

-Hey, deberíamos ir a espiar a las chicas del club de natación- Comento Matsuda

-Oh, es una gran idea, creo que abrirán la piscina pronto- Apoyo la idea Motohama

-No me digan que también espían mujeres como ero sennin- Cometo Naruto mientras suspiraba

-¿Ero sennin?- Pregunto Issei

-Ah, mi maestro, me llevaba a espiar mujeres a las aguas termales para hacer una "Investigación"- Respondió Naruto explicando sus viajes con Jiraiya

-¿Acaso es hombre…- Comenzó a decir Matsuda

-Es dios?- Termino de decir Motohama asombrado por la historia de ero sennin

-¡Debe ser alguien genial!, deberes presentármelo- Dijo Issei emocionado

-Oh, bueno el… murió- Dijo Naruto nostálgico

-Yo… no sabía lo siento- Se disculpó Issei

-No te preocupes, a él no le gustaría verme triste- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando las palabras de Iruka, esto sorprendió mucho a Issei

-¡Naruto!- Matsuda y Motohama estaban llorando escuchar lo que había dicho Naruto y comenzaron a abrazar a Naruto

-Waaa, estoy seguro que era un gran hombre- Dijo Motohama

-Un hombre entre hombres- Comento Matsuda mientras seguían llorando, Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda se reía un poco al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de sus nuevos amigos

Luego del almuerzo continuaron las clases, Naruto no entendía muchas cosas, pero al menos les podía preguntar a sus nuevos amigos, contra los pronósticos de Naruto, Motohama era más listo de lo que parecía, él le atribuyo esto a que llevaba gafas

Al terminar las clases fue a la casa de Motohama, él pensó que irían a estudiar o a hacer algo importante, pero todo lo que hicieron por la tarde fue ver animes o películas algo subidas de tono, decidió irse con Issei ya que le comenzó a molestar mucho la luz, ambos caminaron a sus casas hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que se les acercó un sujeto extraño con una gran gabardina

-¿Qué hacen en la ciudad de noche? ¿Están planeando algo?- Pregunto el hombre serio

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Issei

-¿Quién eres viejo?- Pregunto Naruto con un mal presentimiento

-Así que no ve van a decir eh, deben ser exiliados así que déjenme matarlos- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa mientras creaba una lanza de luz

-Woa, ¿qué carajo es eso?- Pregunto Naruto

Issei instintivamente quiso hacerse para atrás pero inconscientemente dio un gran salto alejándose

(¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?) Se preguntó Issei

-Escapar no te servirá de nada- Dijo el sujeto confundiendo a Naruto quien volteo y se dio cuenta que Issei estaba más atrás

-¿Eh como llego hasta haya?- Pregunto Naruto cuando el sujeto ataco a Issei lanzando su lanza de luz

Antes que la lanza llegara a Issei, Naruto se interpuso en su camino y con un rasengan golpeo la lanza por el costado desviándola, sorprendiendo mucho a Issei, antes de que Issei hablara el sujeto se estaba acercando de nuevo

-Parece que no son tan débiles como parece- Comento el sujeto

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto Naruto serio

-¿Que pretendo? Matar a cualquier demonio exiliado que encuentre- Respondió el sujeto mientras hacia otra lanza de luz un poco más grande. –Me sorprende que pudieras desviar mi lanza anterior, veamos qué haces con esta- Comento el sujeto y la lanzo hacia Naruto

-Con eso no me vencerás- Respondió Naruto e impacto un rasengan esta vez justo en frente de la lanza, la lanza comenzó a ganar terreno así que Naruto hizo más grande su rasengan. – ¡Odama Rasengan!- Finalmente el rasengan destruyo la lanza, Naruto corrió hacia el sujeto que seguía sorprendido, alcanzo a volar para evadir a Naruto con sus alas de plumas negras

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Naruto de un gran salto, llego hasta el ángel, incluso se pasó y quedó justo arriba de él y le dio con el rasengan, luego de unos segundos salió disparado hacia el suelo por el Angulo en el que Naruto lo golpeo

-¡Naruto eso fue increíble!, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero fue genial- Issei estaba muy emocionado al ver a Naruto

-Eh, gracias- Dijo Naruto, el sujeto se comenzó a levantar algo adolorido, sin embargo, antes de que hiciera algo, comenzó a brillar un círculo mágico en el suelo y ahí apareció Rias

-¿Molestas a mis siervos?- Pregunto Rias seria

-Gremory, así que estos son sus demonios- Comento el sujeto

-Así es, por lo que veo te lastimaron- Dijo Rias con un tono de voz orgulloso

-Hmp, sabes elegir sirvientes- Y con eso, el sujeto salió volando

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Rias

-Oh Rias, no te preocupes, estamos bien- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Rias sempai? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Issei confundido

-Hmm, mañana te lo explicare, por ahora ve a casa- Recomendó Rias al ver que Issei aún estaba algo intranquilo

-Está bien, nos vemos Naruto, Rias sempai- Issei acepto ya que estaba cansado y aun sorprendido por lo que había presenciado

-Adiós Issei, cuídate- Ese despidió Naruto con una gran sonrisa tranquilizando un poco a Issei

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Rias y se fueron en el círculo mágico

-Por cierto Naruto ¿Cómo lastimaste a ese sujeto?- Pregunto Rias ya en casa

-Con una técnica que me enseño mi maestro- Respondió Naruto, aun dudaba sobre decirle la verdad tan pronto

-Ya veo- (¿Sera una técnica de lucha?) Rias al ver a Naruto pensativo decidió no hacer más preguntas, al menos no por ahora

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El siguiente día, Issei no logro concentrarse en las clases y como sus dos amigos estaban pegados a él y a Naruto, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle sobre lo sucedido el día anterior

(Tch, ya se van a acabar las clases y no eh podido hablar con Naruto) Pensó Issei, sin embargo unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Kiba kun vino a nuestro salón- Dijo una chica

-Adelante Kiba kun pasa- Sugirió una achica al ver a Kiba

(Lo que faltaba, que el príncipe de la escuela viniera al salón) Pensó Issei celoso por la atención que recibía Kiba

-Disculpen las molestias, busco a Issei Hyōdō y a Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo Kiba

-¿Al pervertido y al nuevo?- Comento una de las chicas sorprendida

-¿Para que los necesitara?- Se preguntó otra

-Soy yo- Grito Naruto y se paró. –Vamos Issei- Le dijo a Issei

-Si- Respondió algo aburrido y los tres salieron del salón , luego de caminar un rato llegaron a un edificio algo extraño, entraron y entraron a un sala con unos sofás, una mesita para él te y un círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo, también contaba con un escritorio

-Buchou, ya traje a Issei kun y a Naruto kun- Aviso Kiba

-Muchas gracias Kiba, bienvenidos- Agradeció Rias

-Woa, ¿qué es este lugar?- Pregunto Naruto viendo todo

-El club de ocultismo, vengan, ellos son Issei Hyōdō y Naruto Uzumaki- Los presento Rias a los demás miembros

-Yo soy Akeno Himejima- Se presentó Akeno sorprendiendo a Issei, no esperaba ver a la otra idol de la escuela aquí

-Koneko Tōjō- Dijo la pequeña Koneko

-Soy Kiba Yūto, mucho gusto, Naruto kun, Issei kun- Se presentó formalmente Kiba

-Ah, Issei Hyōdō, un placer- Se presentó Issei haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto!- Naruto se presentó fuertemente con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, seguro tendrán preguntas sobre lo de ayer así que por favor tomen asiento- Ofreció Rias mientras Akeno iba a preparar algo de té

-Bueno, para empezar son demonios, Naruto ya lo sabía- Dijo Rias

-¿Eh? ¿Demonio?- Pregunto Issei incrédulo

-Así que Issei también es un demonio- Comento Naruto

-No te vez tan sorprendido Naruto- Dijo Issei al ver que Naruto estaba tranquilo

-Pff, me entere que era un demonio hace dos días- Presumió Naruto extrañando a todos

-No es gran diferencia ¿sabes?- Comento Issei, luego de una plática sobre ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos en la cual Naruto estuvo a punto de dormirse

-Entonces, ahora soy tu demonio sirviente, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Issei

-Así es, en esta habitación todos somos demonios- Respondió Rias mientras le salían unas alas negras como las de un murciélago, luego de eso, le salieron alas a Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y finalmente a Issei y a Naruto

-¡Wow!, tengo alas ¡genial!- Grito Naruto emocionado volteaba tratando de ver sus alas, Issei simplemente estaba sin saber que decir

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Puedo volar?- Pregunto Naruto emocionado mientras se acercaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Rias y le seguía preguntando

-Claro, no ahora, pero luego te enseñare a volar- Contesto Rias

-¡Sí!- Celebro Naruto

-Bien, ahora les contare sobre las Sacred Gear-Dijo Rias

-¿Sacred Gear?- Repitió Issei confundido

-Así es- Y Rias comenzó a contar todo sobre las Sacred Gear

(Eso se oye interesante ¿no Kurama?) Pensó Naruto

- **Ciertamente, al parecer en este mundo hay muchas cosas extraordinarias** \- Respondió, Kurama también había estado poniendo atención

(¿Crees que yo tenga una de esas cosas?) Pregunto Naruto emocionado

 **-No creo, no naciste en esta dimensión así que es muy difícil** \- Respondió Kurama. **–Además, ¿para qué quieres más poder?** \- Pregunto

(Uno nunca sabe cuándo lo pueden atacar de la nada) Respondió Naruto

- **Pon atención mocoso, el otro chico hará algo** \- Aviso Kurama y Naruto comenzó a poner atención a lo que hacía Issei

-Bien, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que creas que es lo más fuerte del mundo- Explico Rias

Issei había cerrado los ojos y puso sus dos manos juntas en su costado

-Bien, ahora concéntrate y trata de liberar todo tu poder de golpe- Indico Rias

-¡Haaa!- Issei grito mientras estiraba sus brazos, luego de una luz roja apareció una joya verde en el brazo de Issei, y a partir de esa joya se formaron unas escamas rojo sangre, a los pocos segundos su antebrazo estaba cubierto por un guante como una garra, Issei veía sorprendido su brazo

-¡Genial!- Naruto con ojos brillosos se acercó a Issei y comenzó a tocar su brazo

-Bien, ese es tu Sacred Gear, la chica que te mato seguramente sintió tu Sacred Gear y llego a la conclusión de que eras peligroso, por eso decidió matarte- Comento Rias sorprendiendo a Issei

-Ya veo- Comento algo triste aun. –Pero estoy vivo- Comento Issei

-Así es, justo antes de morir me llamaste con esto. –Dijo enseñándole un papel con el círculo mágico de los Gremory

-Oh este es…- Comento Issei recordando a la chica que le dio uno en su cita

–Los demonios debemos ser invocados, para facilitar eso, repartimos estos pequeños círculos mágicos- Explico Rias

-Ohhh, como el Hiraishin de papa- Susurro Naruto interesado en los papales

-¿Dijiste algo Naruto?- Pregunto Rias al no escuchar bien lo que dijo Naruto

-Ah no nada- Respondió Naruto negando con los brazos

-Bueno, es tu turno- Dijo Rias

-¿Mi turno de qué?- Pregunto Naruto

-De que trates de invocar tu Sacred Gear- Respondió Rias

-¿Ehh?- Respondió Naruto sin saber que hacer

-Vamos no te preocupes–Dijo Rias mientras lo jalaba para que se pusiera de pie. –Cierra los ojos y piensa en quien tu creas que es el más fuerte de todos e imita su pose- Indico Rias

Naruto cerró los ojos (Hey Kurama ¿En quién debería pensar?) pregunto Naruto

 **-No lo sé, no creas que te estoy alagando, pero eres prácticamente el más fuerte del mundo ninja-** Dijo Kurama

(Hmp eso es cierto) Pensó Naruto alabándose a sí mismo

 **-Que tal Kaguya o Madara-** Sugirió Kurama

(¿Ellos tenían poses especiales?) Pregunto Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos como Madara

-¿Y bien Naruto?, puedes comenzar- Dijo Rias creyendo que Naruto solo se había cruzado de manos sin alguna razón

(¡Lo vez!, oh lo tengo, bien Kurama aprovecha para ver que no lo volveré a hacer) Dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba y se ponía como si estuviere en cuatro patas como cuando Kurama tomaba su cuerpo en su juventud

 **-Oh mocoso me alegra saber que me consideres el ser más fuerte del mundo-** Comento Kurama burlándose

(Cállate) Contesto Naruto

 **-¿Y cuál va a ser tu "Sacred Gear"?-** Pregunto Kurama

-Ya lo veras Kurama, bueno, no quiero mostrar todo mi poder de golpe, sería una molestia explicar todo) Respondió Naruto

(Y creí que la pose de Issei era extraña) Pensó Rias al ver a Naruto. –Bien Naruto trata de soltar rodo tu poder de golpe- Indico Rias

-¡Aaaaa!- Naruto grito, o más bien rugió y todo su cuerpo se envolvió en el chakra rojo de Kurama, el chakra comenzó a formar unas orejas y una cola, si, era el manto de una cola que utilizo en su batalla contra Sasuke cuando se fue de la aldea, Naruto se puso de pie y se miró las manos, las uñas le habían crecido como garras (Hace tiempo que no estaba en esta forma) Pensó Naruto

 **-Vaya que tienes buenas ideas si te lo propones mocoso-** Admitió Kurama

(Hmp, claro que sí) Contesto Naruto

El rugido asusto a todos en la sala, se hubieran esperado un grito pero nunca un rugido así, incluso Koneko, dejo su actitud seria y tenía una expresión asombrada al ver a Naruto así, parecía una especie de zorro

-¿Naruto?- Hablo Rias

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Naruto enfocando su mirada hacia los demás, podían ver sus colmillos, sus marcas más grandes pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos, un rojo intenso con esa pupila marcada que le daba un aspecto más salvaje de lo que ya era

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rias

-Claro, me siento perfectamente- Contesto

-¡Naruto te vez genial!- Dijo Issei al ver a su amigo cubierto de esa energía roja

-Gracias Issei- Sonrió Naruto mostrando sus colmillos

-Es… sorprendente, creí que tu Sacred Gear tendría que ver con el Senjutsu- Confeso Rias llamando la atención de Koneko

-Oh no, el Senjutsu lo aprendí gracias a mi maestro, es un tema aparte, aunque también soy bueno en el Senjutsu- Explico Naruto

-¿Naruto sempai puede usar el Senjutsu?- Pregunto Koneko mientras se acercaba a Naruto

-Sip, ¿Porque?- Pregunto Naruto

-Yo… no nada, tenía curiosidad- Contesto Koneko algo dudoso

-¿Estas segura Koneko?- Pregunto Naruto

-Sí, muchas gracias Naruto sempai- Respondió Koneko mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás

-Claro, si quieres puedo enseñarte a usarlo, así que no dudes en decirme- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko

-Gracias sempai- Volvió a repetir Koneko en un susurro

-Un momento…- De la nada Issei puso una cara como si tuviera una gran revelación. –Dijiste que podría tener sirvientes, ¿Cierto Rias sempai?- Pregunto Issei serio

-Sí, si te esfuerzas podrás tener tus propios sirvientes- Respondió Rias

-¿Y harán lo que yo quiera?- Volvió a preguntar Issei

-Supongo, eso hacen los sirvientes- Contesto Rias confundida

-No importa lo que sea ¿Cierto?- Pregunto para asegurarse recibiendo un asentimiento de Rias. -¡Ser demonio es lo máximo!- Grito Issei emocionado

-¿Qué?- Fue la pregunta de la mayoría

-Tendré mi propio harem de sirvientas- Contesto Issei presumiendo su idea, la mayoría se golpeó la cara con la mano

- **Wow, ese chico es o muy estúpido o un genio-** Comento Kurama

-¡Desde ahora comienza mi exitosa vida como demonio!- Grito emocionado Issei

-¡Sí!- Grito también Naruto divertido por su amigo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 3 de esta historia, espero les guste espero ansioso sus comentarios/sugerencias

Recuerdo que Killer Bee a pesar de poder usar su transformación completa, también podía sacar solo una o más colas, así que pensé que sería buena idea que Naruto usara una cola como sustituto de Sacred Gear, Hmm no sé si debería hacerlo harem, posiblemente solo Rias y Koneko estarán con Naruto, y Asia e Irina con Issei, aún faltan Akeno y Xenovia, pero esa es una sorpresa, que supongo que se la imaginaran, bien con esto me despido, hasta la próxima

Reviews

Alex012- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, yo recuerdo que el Senjutsu de Naruto solo detectaba a las personas por su chakra pero no sus emociones, creo recordar que el sello maldito de Jūgo era pura energía natural y era lo que no podía controlar, espero te guste este capitulo

Gjr-Sama- Gracias, espero te guste este capitulo

Gadihan- Okay, espero te guste este capítulo, posiblemente sea Koneko y Rias con Naruto, Sona yo la veo más con Saji, o con alguien más, tiene los mismos poderes que tenía en la 4ta guerra ninja, después de todo, este fanfic está ubicado unos meses después de la guerra, sep., el fanfic empezó unos días después de que Rias convirtió a Issei en demonio.

Zafir09- En algún punto de la historia le contara todo a Rias, precisamente por eso hice referencia a Koneko preguntando sobre el Senjutsu, y en capitulo anterior a Rias relacionando el Senjutsu de Naruto con Koneko, como puse arriba quizás solo serán Rias y Koneko quienes estarán con Naruto, ojala te guste este capitulo

Joker-san- Muchas gracias, en algún punto de la historia le dirá sobre su vida como shinobi, principalmente porque se acaban de conocer, espero te guste este capitulo

Daizuke- Hmm hemos estado hablando sobre eso y veré como lo hago no invencible, espero podamos seguir conversando

kitsune berserk- El fanfic está ubicado unos meses después de la cuarta guerra ninja así que tiene la apariencia de Naruto al final de la guerra, si no me equivoco cuando se acabó justo cumplía 17 años, Hmm intentare alargarlos más, este es más largo, creo, espero te guste el capitulo

Guest34- Hmm tengo una ligera idea de cómo solucionar eso, pues es cierto que es muy parecido el círculo mágico a un sello, pero en vez de chakra usa magia

trollmemex- Muchas gracias, aquí el capítulo, espero te guste, no creo que sea harem, a lo mucho harto tendrá a Rias y Koneko

javierdiaznavia- Hmm no voy al corriente con el manga de Boruto, quizás un rinnegan sea darle mucho poder, de todos modos lo pensare, entonces con el 20% de su poder podría por ejemplo ¿usar el elemento lava o magnético?, eso no lo recordaba


	4. Repartidores, Primer contrato

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Luego de que Naruto e Issei descubrieran sus Sacred Gear Rias comenzó a explicarlos niveles de los demonios que iban desde nivel elite, nivel superior, nivel intermedio y el nivel inferior, también les informo que ellos también tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en demonios de clase superior o elite

-Primero, tienen que repartir todos estos panfletos- Pidió Rias mientras Koneko llevaba algunas cajas llenas de papeles con el círculo del clan Gremory

-Claro- Susurro Issei al ver todo lo que tendría que hacer

-¡Bien!- Grito Naruto, si bien era mucho tendría con que pasar el rato

-Véanlo del lado bueno, son dos, así que será menos trabajo, Naruto, tú repartirás la parte norte de la ciudad, e Issei repartirá en la parte sur- Comento Rias y cada uno tomo una caja u salió del club para repartir

-Bien Naruto, ¡Vamos! Es nuestro primer paso para tener un harem- Dijo Issei emocionado

-Lo dijiste hace un momento per ¿Qué es un harem?- Pregunto Naruto, nunca había escuchado esa palabra

Issei solo negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto. –Te falta mucho por aprender Naruto, pero para eso están los amigos- Luego de eso Issei le explico a Naruto que era un harem y todas las ventajas que según Issei tenían los harem

-Ya veo, y ¿No se enojaran al ver que son más de una?- Pregunto Naruto, en el libro de Jiraiya había visto que una chica casi mata a su novio por haber visto a otra chica

-Eh, nunca me había preguntado eso, bah, supongo que no, bien vamos Naruto, terminemos esto rápido- Respondió Issei y ambos partieron, Issei fue en su bicicleta a toda velocidad a la parte que le correspondía

-Así que un harem eh- Comento Naruto mientras cargaba su caja y comenzaba a caminar

 **-¿Qué?, ¿ahora piensas tener tu harem?-** Pregunto Kurama burlón

-No, pero Tsunade baachan una vez me explico que había gente que tenía varias esposas, ¿No será lo mismo?- Pregunto Naruto

 **-Hmm, puede ser, principalmente hacen eso la gente rica** \- Respondió Kurama

-Ellos tienen el suficiente dinero para mantener a varias esposas- Contesto Naruto

 **-En cambio tú nunca has tenido dinero por gastarlo en ramen o cualquier cosa inútil-** Se burló Kurama

-¡Hey!, además, mama me dijo que buscara a alguien como ella, nunca dijo que buscara más de una chica- Recordó Naruto

 **-Así que a alguien, mandona, loca y pelirroja, la mocosa roja cabe en el perfil de tu madre-** Dijo Kurama recodando a Rias

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, como sea, creo que aquí está bien- Comento Naruto mientras se metía en un callejón. –Jutsu clones de sombra- Naruto creo unos 30 clones y entre todos se repartieron todos los papeles para que fuera menos trabajo

 **-¿Eso no es trampa?-** Pregunto Kurama al ver a los clones comenzar a saltar por todos lados repartiendo los papeles

-No creo, nunca lo prohibieron- Respondió Naruto mientras corría con sus papales también

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Bucho, la energía de Naruto…- Comenzó a decir Akeno extrañada

-Sí, se dividió en aproximadamente 30 partes- Respondió Rias confundida

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo Naruto kun?- Pregunto Kiba

-No lo sé, pero esas 30 partes de la energía están moviéndose por toda la ciudad- Contesto Rias

-Acaba de desaparecer una- Aviso Akeno

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Se preguntó Rias

-Espero que cuando vuelva nos diga- Comento Akeno

-Naruto siempre da respuestas muy ambiguas, como si no digiera toda la respuesta- Dijo Rias

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Si! Acabe, Jaja soy el primero- Dijo un clon y desapareció

-Carajo, uno ya acabo- Comento uno al recibir los recuerdos del clon que desapareció

-Seré el siguiente- Dijo uno mientras entregaba los pocos que le quedaban

-Ja, en su cara- Uno acabo y desapareció también

 **-Convirtieron el trabajo en una competencia, me gustaría sorprenderme de eso pero no puedo-** Comento Kurama riendo un poco

Luego de unos 15 minutos todos los clones y Naruto habían repartido todos los papeles, Naruto decidió tomarse su tiempo en regresar al club, se paseó por la ciudad admirándola, era tan diferente de su aldea que quedo fascinado con cada que veía, incluso tuvo la suerte de encontrar un local de ramen, que no era tan bueno como el de Ichiraku pero valía la pena, luego de eso decidió que ya era hora de regresar al club

-¡Llegue!- Anuncio Naruto entrando a la sala del club, al parecer solo estaban Kiba, Koneko y Rias, Akeno había salido a un contrato

-Eso veo Naruto, ¿Ya acabaste?- Pregunto Rias

-Si, ¿Issei aún no llega?- Pregunto Naruto, al no ver a su amigo en la sala mientras, se sentaba en uno de los sofás

-No, aún no ha acabado- Respondió Rias mientras

-Ehh espero que este bien- Comento Naruto

-Dime Naruto, ¿cómo repartiste los panfletos?- Pregunto Rias

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la pregunta

-Luego de unos minutos que salieron, sentí como tu energía se dividió en 31 partes- Explico Rias sorprendiendo aún más a Naruto

-Wow, puedes sentir la energía de la agente cuando quieras, eso es bastante útil- Comento Naruto

-Sí, pero no has respondido, además con el paso de los minutos se fueron disminuyendo las partes, luego de eso volvió a ser una- Insistió Rias a Naruto

 **-Jajaja te atraparon mocoso-** Se burló Kurama

(Tch, cállate) Respondió Naruto molesto. –Me clone- Dijo Naruto simplemente

-¿Clonación?, puedes clonarte de nuevo por favor- Pidió Rias dudando un poco de la respuesta de Naruto

(Ah qué más da) Pensó Naruto mientras se paraba e iba al lugar de la sala donde no había tantas cosas. (Jutsu clones de sombra) Naruto mientras hacia su posición de manos y aparecieron 2 clones

-Listo- Dijeron los tres clones con el pulgar arriba

Rias y Kiba se acercaron a Naruto y los clones sorprendidos, Koneko solo se puso de rodillas en el sillón y se recargo en el respaldo para ver mejor

-Increíble Naruto kun- Comento Kiba recibiendo un agradecimiento de los tres Naruto

-Así que por eso sentía tu energía dividida- Concluyo Rias mientras examinaba los clones

-Si, puedo crear clones casi ilimitados- Comento Naruto

-¿También lo aprendiste de tu maestro?- Pregunto Rias curiosa

(No realmente). –Si- Respondió Naruto

-Ya veo, sabía muchas cosas tu maestro- Comento Rias

-Si, fue de los mejores maestros- Respondió Naruto recordando que tuvo varios maestros

-¿Tuviste más maestros en Grecia?- Volvió a preguntar Rias

-¿En dónde?- Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Grecia, dijiste que venias de Grecia- Respondió Rias

-Ah cierto, si tuve varios maestros, cada uno me enseño cosas muy valiosas- Contesto Naruto emocionado, recordando a todos sus maestros a los cuales les tenía mucho respeto

-Entonces puedes hacer aún más cosas- Concluyo Rias

Si- Respondió Naruto algo nervioso. – ¿Tu que Sacred Gear tienes Rias?- Pregunto Naruto de la nada, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-Yo no tengo, los Sacred Gear solo se otorgan a humanos, yo desde que nací soy demonio, aunque tengo una especie de magia por parte de mi madre que es única incluso entre los demonios- Explico Rias

-Woa, es genial- Contesto Naruto emocionado, sus clones se habían puesto a ver todo lo que encontraban, -¿Y tú Kiba?- Pregunto Naruto

-Mi Sacred Gear me permite crear tantas espadas como quiera y con las características que quiera- Contesto Kiba creando una espada cubierta de fuego y una azul que emanaba frio

Naruto miro las espadas emocionado cuando Kiba le ofreció la de hielo, Naruto acepto emocionado y la tomo, comenzó a jugar haciendo cortes al aire

-¿Sabes manejar la espada Naruto kun?- Pregunto Kiba al ver a Naruto, sus movimientos eran bastante básicos pero eran buenos

-No mucho, solo lo que eh observado- Respondió Naruto mientras seguía con la espada

-Yo puedo enseñarte Naruto kun- Ofreció Kiba

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Naruto emocionado

-Sí, cuando gustes- Contesto Kiba

-¡Sí!, gracias Kiba- Agradeció feliz Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Terminante antes que yo?- Pregunto Issei que iba llegando

-Si- Contesto Naruto

-Y… ¿Porque hay tres tú?- Pregunto Issei al ver a los clones

-Oh cierto- Dijo Naruto y deshizo los clones. –Listo, son mis clones- Contesto Naruto, mientras le explicaba lo de los clones

Luego de eso, comenzaron a charlar sobre cualquier cosa y finalmente cada quien fue a su hogar, al día siguiente seguirían repartiendo panfletos hasta que se acabaran todas las cajas. Así luego de dos días terminaron todo, los clones de Naruto ayudaron mucho por lo cual no dijeron nada sobre si era trampa o no

-Muy bien, acabaron antes de lo esperado, los felicito- Comento Rias

-Gracias Bucho- Agradeció Issei

-Fue fácil- Respondió Naruto con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Bueno, ahora el siguiente paso, es grabar su inscripción mágica en el círculo mágico- Explico Rias. -¿Quién quiere ir primero?- Pregunto Rias, Naruto discretamente empujo a Issei causando que avanzara un paso para no caerse

-Hey ¿qué te pasa?- Pregunto Issei mientras veía a Naruto riendo

-Muy bien Issei, ven, Akeno por favor- Comento Rias y Akeno se paró en el círculo

-Claro, Bucho- después de unos segundos Akeno volvió a hablar. –Está listo Bucho- Indico Akeno

-Perfecto, gracias Akeno, bien Issei préstame tu mano- Pidió Rias e hizo un pequeño círculo mágico en la palma de su mano

-¿Esto es?- Pregunto Issei

-Ahora puedes usar el círculo mágico para transportarte al lugar donde te invocan, párate en el centro- Indico Rias

-Bien- Contesto Issei mientras se paraba en el centro (¡Ahora a por mi primer contrato!) Pensó Issei

-Sabes qué hacer cuando llegues ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Rias

-¡Claro!, debo hacer el pacto- Mientras hablaba comenzó a brillar el circulo. – ¡Me voy!- Grito Issei, y brillo más el circulo y el, luego de unos segundos se fue quitando el brillo dejando ver a Issei parado en el circulo

-Bueno, parece que aún no puedes transportarte por el círculo, tendrás que ir de otro modo- Comento Rias pensativa

-¿Y cómo?- Pregunto Issei desilusionado de no haber podido usar el circulo

-Que tal en tu bicicleta- Propuso Naruto

-¿Qué clase de demonio llega en bicicleta?- Pregunto Issei a lo que Koneko lo señalo haciéndolo agachar la cabeza

-Bien, ¡me voy!- De nuevo grito Issei y salió corriendo de la sala

-Espero que lo logre, bien ahora es tu turno Naruto- Indico Rias mientras Akeno asentía y hacia lo mismo que antes

-Listo- Aviso Akeno

-Muy bien Naruto harás lo mismo que Issei- Indico Rias mientras le dibujaba el círculo a Naruto

-Okay- Respondió Naruto y se paró en círculo –Me voy- Comento Naruto y a diferencia de Issei desapareció y apareció en un cuarto pequeño con un sujeto de no más de 30 años viéndolo sorprendido

-Woa, no creí que funcionaria- Comento el sujeto sorprendido

-Bueno, parece que tú me invocaste, ¿cuál es tu deseo?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado por el tipo

-No pensé que funcionaria así que no se- Dijo el sujeto haciendo que Naruto se golpeara la cara

-Dime, que te gustaría, algo que desees o no se- Contesto Naruto

-Lo tengo, una esposa sexi- Comento el sujeto luego de pensarlo unos segundos

-Hmm, eso te costaría la vida- Dijo Naruto

-¡Carajo!- Grito el sujeto mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se dejaba caer, luego de la nada recupero la compostura. –Que tal una cita con una chica- Dijo el sujeto

-Eso es fácil- Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa algo rara

 **-¿Que planeas mocoso?, ¿de donde sacaras una chica a estas horas?-** Pregunto Kurama

(Fufufu ya veras, conseguiré comida gratis). –Bien cierra los ojos en lo que hago mi magia- Indico Naruto y el sujeto le hacía caso

 **-No me digas que…-** Comenzó a decir Kurama pero Naruto ya estaba haciendo sellos, luego de una explosión de humo y después de tanto tiempo salió a la luz la linda Naruko

Cuando el sujeto abrió los ojos vio a una chica rubia con dos coletas con un vestido naranja, el sujeto quedó sorprendido

-Wow, ¿y el demonio?- Pregunto mientras buscaba a Naruto

-Oh, se fue, dijo que me encargara yo- Mintió Naruto

-Ya veo, ¿vamos?- Comento el sujeto

Luego de eso simplemente fueron a comer, donde Naruto se comió varios tazones de ramen, el sujeto hablaba demasiado, Naruto solo se dedicaba a comer y asentía ante todo lo que le decía, al final volvieron a casa del sujeto y Naruto le entrego una hoja para que pusiera que tal había sido su experiencia invocando demonios, luego Naruto solo se fue dejando al hombre feliz de haber tenido una cita con una "Mujer". Naruto simplemente deshizo el jutsu de transformación e hizo lo que le indico Rias para volver a la sala del club por el círculo mágico

-Listo- Apareció Naruto llamando la atención de Rias, quien revisaba unos papeles

-Oh Naruto bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Rias

-Perfecto- Respondió Naruto con el pulgar arriba

-Genial, completaste tu primer contrato, Issei se quedara con el invocador, dijo algo de una chica mágica, solo espero que cumpla el contrato- Dijo Rias preocupada

Al siguiente día en eslalon del club Naruto solo comía dulces con Koneko mientras veía a Rias regañando a Issei

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a una iglesia- Ordeno Rias bastante seria

-Si Bucho- Dijo Issei con voz baja

-El simple hecho de entrar podría iniciar una guerra- Dijo Rias sorprendiendo a ambos

-Y tampoco te acerques a esa chica- Agrego Rias

-Pero ella es mi amiga- Defendió Issei

-Son muy diferentes, ella trabaja para la iglesia, le causaras problemas- Cometo Rias menos seria

-¿Y eso que?, no importa nada, si se llevan bien deben ser amigos- Comento Naruto, ambos voltearon a verlo, Issei algo feliz de que al menos Naruto estuviera de su lado

-Aunque quieran, si la iglesia se entera que un demonio es su amigo la van a castigar, por igual contigo, no quiero que nada le pase a mis queridos siervos- Explico Rias mientras salía del club

Issei se sentó en el sofá enfrente de Naruto y Koneko, soltando un gran suspiro. –Hmm en verdad era buena persona esa chica- Comento Issei algo decepcionado

-Quizás deberías buscarla y ser amigos, no te estoy diciendo que te metas a la iglesia, pero los amigos son de las cosas más importantes en la vida, seguramente te arrepentirás si no la buscas- Recomendó Naruto, si se trababa sobre la amistad, Naruto solía ser bastante serio al respecto

Issei quedó bastante sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto, simplemente asintió en silencio y decidido

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto acaba el capítulo 4 de esta historia, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios

 **Nota importante, Leer obligatoriamente:** Sobre la o las parejas de Naruto, tengo razones ¿Buenas? Para haber tomado la decisión de que Rias sea la pareja de Naruto, principalmente porque ya paso una pequeña explicación durante el capítulo, por el parecido que tiene con Kushina en varios aspectos, por lo que se podría pensar que Rias es como había dicho Kushina, una chica como ella, otra de las razones es simple, viven juntos, es inevitable que pase algo si viven juntos, Naruto no tiene otro lugar donde vivir, y no es tan buena idea que viva en la escuela, y la razón más obvia: Naruto al entrar a la historia de DxD, pasara a ser el protagonista e Issei será un personaje medianamente secundario, por esa razón Naruto pasara a ser el héroe de la historia, así que él se encargara de resolver problema como la boda arreglada de Rias, desde ahí Rias obviamente comenzara a fijarse en él, es algo que se ve venir,

Para que Koneko la ponga con Naruto es el hecho que no me gusto que al final Koneko también quedara "Enamorada" de Issei, a demás como tengo planeado y muchos lo intuyen, Naruto le enseñara a controlar el Senjutsu, con Sona no tengo problema así que quizás si la ponga con Naruto, aunque no sale mucho al inicio de la historia

Ahora, Asia, Akeno Irina y Xenovia, Asia no se fijara en Naruto con nada, ella es la que desde mi punto de vista se enamoró de Issei desde el primer momento, Irina es amiga de la infancia de Issei así que sería difícil que sintiera algo por Naruto y así que pensé que debería ir con Issei y no me la imagino con Naruto

Un pequeño spoiler de la historia, meteré a Sasuke en un futuro no muy lejano probablemente, así que a Akeno y Xenovia para mi quedaran mejor con Sasuke, Akeno es del tipo que le llamaría la atención más Sasuke, y Xenovia es una chica ruda que quedaría mejor con alguien serio como Sasuke

Es una nota más larga de lo que creí, espero que la lean para que no haya más confusiones del tipo "¿Porque pusiste a tal con tal?"

Sin más que agregar, espero haya quedado claro, nos leemos después, no creo que hayan más cambios sobre las parejas, es muy improbable

Reviews

Gadihan- Me alegro que te gustara, Hmm eso nunca me quedo muy claro pero yo lo tomare como que aún puede acceder a ese modo, posiblemente, si bien en el capítulo especifique que Naruto leyó las novelas Icha Icha, la inocencia es algo característico de Naruto, Hmm, probablemente podrían estar en cada una de las aldeas o Gyuki podría prestarles la isla tortuga para que vivan tranquilamente

Alex012- Podría hacerlo, seria interesante hay un fanfic que leí hace algún tiempo donde Naruto dijo que quería ser fuerte por sí mismo y solo uso el poder de Kurama en casos extremos, no veo necesario que use armadura o algo, el siempre a pelado con su ropa simple así que no creo que le meta algo más, bueno ya explique eso arriba, espero sigas leyendo mi historia

Daizuke- Espero hayas leído la nota de arriba donde explico mis razones, no creo cambiar de opinión, pero si lo llego a hacer, en todo caso pondría a Xenovia con Naruto

Trollmemex- Que bueno que te gusto, y también la idea de usar a Kurama como sustituto de Sacred Gear, espero te guste este capitulo

Craky- Gracias bro, espero te guste este también, me lo pensé mucho y al final se me ocurrió eso

Genjuki- Exacto, ahora que tiene control total de Kurama puede sacar el manto cuando quiere, al igual que Bee que uso parte del poder de Gyuki sin llegar a la forma final en algunas ocasiones

Alucardzero- Bueno espero que comprendas porque planeo poder a Rias con Naruto, Issei será menos pervertido, probablemente, eso quedaría bien, pero aún no sé cómo hacerla

Zafir09- Gracias, pues harem no habrá, quizás a lo mucho serán tres chicas, aun no sé, como explique en la nota de arriba

LEDN- Probablemente si ponga a Sona con Naruto pero de igual manera estará Rias

Bladetri- Comenta xD xD

Javierdiaznavia- Naruto no es serio hasta tiempo después de la guerra, casi topando con the last, esto se ubica después de la guerra por lo cual sigue siendo un poco el Naruto de siempre, el sabio le dio el chakra, hasta donde sé el conocimiento no se puede transmitir, y no recuerdo que en algún momento le diera esas células ya que el sabio nunca interactuó con Hashirama y no tiene forma de tomar sus células, no encontré nada sobre el elemento metal, lo de la longevidad es cierto pero para el rinnegan tendría que implantarse células de Sasuke y tener un Mangekyō para que este evolucionara, no soy de darle muchos poderes a Naruto, simplemente con lo que tiene y quizás otra cosa sin que pase a lo OP

Fenixrojo36- Aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste

Nato Uzumaki- ¿Porque siempre se meten con las hermanas? Además que no tengo hermanas así que no me afecta en nada, solo significa que son lo demasiados ingenuos (Tontos) como para insultar de una mejor forma, hay que tener un poquito más de creatividad o algo, hay un libro llamado como insultar con propiedad que está bastante bueno, ya explique todo eso arriba, espero comprendas

Agustín Monetti- Ya explique mis motivos, espero y sean convincentes, Akeno no la veo con Naruto, Xenovia quizás, Irina es amiga de la infancia de Issei por lo que difícilmente sentiría algo por Naruto, Ciertamente Serafall es infantil, quizás demasiado para Naruto, aun así lo veré, no se me había pasado por la cabeza Serafall

Joker-san- Que bueno que te gusto, Jaja Issei contrasta mucho con Naruto en ese sentido, Hmm estará interesante

Greivin- Hmm no suelo hacerlos muy largos los capítulos, espero poder hacerlos más largos

Natsukurogane1912- Muchas gracias, Hmm también será Koneko y quizás Sona, ya veré como avanza la historia


	5. Un sacerdote loco

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

El grupo de Rias se dirigía a una gran casa abandonada, habían recibido una petición para exterminar a un demonio exiliado que atraía gente y los mataba en la noche

-Huele a sangre- Comento Koneko en la entrada de la casa

-Hmm, instinto asesino- Dijo Naruto

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué dijiste Naruto?- Pregunto Issei

-Siento una presencia, obviamente malvada- Respondió mientras entraba

-Parece que tienes buenas habilidades para rastrear- Alago Akeno

-Sí, viene de por allá- Dijo Naruto señalando una pared

-Prepárense- Advirtió Rias y de atrás de la pared salió una extraña criatura, una especie de centauro solo que en vez de tener parte de caballo era como la de un perro, la parte de arriba era de una mujer armada con dos lanzas

-Wow es enorme- Comento Naruto mientras veía hacia arriba

-Jujuju, es mi día de suerte, no tuve que atraer a nadie, solos vinieron a mí- Dijo la demonio riendo

Naruto sin previo aviso lanzo un kunai para ver sus reacciones, el demonio simplemente desvió el kunai con una de sus lanzas

-Parece que quieres ser el primero rubio- Dijo la demonio mientras se preparaba para atacar a Naruto con una de sus lanzas, antes de cualquier cosa Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el demonio

-¡Naruto!, Kiba, Koneko, vayan- Indico Rias preocupada

 **-Sigues corriendo a la acción sin un plan-** Comento Kurama suspirando

-Oh claro que tengo un plan- Contesto Naruto, la demonio ataco con su lanza, Naruto salto y subió en la lanza para después correr por ella

La demonio trato de atacarlo con su otra lanza, sin embargo Kiba la detuvo con una espada, Naruto salto hacia el techo, giro para impulsarse con él y cayó en picada hacia la parte de atrás de la demonio, rápidamente creo un rasengan y lo impacto en su lomo causando que se parara en dos patas por el dolor, Koneko aprovecho esto y la tomo por la cola y la comenzó a girar, para finalizar la lanzo y Akeno la recibió con un fuerte ataque de rayo

-Ara ara, parece que resiste bastante- Comento Akeno mientras aumentaba la potencia

-¿Qué le pasa a Akeno?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se reunía con Rias e Issei

-Es una sádica, por otro lado, ¿Por qué demonios atacaste? Fue peligroso- Regaño Rias

-Oh lo siento, la costumbre- Dijo Naruto recordando sus días donde el que atacaba primero y por sorpresa ganaba

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto raíz sin entender muy bien

-Algún día te lo contare, quizás más pronto de lo que crees- Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Akeno que seguía atacando

-Por cierto Rias ¿Qué pieza soy? Pregunto Issei, mientras Naruto peleaba, Rias le explico los tipos de piezas

-Peón- Contesto Rias

-Eh, ¿solo soy un peón?- Pregunto Issei algo desanimado

-El peón es una pieza tan importante como las demás- Dijo Rias

-¿Pieza?- Pregunto Naruto y Rias volvió a explicar lo de las piezas

-Hmm- Naruto no entendía muy bien

-Tú eres la torre, así que tienes mejores capacidades físicas- Explico Rias

-Ya veo- Asintió Naruto varias veces con la mano en la barbilla

 **-¿Entendiste algo de lo que te dijo?-** Pregunto Kurama

(No del todo, pero al parecer tengo más fuerza que cualquiera, o bueno Koneko es una torre también) Respondió Naruto poniéndose a pensar más

 **-Bueno, al menos entendiste algo-** Comento Kurama

-¿Naruto?- Hablo Rias

-¿Eh? Que pasa- Dijo Naruto

-Te pregunte si habías entendido, solo te quedaste viendo a la nada- Comento Rias

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo, entendí la mayor parte- Respondió Naruto

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- Dijo Rias

-Está hecho Bucho- Comento Akeno

-Muy bien, vámonos- Indico Rias y salieron de ahí

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al siguiente día, Naruto e Issei fueron a repartir más volantes, y de igual forma Naruto acabo pronto gracias a la ayuda de sus clones

-Hey Naruto, tenemos una petición- Comento Rias

-Hm, está bien- Respondió Naruto mientras se paraba y estiraba un poco

-Planeaba mandar a Issei pero ya que estas aquí- Explico Rias y Naruto fue al círculo

-Muy bien, yo me encargo- Diciendo esto Naruto desapareció y apareció en una habitación oscura

-Carajo apesta a sangre- Comento Naruto y al voltear, vio a un sujeto muerto clavado en la pared cubierto de mucha sangre

-Demonio kun, bienvenido, déjame presentarme, soy el joven sacerdote Freed Zelzan- Hablo un sujeto de cabello blanco mientras giraba

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- Pregunto Naruto serio

-Oh sí que lo hice, yo pertenezco a una organización que caza demonios- Respondió Freed como si fuera lo más obvio

-Eso no explica porque lo mataste- Contesto Naruto apretando los puños

-Alguien que invoca demonios es basura, así que también merece morir- Respondió Freed riendo como loco. –Los demonios se alimentan por los deseos de los humanos- Dijo mientras ponía su pie en la cara del sujeto clavado. –Por eso los mato antes de que se corrompan más- Y con esto último aplito la cabeza del tipo colgado

-Bastardo- Comento Naruto mientras comenzaba a soltar instinto asesino

-Oh, ¿estás enojado demonio kun? Entonces el momento perfecto para matarte- Dijo Freed riendo, antes de que sacara sus armas Naruto lo golpeo en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared

-OH eso no estuvo mal- Comento mientras se paraba

-Cállate- Naruto enojado

Freed saco sus pistolas y le disparo una bala de luz a Naruto en la pierna, mientras se paraba, Naruto agacho su mirada al sentir dolor en su pierna

-¿Te gusta? Esto dispara balas de luz que son letales para ustedes- Explico Freed mientras lamia su pistola

-Eso no me detendrá- Naruto apareció frente a Freed y le golpeo el estómago, lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia la otra pared (Kurama, cura mi pierna por favor) Pidió Naruto

 **-Estoy en eso-** Respondió

-Jujuju, veo que puedes moverte- Dijo Freed y comenzó a reírse

(Maldición, este loco me recuerda a Orochimaru) Pensó Naruto

-¿Freed san que pasa?- Pregunto una chica rubia que acababa de entrar

-Oh Asia chan, me encargo de este demonio- Respondió Freed

-¿Ese joven es un demonio?- Pregunto Asia dudosa

-Sí, no te dejes engañar Asia chan- Respondió

-Pero no parece malo- Comento Asia

-Oh pero lo es, todos los demonios son basura- Dijo mientras disparaba

-Te dije que eso no servirá- Dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai y hacia que Freed soltara su pistola. –Aquí solo tú eres basura, matar sin alguna razón es estúpido- dijo Naruto furioso mientras aparecía delante de él y lo agarraba por la camisa

-¿Qué harás demonio kun? ¿Tienes lo necesario para matarme?- Se burló Freed

Antes de que Naruto hiciera algo, sintió la presencia de Rias y los demás quienes aparecían en el círculo mágico de los Gremory

-Naruto ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rias

-Sí, no te preocupes- Respondió Naruto

-Jujuju, mas demonios, me divertiré mucho- Se rio Freed

-Cállate- Naruto lo azoto contra la pared

-¡Asia! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Issei sorprendido

-Issei san, ¿Eres un demonio?- Pregunto Asia sorprendía y algo triste

-Sí, lo siento- Contesto Issei

-Así que lo conoces, bueno que más da aun así lo matare- Dijo Freed

-¿Crees que te dejare?- Pregunto Naruto mientras acercaba su rostro al de Freed, tenía los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, y por unos instantes Freed logro ver un gran zorro con una mirada feroz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Freed sintió algo de miedo, luego de eso Naruto lo lanzo bruscamente

Freed recuperándose rápidamente del pequeño shock saco otra pistola y apunto a Issei, Naruto iba a detenerlo, pero antes de que hiciera algo Asia se puso frente a Freed

-Por favor no mate a Issei san, es buena persona- Pidió Asia

-Asia- Susurro Issei

-Quítate, ningún demonio es bueno- Respondió Freed

-No, estoy segura que Issei lo es- Aseguro Asia sin moverse, haciendo enojar a Freed

-¡Que cosas dices monja! ¡Todos los demonios son basura!, ¿Qué no aprendiste eso en la iglesia?- Grito Freed ya muy molesto mientras trataba de golpear a Asia, el golpe nunca llego Naruto agarro su mano

-Te dije que no te dejaría- Dijo Naruto mientras le agarraba fuertemente el brazo

-¡Maldito demonio! ¡Suéltame!- Grito Freed mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre

-Naruto déjalo, nos vamos- Ordeno Rias

-Puedo con el- Respondió Naruto serio

-No es cuestión de poder o no, es un sacerdote, si lo matas nos meteremos en problemas con la iglesia- Explico Rias, luego de pensarlo unos segundos Naruto golpeo a Freed en el rostro, soltándolo haciendo que se cayera y camino hacia el grupo

-Bucho, debemos llevar a Asia con nosotros- Dijo Issei

-No podemos- Respondió Rias mientras comenzaba a brillar el suelo

-¡Pero no puedo dejarla con el!- Grito Issei señalando a Freed quien se ponía de pie y sacaba unas espadas y trataba de llegar a ellos

-Solo los miembros podemos usar el círculo- Explico Rias

-No te preocupes por mi Issei san, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- Dijo Asia para tranquilizar a Issei

-Si vuelves a lastimar a alguien, juro que te buscare y te matare- Amenazo Naruto como pocas veces lo hacia

-Asia- Issei apretó los puños fuertemente. –Nos volveremos a ver- Dijo antes de desaparecer con los demás

Al llegar a la sala del club, se fueron a sentar al sofá, Naruto se fue a una pared y se recargo con los ojos cerrados a pensar en lo que había pasado

 **-Mocoso cálmate, estas asustando a tus compañeros-** Comento Kurama, y en efecto, sin darse cuenta estaba soltando un fuerte instinto asesino causando que los demás voltearan a verlo con confundidos

(No puedo, no pensé que en este mundo también hubiera ese tipo de gente) Respondió Naruto intentando bajar el instinto asesino

 **-Humanos que se matan entre sí, por eso no me caen bien los humanos, pero la mocosa roja tiene razón, por lo que entendí él está en otro bando, hubieras causado una guerra-** Dijo Kurama

(¡Ya lo sé!, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese bastardo) Respondió Naruto soltando de golpe el instinto asesino, luego de unos segundos logro controlarse

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Rias preocupada y algo asustada

-Sí, lo siento- Se disculpó Naruto mientras abría los ojos y caminaba a sentarse

-¿Qué fue esa sensación de hace un momento?- Pregunto Issei

-Eso pasa cuando me enojo, aunque es muy efectiva para asustar enemigos- Respuesta Naruto

-Ara ara, aunque ahora nos asustaste a nosotros- Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa tratando de amenizar el ambiente

-Lo siento, pero ese sujeto me hizo enojar mucho- Se disculpó de nuevo Naruto

-Te entiendo Naruto, pero no podemos hacer nada- Dijo Rias tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Sí, lo sé- Contesto Naruto tratando de zanjar el tema mientras se recargaba en el sofá

-Naruto mañana vamos al centro de juegos- Dijo Issei de la nada con una cara de determinación. (Evito que ese sujeto golpeara a Asia, y él me animo a seguir siendo su amigo, debo pagárselo de alguna forma) Pensó Issei

-Claro, cuenta conmigo- (¿Qué carajo es un centro de juego?) Pensó Naruto

 **-¿Entonces porque aceptaste ir?-** Pregunto Kurama

(Se veía muy emocionado, no lo puede rechazar) Respondió

-Bien, mañana nos vemos- Contesto Issei

-Sip- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Naruto, ¿Cómo está tu pierna?- Pregunto Rias al ver el pantalón de Naruto con una pequeña mancha de sangre

-Oh ¿eso? Ya sano, no te preocupes- Dijo Naruto restándole importancia

-Si no me equivoco, eran balas de luz, ¿Cómo sano tan rápido?- Pregunto Rias mientras veía a Naruto

-Ehh, debe ser una habilidad de mi…- Comenzó a decir Naruto

 **-Sacred Gear** \- Ayudo Kurama

-Sacred Gear- Termino de decir Naruto

-Ya veo, por eso cuando te encontré, te curaste en una sola noche a pesar de todas tus heridas- Dijo Rias recordando su primer encuentro

-Supongo que si- Le dio la razón Naruto para que no tratara de saber más

-Algún día nos tendrás que enseñar todas tus habilidades Naruto kun- Pidió Kiba

-¿Eh? Claro, algún día- Contesto Naruto nervioso

-Ara ara, parece que Naruto nos está ocultando cosas- Comento Akeno al ver la reacción de Naruto

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no muchos digo- Dijo Naruto bastante nervioso

-Ahh Naruto, ¿no me dirás ni siquiera a mí?- Pregunto Issei mientras movía a Naruto

-Uf, ¿no sienten calor?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se echaba aire con la mano

-Naruto sempai no cambies el tema- Pidió Koneko

Luego de esto, Naruto trato de explicarles que no tenía secretos, obviamente no le creyeron y Naruto tuvo que prometer que pronto les diría, después de unos minutos más de charla cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar a descansar del largo día

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Y aquí termina el capítulo 5 de la historia, wow me tarde más de lo que esperaba, pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo libre estos días, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, espero les haya gustado, espero ansioso sus comentarios

Reviews

Kitsune berserk- Que buena que te gusto, bueno ese tema ya lo resolvimos pero aun así una disculpa, que bueno que te gusto lo de Koneko, creo que lo dejare en solo ellas dos, saludos

guest34- Hmm ciertamente eso sería interesante, aunque Issei no tiene chakra y no estoy muy seguro que pueda hacerlo, Naruto si puede compartir el chakra, pero los de DxD no tienen red de chakra así que no se si funcione, aun así lo tendré contemplado

Genjuki- Aun no estoy seguro en que momento aparecerá, espero encuentre el momento perfecto

Daizuke- Lo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión que es lo dejare así, solo dos chicas para cada uno, Rias y Koneko para Naruto y Xenovia y Akeno para Sasuke, claro que a Issei serán Asia e Irina

Trollmemex- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este

Agustín Monetti- Según mi punto de vista el harem es 4 o más, yo planeo dejarlo en dos, Rias y Koneko ya que Koneko es mi personaje favorita y realmente odie que al final ella también se enamorara de Issei, aunque también es buena idea lo de Xenovia con Kiba, no lo había pensado, pienso que Hinata es como Kushina en otro sentido que en el de parecido físicamente, de hecho, mi primera idea era que Hinata también estuviere en el fanfic y Naruto se quedara con Hinata si o si, son muy infantiles los dos, por eso desde mi punto de vista no funcionaria, yo diría que Naruto debería encontrar alguien que sea lo contrario, serio y tranquilo, espero te guste el capítulo y mi explicación

Hinata0266- No sé hasta qué punto Naruto puede llegar a ser serio, si bien en la actualidad es bastante serio, incluso en the last, era algo serio sin topar en lo completamente serio, este esta cuando Naruto aún tenía 17 años por lo que aún no es completamente maduro, Hmm eso probablemente ya no lo cambie, ¿Teorías?, a que te refieres con teorías, bueno no entiendo muy bien, creo que te refieres a los fanfics, pero bueno no importa como lo digas, ¡Saludos!, gracias por comentar mi historia

Joker-san- No sé si Kurama recuerde o sepa el estilo de uzu, quizás podría juntarlo los dos y así crear su propio estilo, un poco de cada uno, todo sea por cumplir y no recibir los regaños de Rias, pues un amigo me recomendó que lo metiera y me pareció buena idea así que probablemente si lo meteré, nos vemos ojala te guste este capitulo

Bladetri- Comenta xD (Algo que no sea lique xD)

Zafir09- Me alegro que te gustara, lo de los harem, al menos para Naruto lo dejare en dos, Rias y Koneko, voy muy atrasado con las novelas ligeras así que no recuerdo si al final Kuroka dejo sus maldades, aun así quizás la ponga con Issei, sobre Sasuke igual y lo dejo en dos, Sona me gusta más con Saji, los dos infantiles no creo que funcionara una relación así, yo diría que uno debe ser serio para que la relación funcione adecuadamente, algo como Rias para tranquilizar la locura de Naruto, Kurama no lo había pensado, siempre me pareció alguien solitario, a menos que encuentre la forma de "Materializarlo" por llamarlo de alguna forma ya que se encuentra dentro de Naruto y sería complicado llevar una relación así


	6. Salida problemática

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto e Issei habían acordado salir a pasar el rato, luego de perderse, Naruto logro llegar al punto de encuentro algo cansado y desesperado de dar tantas vueltas

-Ah Issei, al fin- Dijo Naruto al ver a Issei recargado

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Pregunto Issei

-Me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo- Contesto Naruto, nunca admitiría que se había perdido

-Como sea, vamos a comer- Dijo Issei y comenzaron a caminar

-Genial, me muero de hambre- Acepto Naruto, luego de un rato llegaron a un lugar restaurante de comida rápida, sin embargo antes de entrar, Naruto logro reconocer a alguien. –Hey Issei ¿Esa no es tu amiga?- Pregunto Naruto

-Es cierto, ¡Asia!- Issei inmediatamente salió corriendo

-¿Issei san? Me alegro que este bien- Saludo Ashia

-Lo mismo digo, estaba preocupado por ti- Dijo Issei

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Asia

-Voy a comer con Naruto, ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto Issei

-Me encantaría- Respondió Asia feliz

-Vamos- Issei tomo la mano de Asia y la llevo a Naruto. –Naruto ella es mi amiga Asia, Asia él es Naruto- Los presento Issei

-Mucho gusto Naruto san, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Freed san- Agradeció Asia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Oh no te preocupes, no fue nada- Respondió Naruto y los tres entraron, Issei se encargó de ordenar todo

Luego de comer y explicarle a Asia como se comía una hamburguesa decidieron ir al centro de juegos, Naruto y Asia estaban fascinados al entrar, ninguno de los dos había estado en un lugar así

-Vaya, hay muchas cosas interesantes- Comento Naruto mientras veía todo

-¿Asia?, ¿Quieres uno de esos?- Pregunto Issei al ver que Asia veía un peluche dentro de una maquina

-¿Eh?, no es necesario Issei san, no quiero ser una molestia- Trato de negar Asia

-No digas eso Asia, no eres una molestia- Respondió Issei mientras movía la garra para sacar el peluche, luego de unos segundos saco satisfactoriamente el peluche y se lo dio a Asia

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Asia bastante feliz

-Genial, yo quiero intentarlo- Comento Naruto mentiras trataba de sacar un peluche fallando. –Maldito- Trato de nuevo Naruto fallando nuevamente

-Hey Naruto ¿no quieres probar otra cosa?- Dijo Issei al ver a Naruto enojado por no poder ganar

-No, ahora si maldita cosa- Amenazo Naruto a la maquina mientras se alzaba las mangas para golpear la maquina

-Hey, ¿qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto Issei al notar las intenciones de Naruto

-Unos pequeños arreglos- Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra

-Issei san, Naruto san, vamos ahí- Pidió Asia emocionada mientras señalaba una cabina para fotos

-Si si, es una magnífica idea- Comento Issei mientras jalaba a los dos hacia la cabina

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Naruto mientras examinaba cada parte de la cabina, especialmente una especie de pantalla que estaba adelante

-Es para tomar fotos- Contesto Issei mientras presionaba algunos botones

-Wow, ¿que no debería haber una persona?- Pregunto Naruto, la última vez había sido una persona quien le había tomado una foto con su equipo

-No, esta máquina las toma automáticamente- Explico Issei mientras terminaba las configuraciones. –Listo, tomara la foto- Aviso Issei

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? ¡Woa!- Naruto se asustó por el repentino flas frente a él, luego de unas cuantas fotos salieron de la cabina y recogieron las fotos, en casi todas Naruto salió con caras algo raras haciendo reír a Issei y a Asia, Naruto solo imito el clásico "Hmp" Sasuke y volteo hacia otro lado

Al salir del centro de juegos los tres se dirigieron al parque y se sentaron en una banca a descansar

-Woa me divertí mucho- Comento Issei mientras se estiraba

-Tch esa maldita maquina me la pagara la siguiente vez- Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba el puño

-Naruto san ¿Cómo está tu herida?- Pregunto hacia recordando que Freed le había disparado

-Oh eso, no te preocupes, ya sano por completo- Contesto Naruto

-Ya veo, me siento aliviada, no fue necesario curarla- Comento así tranquila

-¿Puedes curar heridas?- Pregunto Naruto curioso

-Sí, desde hace tiempo puedo hacerlo- Respondió Asia

-La habilidad de Asia es sorprendente- Dijo Issei, él ya había visto su habilidad en acción

-Espero verla algún día- Comento Naruto

-Sip, la próxima vez deberíamos ir a otro lado- Dijo Issei para que Naruto no quisiera regresar al centro de juego,

-Issei san, Naruto san, muchas gracias por este día- Agradeció Asia con una reverencia. –Mi sueño siempre fue tener amigos y salir a comer y platicar, gracias a ustedes pude cumplirlo- Continuo Asia con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-Entonces salgamos más veces y divirtámonos más- Propuso Issei mientras sostenía las manos de Asia, Naruto repentinamente se puso de pie y se posiciono frente a Asia e Issei

-Eso no va a pasar- Se escuchó desde arriba

-¿Yuuma chan?- Pregunto Issei tartamudeando mientras se ponía de pie y veía al ángel caído que lo había matado

-Agh, sigues vivo e incluso eres un demonio, que asco- Comento el ángel caído con un tono de desprecio

-Reynalle sama- Susurro Asia asustada

-Vámonos Asia- Ordeno Reynalle, Asia solo se pegó a Issei. –Vamos, no me hagas perder mi tiempo- Volvió a repetir Reynalle molesta

-¡No!- Grito Asia sorprendiendo a los demás, ninguno se esperaría esa reacción de una chica tan tranquila como Asia. –Quiero quedarme con Issei san y Naruto san- Respondió aun un poco asustada

-Entonces te traeré por la fuerza- Amenazo Reynalle y comenzó a volar hacia ellos, sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el instinto asesino de Naruto

-Issei, retrocede- Dijo Naruto serio, Issei dudo un poco pero al final se hizo hacia atrás con Asia

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Pregunto Reynalle mientras creaba las ya conocidas lanzas de luz

-Su amigo, y ni creas que te dejare lastimar a alguno de los dos- Respondió Naruto con una mirada seria mientras sacaba chakra de Kurama y formaba la primera cola para asustarla

-Con eso no me asustaras- Como si leyera su mente respondió Reynalle y lanzo la lanza de luz hacia Issei, Issei sin saber muy bien que hacer, cargo a Asia al estilo princesa y salto tanto como pudo esquivando la lanza, Naruto al ver que estaban bien corrió hasta Reynalle y lanzo un golpe

-Tu pelea es conmigo- Dijo Naruto, Reynalle para esquivarlo se elevó, sin embargo, Naruto formo una gran garra con el chakra de Kurama y se estiro hasta tomar a Reynalle que fue más lenta que la garra, luego de esto la azoto contra el piso

-Asqueroso demonio de clase baja- Insulto Reynalle mientras se ponía de pie tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían

Furiosa, Reynalle creo tres lanzas a su alrededor y las lanzo hacia Naruto

-¡Naruto san!- Grito Asia asustada al ver que Naruto no se movía

Naruto creo dos rasengan, aunque tenían un color naranja rojizo debido al manto de chakra, golpeo 2 de las 3 lanzas de Reynalle destruyéndolas, la última sin embargo, la agarro con la garra de chakra dejando en shock a Reynalle, rápidamente regreso la lanza hacia Reynalle quien apenas logro cubrirse con sus brazos y sus alas para no recibir tanto daño, aprovechando esto Naruto fue hasta Issei y Asia

-Lleva a Asia y escóndanse- Dijo Naruto, Issei simplemente asintió y tomo la mano de Asia para correr, sin embargo antes de que dieran un paso frente a ellos apareció Freed con una espada en la mano

-¿Van a algún lado Asia chan?- Pregunto Freed

-Eres el de la última vez- Comento Issei

-Vine porque se estaba tardando Reynalle chan, y me encuentro con demonio kun y Asia chan- Comento Freed mientras apuntaba a Naruto con su espada

-Tch eso no fue suficiente para aquella chica, Issei te dejo a Freed- Comento Naruto al ver que Reynalle se paraba con dificultad

-¿Eh?, pero yo…- Trato de decir Issei

-Dime algo, ¿Quieres proteger a Asia?- pregunto Naruto serio

-Claro que si- Contesto Issei sin dudarlo ni un momento

-Cuando tienes algo que proteger, te volverás realmente fuerte- Dijo Naruto, recordando a Haku, estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Issei quien miro su brazo un momento y alzándolo activo su Sacred Gear

-Tienes razón, protegeré a Asia no importa que pase- Respondió Issei con determinación haciendo sonreír levemente a Naruto quien le extendió su puño

-Vamos, choquemos los puños- Dijo Naruto, Issei hizo caso y choco su puño en el que tiene su guante, Naruto le paso algo de chakra y el guante comenzó a emitir un fuerte brillo, le crecieron más escamas a los lados y al final salieron otras dos grandes escamas amarillas

 **-¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! -** Se escuchó del guante mientras sufría los cambios

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Issei al ver su guante. –Me siento más fuerte- Comento

-Te lo encargo- Comento Naruto y salto hacia Reynalle quien trataba de crear otra lanza de luz (Tienes que hacerte fuerte por tu cuenta, pero te ayudare esta vez) Pensó Naruto sonriendo un poco

 **-Buena idea lo de pasarle mi chakra mocoso-** Comento Kurama

(Ja, dude por un momento que funcionaria) Respondió Naruto

-Jujuju demonio kun se fue, bueno te matare a ti- Freed corrió hacia Issei y trato de atacarlo con su espada, aunque para sorpresa de Freed e incluso para Issei logro esquivar con facilidad la estocada

- **¡Boost! -** Comenzó a sonar el guante de nuevo

-Eres mejor de lo que pareces- Dijo Freed y saco rápidamente una pistola y le disparó balas de luz, puso su guante frente a él evitando la mayoría de las balas, sin embargo recibió 3 disparos en las piernas

Freed al ver que había acertado en sus piernas lanzo estocadas a gran velocidad, Issei se protegía con su guante, moviéndolo en sincronía de las estocadas mientras retrocedía poco a poco

-No deberías poder moverte- Comento Freed confundido

-No sé qué pasa- Dijo Issei mientras desviaba una estocada y preparaba un gran golpe

 **-¡Explosión!-** Sonó del guante de nuevo

-Pero si algo se, es que protegeré a Asia pase lo que pase- Issei conecto el golpe el Freed lanzándolo unos metros atrás

Mientras tanto Naruto tenía acorralada a Reynalle quien estaba bastante desesperada

-Cómo es posible ¡Soy superior!- Reynalle se hizo para atrás tratando de huir

-Lo siento , pero dejarte viva podría traer problemas en el futuro- Comento Naruto mientras creaba un rasengan más grande de lo normal, incluso superior al odama rasengan, poco a poco se comenzaron a formar aspas a su alrededor, una de las tantas versiones del rasengan que creo en todo su esplendor

-¡Rasen Shuriken!- Naruto apareció frente a Reynalle y la golpeo con su famoso jutsu, luego de girar su mano el rasen shuriken salió disparado junto con Reynalle hacia el cielo, unos segundos después exploto en el aire, matando y convirtiendo en cenizas a Reynalle

Issei al acercarse a donde estaba Freed, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, había decidido huir al momento de ver que Reynalle no podía ganar la batalla en contra de Naruto

-¿Issei san?- Pregunto Asia mientras se acercaba a Issei

-Ah, parece que escapo- Dijo Issei

-Muchas gracias por protegerme- Agradeció Asia

-No es nada Asia, eres mi amiga, hará cualquier cosa por protegerte- Respondió Issei con una gran sonrisa

-Issei san- Repitió Asia y comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a Issei

-¿Eh? ¿Asia? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Issei mientras sostenía a Asia de los hombres

-Buen trabajo Issei- Felicito Naruto. –Me alegro que estés bien Asia- Dijo Naruto haciendo que Asia llorara un poco más al saber que también él se preocupaba por ella

-Nadie se había preocupado por mí- Contesto mientras se recargaba en Issei y lloraba más. -Todos me veían mal, aunque quería hacer amigos me evitaban y se alejaban de mi- Asia se aferró a Issei sacando todo lo que tenía dentro

-Vamos Asia, no llores, claro que me preocupare por ti, yo no te dejare sola- Contesto Issei mientras abrazaba a Asia, dejando de lado su pervertida actitud por un momento

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto Asia mientras veía a Issei

-Claro que si- Aseguro Issei

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Asia desde el fondo de su corazón

-Entonces, ¿Porque no te unes a mí?- Hablo Rias, había llegado hace un momento y Naruto la había puesto al tanto de lo que paso

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- Comento Asia sin entender muy bien

-¿Bucho? ¿Cuándo llego?- Pregunto Issei quien no la había visto

-Hace un momento, vamos al cuarto del club para hablar mejor- Sugirió Rias, luego de unos segundos todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la escuela

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Woa, lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, pero bueno, esto de buscar trabajo no es nada fácil, bueno, espero no tardar tarto la próxima vez, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios

Bladetri- Respuesta a comentario

Guest34- ¿Eh?, no estoy seguro de poder hacer sufrir a Rias, digo no lo planeo por lo menos

Dragón saku- Hmm, no estoy seguro, aunque quizás sea buena idea que Kurama tenga pareja

Hinata0266- Ohhh ya veo, en efecto es más maduro, sin embargo algo característico de Naruto es su actitud algo inmadura algunas veces y maduro en los momentos que la situación lo requiera, aun no sé muy bien que hacer respecto a eso, para escribir el fanfic, me inspire en otros que eh leído, en su mayoría incluso sin ser crossover son harem, y con esto no quiero decir que es harem solo porque lo leí en otro lado, si no que pienso que un harem quedaría bien en un crossover de con higo School DxD, espero te guste este capitulo

Agustín Monetti- Bueno probablemente se quede en dos, espero te guste este capitulo

Trollmemex- Gracias, espero te guste este también

Genjuki- Hmm no lo sé, aún tengo que ver eso

Joker-san- Recuerdo que en DxD le hicieron tantas cosas y aun así estaba como si nada, supongo que es parte de su loca personalidad, rayos, no especifique eso, en el capítulo dos, a lo que me refería cuando puse que no tenía nada, es a que Naruto en el momento de despertarse no tenía su porta kunai ya que se lo quito Rias al acostarlo, sé que suena como una excusa inventada en el último momento pero si lo pensé

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, Hmm no estoy seguro, pensare en ello, supongo que pronto Jujuju

Kitsune berserk- Yai!, le enseñara a usar correctoramente el Senjutsu, Sona es calculadora y seria, quizás si quedaría con Naruto aún no lo sé, no lo sé, quizás solo katana, espero te guste este capitulo

Zafir09- Bueno, ya hablamos sobre eso por mensaje, aun así, sigo pensando en que hacer respecto a las parejas, si tienes alguna idea o sugerencia no dudes en mandar mensaje, espero te guste este capitulo

Guest- Ciertamente no había pensado en eso, principalmente porque es un fanfic centrado en el mundo de high School DxD, quizás debería pensar en eso también


	7. Entrenamiento, bendición de ero sennin

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Habían pasado unos días desde la batalla con Reynalle y Freed, al igual que el día que Asia se había convertido en demonio, aunque lo dudo un poco, luego de ver a Issei y al grupo de Rias platicando tan alegres se libró de cualquier duda, no solo le estaba ofreciendo ser un demonio, sino que también, un lugar al cual pertenecer, le estaban ofreciendo lo que ella más anhelaba en la vida, amigos, amigos en los cuales confiar, platicar y salir

-Carajo- Se quejó Issei el cual se cayó de su cama, había acordado salir temprano con Rias para hacer ejercicio y hacerse más fuerte. –Buenos días Bucho, lo siento por tardar- Se disculpó Issei, luego de arreglarse rápido, salió, fuera de su casa ya estaba Rias esperándolo

-No te preocupes Issei, vamos- Le restó importancia Rias y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Quién me va ayudar con mi entrenamiento? ¿Acaso será Bucho?- Pregunto Issei con ilusión (Un entrenamiento con Bucho) Reía Issei mientras se imaginaba a Rias ayudándolo a entrenar

-Eso pensé, pero luego se me ocurrió algo mejor- Respondió Rias confundiendo a Issei

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Issei, antes que Rias respondiera, habían llegado al parque y ahí estaba su respuesta

-Rias, Issei, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto Naruto, llevaba un traje deportivo como el que llevaba Rias e Issei, solo que este era verde, algo extraño ya que Naruto rara vez salía del naranja

-Debí imaginarlo- Comento Issei con llanto falso

-Vamos Issei, por más entusiasmo- Dijo Naruto mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda. -¡Debes mantener encendidas tus llamas de la juventud!- Grito de repente Naruto mientras hacia una gran sonrisa y le brillaban los dientes

-¿Eh?- Fue la repuesta de Issei

-Daremos 30… no 50 vueltas por todo el parque vamos- Naruto jalo a Issei y comenzaron a correr

-¿Y ese cambio de personalidad?- Se preguntó Rias al ver a Naruto tan animado

 **-¿Ahora que idiotez estás haciendo?-** Pregunto Kurama al ver a su Jinchūriki

(Rias me pidió ayudar a Issei, y que mejor que hacerlo de esta forma) Respondió Naruto mientras seguían corriendo

 **-Te vez ridículo con ese traje y gritando tonterías** \- Se quejó Kurama

(Cejotas sensei era algo extraño, pero sus entrenamientos físicos eran los mejores, no por nada Madara lo nombro como el más fuerte de todos) Respondió Naruto recordado como en la guerra Guy había dado una de las peleas más espectaculares de todas

- **Debo decir que en eso tienes razón, pero eso no evita que sea ridículo, al menos no tienes ese estúpido peinado de tazón** \- Admitió Kurama

(Lo intente, pero no se me acomodaba mi pelo) Dijo Naruto haciendo que Kurama se golpeara la cara por la idiotez de su Jinchūriki. -¡Issei!, ¿qué demonios haces? Continuemos por el camino de la juventud- Grito Naruto e Issei trato de correr más

-¿Terminaron de correr?- Pregunto Rias al ver a Naruto y un Issei casi muerto acercarse

-Sip, vamos Issei, es pronto para parar, vamos a hacer 100 flexiones- Dijo Naruto y se puso a hacer las flexiones

-No… puedo… mas- Issei se agacho y apenas logro hacer unas cuantas

-¡Issei! ¡Vamos!- Grito Naruto

-Ahh- Issei ya no podía hacerlas

-Ya debería llegar- Comento Rias, Issei alzo la cabeza para ver a que se refería

-¿Un ángel?- Susurro Issei, al ver a Asia acercarse, desde su perspectiva la veía brillar por el sol, quizás también el hecho de que estaba en el piso muerto de cansancio

-¡Siento llegar tarde!- Asia venia corriendo tanto como podía, desafortunadamente se cayó, estrellándose con el suelo

-¡El ángel cayo!- Grito Issei asustado, mientras se paraba como podía y ayudaba a Asia a pararse, luego de esa extraña caída, los 4 se sentaron a descansar un poco

-Traje té para todos- Aviso Asia mientras repartía su té

-Muchas gracias Asia- Agradeció Naruto

-Este delicioso, serás una buena esposa- Comento Issei

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Issei san no digas esas cosas!- Dijo Asia sonrojada mientras trataba de golpear a Issei

-Rias, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Naruto al ver a Rias algo rara al escuchar su conversación

-No, no es nada- Negó Rias

(Miente) Pensó Naruto

 **-Obviamente** \- Dijo Kurama

-Como sea, vamos a la casa de Issei, el equipaje debe estar listo- Anuncio Rias. –Naruto, ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto Rias

-Oh no, no te preocupes por mí, vayan- Contesto Naruto

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde- Se despidió Rias

-adiós Naruto- Se despidió Issei algo confundido

-Hasta luego Naruto san- Se despidió Asia educada como siempre

-Claro- Dijo Naruto. –Bien, hora de continuar- Se dijo a si mismo Naruto y corrió de nuevo, esta vez a un lugar algo apartado de la ciudad, era un pequeño bosque, en una de sus exploraciones encontró el lugar, al llegar se sentó a meditar

 **-¿Y bien?-** Pregunto Kurama

-Aun me cuesta un poco reunir la energía natural- Respondió Naruto

 **-¿Qué tal el jutsu de invocación?-** Pregunto Kurama

-No funciona, lo intente pero no pasa nada- Contesto Naruto. –Logre entrar en modo sabio pero tardo bastante- Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, luego de eso, comenzó a practicar la kata de los sapos, si bien era un estilo hecho exclusivamente para el modo sabio, era bastante útil, creo algunos clones para pelear contra ellos, a lo largo del tiempo se le había olvidado algunos movimientos, para eso está practica

-Estoy en casa- Saluda Naruto feliz, aunque llevaba unas semanas viviendo con Rias, aún estaba feliz por tener a alguien que lo recibiera

-Bienvenido, ¿Naruto qué te paso?- Pregunto Rias al ver a Naruto sucio y con algunas heridas pequeñas

-Estuve entrenando un poco- Explico Naruto

-¿Un poco? Mira como vienes- Regaño Rias

-¿Un poco sucio?- Contesto Naruto con rascándose la cabeza

-Ve a bañarte, cenaremos en un rato- Dijo Rias

-Sip- Contesto Naruto y se fue a bañar, al salir ya estaba lista la cena, cenaron tranquilamente para finalmente irse a dormir

Dos días después Naruto se encontraba en la sala del club de ocultismo, estaba con una espada de madera practicando con Kiba, le estaba enseñando lo básico para manejar una espada

-Bien Naruto kun, aprendes muy rápido, es como si llevaras el arte de la espada en tus venas- Felicito Kiba

-Jeje, debe ser mi sangre Uzumaki- Contesto Naruto sin pensar

-¿Uzumaki?- Pregunto Rias quien veía atentamente como practicaban

-Ah, aunque técnicamente soy huérfano, sé que tengo sangre Uzumaki, los cuales eran excelentes en el uso de la espada- Explico Naruto, sorprendiendo a los demás al saber que era huérfano

-Volvimos- En ese momento llego Issei y Asia

-Bienvenidos- Saludo Akeno

-Bien Asia, terminaste con los panfletos, es hora de tu primer contrato- Aviso Rias, al decir eso Issei tuvo un escalofrió e instintivamente hizo una cruz con los brazos

-¿Pero y si le pasa algo?- Pregunto Issei asustado

-¿Eh?- Fue la respuesta de todos

-Qué tal si se encuentra a un pervertido… o algo peor- Respondió Issei, imaginándose los peores escenarios posibles

-Para ese tipo de encargos hay demonios especiales- Dijo Rias

-Aun así- Comento Issei asustado

-¿Y si Koneko la acompaña?- Propuso Naruto

-Es una buena idea, si Koneko chan va estará segura- Apoyo Issei

-¿Tienes algún problema Koneko?- Pregunto Rias y Koneko negó con la cabeza. –Muy bien, Koneko acompañara a Asia, a su primer contrato- Dijo Rias

-Estoy a tu cuidado Asia sempai- Comento Koneko

-Muchas gracias Koneko san, estaré a su cuidado también- Agradeció Asia

-Muy bien, ¿lista?- Pregunto Akeno y fueron al círculo mágico

-¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió Asia algo emocionada

-Cuídense- Se despidió Naruto

-Nos vemos Asia, Koneko chan- Dijo Issei. –Espero que estén bien- Dijo Issei preocupado, no solo veía a Asia como una amiga, en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, desarrollo sentimientos que ni él podría describir

Esa misma noche Naruto dormía como siempre desacomodado, sin embargo algo o más bien alguien lo despertó moviéndolo

-¿Rias? No sentí que entraras- Comento Naruto

-Naruto, abrázame por favor- Pidió Rias y esta lo abrazo de la nada

-Eh ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Por favor Naruto, toma mi virginidad- Pidió Rias mientras se separaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!- Grito Naruto mas confundido de antes

 **-Mocoso, vamos es tu oportunidad de hacerte hombre** \- Comento Kurama algo divertido

(¿De qué hablas Kurama? No sé qué le pasa a Rias) Contesto Naruto

-Dime Naruto, ¿te gusto?- Pregunto Rias mientras se quitaba su última prenda

-Ehh bueno, claro que me gusta, digo quien te diría que no, pero no crees que- Comenzó a decir Naruto

-Entonces toma mi virginidad- Siguió Rias mientras se subía a la cama y se acercaba a Naruto

(El Icha Icha no me preparo para esto) pensó Naruto aun sin saber que hacer mientras Rias lo abrazaba

 **-Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti-** Dijo Kurama serio

-Naruto- Volvió a decir Rias mientras seguía abrazándolo

(¿Acaso esto es una bendición tuya del mas allá ero sennin?) Se preguntó Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en sus instintos, la abrazaba y se preparaba para corresponderla

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran seguir la habitación comenzó a brillar y un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo

(El círculo mágico de la familia Gremory) Pensó Naruto

-¿crees que con esto el compromiso se romperá?- Pregunto una hermosa maid de cabello plateado

-Si no hago esto, no me escucharan, ¿verdad Grayfia?- Hablo Rias

-El maestro y Sirzechs sama, se entristecerán si le entrega su pureza a alguien de origen humilde- Dijo Grayfia

 **-Jaja, mocoso te acaba de insultar alguien que no conoces, vaya suerte tienes-** Se burló Kurama

(Cállate Kurama, aunque es cierto, incluso arruino mi momento de oro, ero sennin estaría decepcionado de mi) Se desanimó Naruto por ser tan inseguro. –Hey, que te pasa para llamarme así- Se quejó Naruto

-Yo tengo el derecho de entregarle mi castidad a quien yo quiera, y no llames así a mi lindo ciervo- Respondió Rias algo molesta

Luego de una pequeña charla entre Grayfia y Rias, decidieron ir a la casa Gremory para arreglar algunos asuntos, dejando a Naruto algo confundido

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 7 de esta historia, es algo corto pero aun así espero les guste el capítulo, espero ansioso sus comentarios

Reviews

Bladetri- Respuesta

kitsune berserk- Pronto, pronto, espero, adoro a Koneko y que mejor que ponerla con el protagonista, Hmm, también estaría bien, sería cuestión de encontrarle una espada perfecta para él, espero te guste el capitulo

Agustín Monetti- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este, por eso mismo metí la escena de Issei vs Freed en el anterior, y si peleara con Valí, después de todo son los dragones rivales, por lo que pelearan si o si

Hinata0266- Creo que esta vez me tarde menos en subir el capítulo, espero te guste

Trollmemex- Espero te guste este

Genjuki- Bueno, eso es algo, ojala te guste este

Alucardzero- Bueno, Reynalle es mala, así que vi obvio matarla, era bastante cruel, espero te guste este capitulo

Daizuke- Espero te guste este capitulo

Joker-san- Esta vez actualice mas rápido, espero te guste este capítulo también, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez

insomnio933- Hmm, aún no se a quién poner, aun conservo la idea original de que solo sea Rias y Koneko para Naruto, Akeno y Xenovia para Sasuke y Asia e Irina para Issei, aún falta por ver y como se va desarrollando la historia, así que aún no está decidido

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero y te guste este también, aun no sé qué hacer en cuestión de eso, aun así tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias y las de los demás para tomar una decisión

guest34- Mi idea es esa básicamente, espero te guste este capítulo, aun no sé si Sasuke será demonio, aunque si lo hace tengo una leve idea de cómo hacerlo


	8. Maldito Pajarraco, Koneko

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

El siguiente día Naruto, Issei, Asia y Kiba se dirigían a la sala del club, al estar frente a la puerta Kiba hizo una expresión algo extraña

-No detecte su presencia hasta llegar aquí- Susurro Kiba sorprendido

Al entrar sintieron el ambiente algo tenso, aparte de Rias, Akeno y Koneko, se encontraba Grayfia en el club

-Rayos, la maleducada de ayer- Murmuro Naruto algo molesto

-¿Eh? ¿Una maid?- Pregunto Issei emocionado

-Esto será problemático- Dijo Kiba

-Bien, ahora que están todos, tengo algo que decirles antes de empezar- Comenzó a decir Rias

-¿Quiere que lo diga yo Ojou sama?- Pregunto Grayfia, Rias negó con la cabeza

-La verdad es que…- Comenzó a explicar Rias, cuando de la nada apareció un círculo mágico en medio del cuarto, de el un gran destello y un poco de fuego apareció un sujeto joven rubio

-Mi hermosa Rias, eh venido a verte, vamos a ver el lugar de la ceremonia- Empezó a decir el sujeto mientras abrazaba a Rias

 **-Hey mocoso, ese tipo te quiere robar a tu chica-** Se burló Kurama

(Cállate Kurama… aunque si me molesta un poco) Respondió Naruto

-¡Suéltame Raiser!- Grito Rias mientras empujaba a Raiser

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a la presidenta!- Grito Issei señalando a Raiser

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Raiser con una cara aburrida

-¡Yo soy el peón de Rias Gremory, Hyōdō Issei!- Se presentó Issei gritando

-Oh, ya veo- Contesto Raiser indiferente. -¿Qué no le dijiste a tus siervos sobre mí?- Pregunto Raiser ignorando a Issei

-No hay necesidad de eso- Contesto Rias

-Ohhh tan fría como siempre- Comento Raiser

-Esta persona es Raiser Fénix sama, demonio de sangre pura de clase alta, tercer hijo de la prestigiosa familia Fénix- Presento Grayfia. –El prometido de Ojou sama- Completo

-Genial, otro presumido- Comento Naruto rodando los ojos

 **-Lo puedes arreglar a golpes como al mocoso Uchiha-** Propuso Kurama

(Podría intentarlo) Respondió Naruto divertido

-¡Ya te dije que no me casare contigo!- Grito Rias

-¿Porque no? La familia Gremory está preocupada por extinguirse, tu hermano dejo el clan, así que eres la única que queda- Dijo Raiser

-Yo elegiré con quien casarme- Respondió Rias

-Yo tengo el nombre del clan fénix sobre mis hombros, no puedo dejar que manches ese nombre, vine a buscarte a este mundo, aunque lo odie, el fuego y viento de este mundo son asquerosos, tan asqueroso que me cuesta soportarlo- Comento Raiser mientras se paraba y liberaba fuego molesto. –Así que te llevare conmigo, aunque tenga que matar a tus sirvientes- Amenazo Raiser mientras expulsaba más fuego

-Así que matar ¿Eh?- Comento Naruto llamando la atención de los demás, comenzó a elevar su chakra bastante /Algo parecido al primer y segundo Hokage frente a Sasuke/. -¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- Pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba y quedaba frente a él y aumentaba su chakra más asustando a los demás

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Pregunto Raiser confundido

-Uzumaki Naruto, y no permitiré que le pongas una mano a mis amigos- Dijo Naruto mientras parpadeaba y sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo intenso

Los demás podrían jurar ver un gran pájaro hecho de fuego, y a un zorro aún más grande moviendo sus 9 majestuosas colas

-Raiser sama, Naruto sama, si continúan con esto no me quedare de brazos cruzados- Comento Grayfia con una mirada sería, Raiser hizo caso inmediatamente y se tranquilizó apagando su fuego, sin embargo, Naruto solo volteo un poco y miro seriamente a Grayfia con esos ojos rojo sangre, mostrando que no estaba muy contento con Grayfia, esta mirada sorprendió e incluso asusto a Grayfia quien retrocedió un poco

-Naruto cálmate un poco- Pidió Rias mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Naruto

-Tch- Naruto bajo su chakra y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad aliviando a los demás

Luego de platicarlo un rato, llegaron al acuerdo de resolver todo en un Rating game, un juego donde los dos grupos lucharían entre sí, para decidir cuál es más fuerte de los dos, si el grupo de Raiser ganaba, Rias se casaría con él, y si el grupo de Rias ganaba la boda se cancelaria

-¿Ese es tu grupo?- Pregunto Raiser a Rias

-Así es, ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Pregunto Rias

-¡Jajaja! Esto será muy fácil, aparte de tu reina y el rubio, los demás no están a la altura de mis sirvientes, te mostrare lo que es un verdadero grupo, ellas son mis bellas sirvientes- Presento Raiser mientras aparecían 15 chicas bastante diferentes entre ellas

De la nada Issei comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que Raiser se dio cuenta

-Hey, tu sirviente me está mirando y llorando- Aviso Raiser

-SU sueño es tener un harem, supongo que quedo impactado después de ver a tu grupo- Explico Rias

-Ya veo, es normal que un demonio de clase baja me mire con envidia. –Dijo Raiser mientras se acercaba a unas gemelas que estaban entre su grupo. –Vamos a darle un buen show- Dijo Raiser y comenzó a besar a una, luego de unos segundos comenzó a besar a la otra

-Ahora me da más asco que antes- Comento Naruto molesto al ver al supuesto prometido de Rias, una de las sirvientes de Raiser se molestó al escuchar el insulto a su amo y fue a atacar a Naruto con un bastón de artes marciales, Naruto sin embargo, detuvo el bastón con facilidad. –No deberías atacar a la gente sin avisar- Dijo Naruto con la voz ronca y amenazante de Kurama, enseñando sus afilados colmillos y mostrando uno de sus mayores orgullos, su perfecta imitación de la mirada de muerte de Sasuke

-Vamos- Otra de las sirvientas de Raiser tuvo que jalarla ya que esta se había quedado congelada y no dejaba de temblar al ver a Naruto

-No había visto a Naruto san tan enojado- Comento Asia sorprendida

-Es fuerte… muy fuerte- Comento Kiba sorprendido

Raiser solo miraba serio a Naruto, llego a la conclusión que debía tener cuidado con ese sujeto, sin embargo aun así decidió darle a Rias un lapso de 10 días para que su grupo entrenara, luego de esto simplemente se retiraron dejando al grupo de Rias y a Grayfia solos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El grupo de Rias había decidido entrenar en los 10 días que les habían dado, para ello irían a una casa en una pequeña montaña, aun no llegaban pero ya habían puesto a entrenar a Issei

-Vamos Issei, date prisa- Apresuro Rias mientras subía

-No… puedo… mas- Comento Issei cargando una gran mochila

-Issei san, te ayudare- Se ofreció Asia, pero Rias la detuvo

-No te preocupes Asia, es parte del entrenamiento, debe ser fuerte- Dijo Rias

Antes de que digieran otra cosa escucharon ruidos de atrás, al voltear vieron a Naruto corriendo la subida, extrañamente Koneko iba corriendo a lado de él, ambos con mochilas aún más grandes que la de Issei

-No creas que te dejare ganar solo porque seas pequeña Koneko- Comento Naruto divertido por tener alguien con quien competir

-No perderé sempai- Contesto Koneko, su expresión seguía seria pero tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos, mostrando que también se divertía

-Así me gusta Koneko, ¡vamos!, ¡Issei, enciende tu llama de la juventud!- Grito Naruto cuando pasaron a lado de Issei

-¡No me dejare vencer!- Issei comenzó a competir también

-No pensé ver a Koneko así- Comento Akeno

-Sin embargo me alegra que se divierta- Respondió Rias

-Ara ara, pensé que te pondrías celosa por quitarte a tu rubio- Insinuó Akeno

-Démonos prisa también- Contesto Rias ignorando a Akeno

-Claro- Dijo Asia inocente como siempre

Al llegar a la gran casa, Naruto y Koneko estaban sentados en la entrada mientras Issei estaba sin aliento acostado en el pasto

-Bien, vallan a cambiarse, nosotras nos cambiaremos arriba- Indico Rias, Issei comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, sin embargo fue detenido por Naruto

-Vámonos Issei- Dijo mientras lo arrastraba y se caminaban con Kiba

-Issei kun, Naruto kun, me cambiare pero… por favor no me miren- Dijo Kiba extrañamente con un ligero sonrojo

-Te matare desgraciado- Contesto Issei comuna cara de pocos amigos

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Dijo Naruko igual de confundido mientras se ponía una traje deportivo parecido a su ropa original

Mientras Issei se había ido a entrenar con Kiba Naruto comenzó a reunir energía natural para después entrar en su modo sabio, luego de esto se levantó y camino hacia Koneko

-Hey Koneko luchemos- Propuso Naruto

Koneko solo asintió, sin embargo al voltear noto que los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado, ahora tenían un asombra naranja y sus ojos eran amarillos con la pupila como la de una rana. –Naruto sempai, ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?- Pregunto Koneko

-Es por el Senjutsu- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Koneko. –Vamos- Dijo Naruto y se puso en posición de pelea, Koneko aún no sabía porque Naruto quería pelear con ella pero de nuevo asintió y trato de golpear a Naruto quien esquivo el golpe rápidamente

Koneko se extrañó un poco, ella siempre acertaba sus golpes, así que trato de golpearlo obteniendo el mismo resultado, dio un patada que Naruto detuvo como si nada, Koneko decidió saltar y dar una patada descendente con el talón, Naruto sostuvo su pierna y la lanzo, Koneko fue rápida y con un giro logro caer de pie

Esta vez Naruto fue hacia Koneko y lanzo un golpe algo lento, Koneko confiada esquivo el golpe moviéndose, pero de la nada sintió un golpe y salió volando

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Koneko extrañada, Naruto golpeo el aire hacia ella, Koneko de nuevo sintió un golpe, era como si algo la estuviera golpeando

-Una de las ventajas del Senjutsu, aunque esquives mis golpes gracias a la energía natural, la puedo usar como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo, y no solo eso, en este estado, también aumentan mis reflejos y tiempo de reacción, por eso esquivo tus golpes con tanta facilidad- Explico Naruto serio

-¿Porque me dices todo esto sempai?- Pregunto Koneko

-Sé que eres diferente Koneko, note tu reacción al escuchar sobre mi Senjutsu, además en este estado puedo sentir aun mejor la presencia de los demás- Explico de nuevo Naruto

-Pero… yo no puedo controlarlo- Confeso Koneko mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Precisamente por eso te ayudare con el Senjutsu- Informo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella, Koneko solo alzo la cabeza para verlo de frente

-No quiero ser una molestia sempai- Dijo Koneko seria aun insegura si aceptar la ayuda de Naruto o no

-No eres una molestia, eres mi compañera y amiga, yo estaré feliz de poder ayudarte- Comento Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Koneko, Koneko era seria por naturaleza, era fuerte, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos aceptaba que cualquiera la tocara, sin embargo se sentía feliz de que Naruto quisiera ayudarla e incluso se atrevería a admitir que se sentía bien cuando Naruto le acariciaba la cabeza

(Parece que encontró alguien en quien confiar plenamente) Pensó Rias quien veía todo esto de lejos, se sentía aliviada, ella siempre se preocupó mucho por la personalidad y actitud de Koneko, ella deseaba que lograra confiar en los demás, por eso mismo está tranquila, sin embargo, también se sentía como había dicho Akeno, un poco celosa, si solo un poco, casi nada

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 8 de la historia, espero les haya gustado, algunas partes no me convencieron del todo, y creo e me quedaron algo OC las personalidades en algunas partes, espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios

Reviews

Kitsune Berserk- Koneko siempre me pareció súper linda, y por ende es mi chica favorita de High School DxD, como quien dice, solo le dio una probadita de todo el pastel xD, quien sea, todo puede pasar, quizás si quizás está más cerca de lo que parece, espero te guste este capítulo, siempre me alegra ver algún comentario tuyo en mi historia

Bladetri- Lique

Hyoma- Que bueno que te gusto, quizás si necesite más chakra, o quizás esté más lejos, no sé, lo de Pa y Ma es una excelente idea, si al final logra hacer la invocación lo hare, ciertamente es una buena idea desde ese punto de vista, aunque lo del emo vengador viajando a esa dimensión, no es tan loca si consideras que Naruto pudo haber dejado un rastro de chakra y con el rinnegan podría hacer algo, yo opino lo mismo, con 2 basta, incluso con una, pero no quiero dejar a Koneko con Issei ni con Sasuke, saludos

Trollmemex- Espero te guste este capitulo

Genjuki- xD, así es el ecchi, te deja con ganas de mas, espero te guste este capitulo

Joker-san- Después de pensar bastante sobre el título, se me ocurrió ese título, y veo que fue una buena elección, Hmm quizás debería investigar más sobre eso, ya que no recuerdo mucho sobre ellos, pero es buena idea, bueno pues el entrenamiento de Koneko ya comienza, espero no haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, espero te guste

Greivin- Lo siento por eso pero luego me dan los ya clásicos bloqueos de autor, espero hacerlos más largos

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, aun no estoy seguro de cuando incluirlo, aunque pienso que lo meteré pronto, pues como leíste ya (O al menos espero) Ya comenzó el entrenamiento de Koneko, desde el principio planeaba que la entrenara en los días antes del rating game, eh ahí la parte difícil de los harem, espero te guste este capítulo y espero saber tu opinión de que te pareció este capitulo

Laxarouchiha- Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste el capítulo, espero te guste este capullo también


	9. Senjutsu

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto y Koneko continuaron luchando por un rato más, hasta que Naruto decidió que era suficiente

-Bien Koneko, con esto termina nuestro enfrentamiento- Dijo Naruto mientras detenía un golpe de Koneko

-Pero aun no logro darle un golpe sempai- Respondió Koneko

-Eso no importa, ven siéntate- Naruto se sentó y señalo frente a el para que Koneko se sentara también

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pregunto Koneko mientras se sentaba en posición de meditación por recomendación de Naruto

-¿Has meditado antes?- Pregunto Naruto a lo que Koneko simplemente asintió. –Bien, ahora choca tu puño con el mío- Pedio Naruto mientras le extendía su puño

Koneko algo insegura choco su puño aun sin saber la razón, al ver que Naruto cerraba los ojos, ella lo hizo también y comenzaron a meditar, aun con los puños juntos, luego de unos cuantos segundos, Koneko comenzó a sentir como Naruto de alguna forma le estaba dando energía, esto sorprendió a Koneko quien abrió los ojos repentinamente sin saber que pasaba

-Concéntrate- Le dijo Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados. –Es energía natural, concéntrate en la energía, no trates de detenerla o liberarla, solo deja que fluya por tu cuerpo, trata de sentirla bien, el siguiente paso será que tú la reúnas sin necesidad de que te ayude- Explico Naruto a lo que Koneko simplemente cerro los ojos de nuevo e hizo lo que le dijo Naruto

-¿Así aprendiste tu sempai?- Pregunto Koneko algo curiosa

-No, fue un entrenamiento más… salvaje- Dijo Naruto sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar los entrenamientos de Fukasaku. –Este es perfecto para ti- Comento Naruto

Luego e unos 10 minutos Naruto abrió los ojos para ver cómo iba Koneko, sin embargo se llevó un gran sorpresa al ver que a Koneko le salían unas pequeñas orejas de gato en la cabeza, sin embargo eso no era lo más raro, lo más raro era que en su espalda había una cola blanca moviéndose de un lado a otro, al parecer Koneko no se había dado cuenta de eso, al sentir que Naruto dejo de pasarle energía natural abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Naruto mirándola fijamente, al dirigir su vista a lo que veía Naruto se dio cuenta que le había salido una cola

-Hey Koneko ¿Qué es…- No termino de decir Naruto cuando o Koneko se paró de golpe algo asustada e inquieta

-No puede ser- Susurro Koneko asustada, cuando le habían salido su cola y las orejas, aun sentía miedo de estar en ese modo

-Tranquila, recuerda que estoy aquí- Dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarla, se había dado cuenta que eso funcionaba bien para tranquilizarla

-Pero yo… no puedo- Continuo diciendo mientras su cola se agitaba más rápido

-SI te pasa algo te ayudare- Dijo Naruto para calmarla. –Qué te parece si tratas de golpearme de nuevo- Propuso Naruto, sin embargo Koneko solo lo vio como si estuviera loco. –No te preocupes por nada- Le dijo Naruto

Koneko lanzo un golpe, sin embargo se notaba que aún estaba insegura por lo que Naruto detuvo el golpe con aun más facilidad que antes de que tuviera la energía natural

-Vamos Koneko, no importa que pase, yo estaré contigo así que no temas- Dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de confianza hacia Koneko

Esta vez el golpe fue mucho más rápido que el anterior, Naruto lo evadió sin embargo Koneko comenzaba a lanzar más y más golpes que Naruto esquivaba o desviaba, Naruto decidió lanzar un golpe que Koneko evadió, sin embargo también logro evadir el golpe invisible de la energía natural, si bien no era el mejor golpe de Naruto era bastante sorprendente que Koneko lograra evadirlo

-Muy bien Koneko- Felicito Naruto mientras este comenzaba a lanzar golpes los cuales Koneko con algo de dificultad los lograba esquivar, aun los que iban cargados con energía natural, Koneko de vez en cuando lograba lanzar un golpe pese a estar casi todo el tiempo a la defensiva. –Es suficiente Koneko, descansemos- Recomendó Naruto al ver que Koneko estaba bastante cansada, por lo que decidieron recostarse en un árbol ya que mientras peleaban se habían alejado de la casa

(Hey Kurama, ¿crees que soy buen maestro?) Pregunto Naruto de la nada, si bien tenía su alumno principal Konohamaru, se sentía bien tener a alguien más a quien enseñar

 **-Supongo que sí, al menos explicas de una forma fácil de entender** \- Kurama debía admitir que su mocoso no lo hacía tan mal como sensei

(Ja, aunque Koneko entiende bastante bien) Dijo Naruto

- **Esa mocosa tiene talento, si se esfuerza lograra ser muy buena en el Senjutsu-** Dijo Kurama quien estuvo atento en el entrenamiento de Koneko

(Si, también me di cuenta de eso, solo que espero deje su miedo por usarlo) Respondió Naruto

 **-Ja, son parecidos en ese aspecto, recuerda que tú tenías miedo de usar mi poder-** Comento Kurama

(Lo sé, pero ahora eres mi amigo, quizás con el paso del tiempo y si seguimos entrenando ira perdiendo el miedo de su Senjutsu) Respondió Naruto, luego de relajarse un rato se quedó dormido, Koneko al igual que Naruto se quedó dormida recargada en el hombro de Naruto, ambos estaban exhaustos por su entrenamiento

-Ara ara, Rias ya los encontré- Aviso Akeno, como no llegaban Naruto y Koneko habían salido a buscarlos

-¿Dónde? ¿Están dormidos?- Pregunto Rias mientras se acercaba más y veía que en efecto estaban dormidos

-Parece que entrenaron mucho- Comento Kiba quien se acercó también

-Koneko chan se ve tan linda dormida- Dijo Issei mientras se acercaba para acariciar a Koneko, sin embargo esta inconscientemente levanto el puño golpeándolo en la barbilla. –Ay ay ay, Koneko chan es muy mala- Dijo Issei

-Eh ¿Qué hacen?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se despertaba y se tallaba los ojos con la mano

-Buscándolos, ya es bastante tarde y no llegaban- Explico Rias

-Ya veo, lo siento- Se disculpó Naruto mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Koneko haciendo que los demás lo vieran extraño

-¿La llevaras cargando todo el camino?- Pregunto Rias

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Ahh, bueno no importa, vamos- Respondió Rias y comenzó a caminar con los demás siguiéndola

(Que extraño) Pensó Naruto

 **-Uno no va por ahí cargando personas** \- Dijo Kurama

(¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?, lo hacía con Konohamaru cuando se dormía en los entrenamientos) Pregunto Naruto

 **-Digamos que es diferente por el hecho de que es una chica-** Respondió Kurama

(Hmm, que problemáticas son las personas) Pensó Naruto

Luego de llegar a la casa y cenar una deliciosa comida cortesía de Rias y Asia cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto para dormir, Naruto sin embargo no lograba dormir debido a su siesta de la tarde, al salir y llegar a la sala vio que no era el único ya que Rias estaba sentada tomando té

-Oh Rias, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas para dormir?- Pregunto Naruto

-Algo así, me siento preocupada por el rating game- Explico Rias

-¿Por qué el oponente tiene más demonios? O porque quizás no somos tan fuertes como ellos- Pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

-No, no dudo de ninguno de ustedes, sin embargo es mi primer juego, ellos tienen más experiencia- Explico Rias

-No te preocupes, aunque tenga más experiencia lograremos vencer- Trato de animarla Naruto

-El mayor problema es que Raiser es de la familia Fénix, así como el ave legendaria, los miembros de esa familia heredaron el poder de la inmortalidad, así que solo hay dos formas de venderlo, derrotándolo con un poder aplastante o golpearlo hasta que su espíritu este completamente aplastado- Comento Rias

-Entonces será fácil- Dijo Naruto algo arrogante

- **Ciertamente para ti es fácil hacer cualquiera de las dos-** Comento Kurama

-¿A qué te refieres?, Se que eres bastante fuerte pero aun así Raiser es de los demonios más fuertes de clase alta, y eso sin mencionar su capacidad de regeneración- Pregunto Rias confundida

-Dijiste que no podías dormir ¿cierto?, entonces déjame contarte una historia- Comenzó a decir Naruto ignorando la pregunta de Rias

 **-¿Estás seguro Naruto?-** Pregunto Kurama sabiendo que haría Naruto

(Sí, creo que es un buen momento) Contesto Naruto

-¿Una historia?- Pregunto Rias extrañada

–La historia de un pequeño mocoso rubio que anhelaba ser el líder de su pueblo y ser reconocido por la gente- Dijo Naruto y comenzó a contarle sobre su vida como ninja, sus grandes aventuras, y desventuras, si bien trato de resumirla para que no le fuera tan pesado, ahí se quedaron un buen rato, Naruto narrando emocionado y Rias escuchando fascinada por todo lo que le contaba Naruto

-Esa no es una historia cualquiera… esa es tu historia- Comento Rias sorprendida cuando Naruto termino de narrar la mayoría de su vida

-Es correcto, te dije que pronto te contaría sobre mí- Contesto Naruto

-Tu… viviste todo eso y sin embargo casi siempre estas sonriendo o riendo, incluso después de vivir una guerra sigues confiando en la gente, hasta te convertí en demonio y simplemente te adaptaste- Comenzó a decir Rias sorprendida por Naruto

-Es cierto que pase por muchas cosas, pero aun así a todas esas personas que dieron su vida y a mis amigos no les gustaría que estuviera deprimido todo el tiempo, y si la vida me ha enseñado algo es que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, te mentiría si digiera que no me sorprendí cuando me hiciste un demonio, e incluso llegue a pensar que lo mejor sería irme a buscar como regresar a mi aldea, pero cada vez me gusta más estar con ustedes, se han convertido en personas importantes en mi vida- Explico Naruto sus razones

-Yo quisiera ser como tú- Comento Rias después de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Eh?- Volteo Naruto sorprendido

-A pesar de todo siempre te mantuviste fiel a tu camino, sin importarte lo que te decía la gente siempre fuiste tú mismo, nunca cambiaste ni te comportante distinto solo por los demás… en cambio yo siempre ser Rias Gremory, estoy orgullosa de mi familia, pero no importa a donde vaya, siempre me persigue el apellido Gremory, al menos en el mundo humano no me conocen como la demonio de clase alta, sino como soy en realidad, es algo que me encanta… yo solo quiero alguien que me quiera por como soy y no por ser la heredera de la familia Gremory - Explico Rias

-A mí me gusta como eres, no me importa todo eso de tu familia, para mi tu eres y siempre serás Rias, la chica que me ayudo sin dudarlo cuando aparecí en este mundo, no importa nada estaré contigo y te protegeré- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa típica de él, Rias al escuchar todo eso y sin previo aviso abrazo a Naruto, confundiéndolo, sin embargo algo que Naruto no veía es que el rostro de Rias que estaba oculto en su pecho estaba sonrojado a mas no poder

-¿Rias?- Pregunto Naruto

-Muchas gracias Naruto- Agradeció Rias de todo corazón, era la primera persona que le decía algo como eso, esas palabras la habían puesto muy feliz

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, ya es bastante tarde- Comento Naruto, Rias solo se separó de él y de inmediato se dio la vuelta evitando verlo a la cara, si, aún estaba bastante roja

-Buenas noches Naruto- Dijo volteando un poco y dándole una bella sonrisa

-Claro- Se despidió Naruto y también fue a dormir

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al siguiente día estaban Naruto, Issei y Koneko frente a la casa

-Bien Issei, se supone que Koneko te entrenaría en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella está entrenando conmigo así que yo te entrenare también- Aviso Naruto

-¿Cómo harás eso?- Pregunto Issei confundido

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Naruto retóricamente y creo dos clones. –Puedo clonarme- Dijeron los tres Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Ya veo ¿Y para que dos clones?- Pregunto Issei

-Uno peleara contra ti, y el otro observara la pelea buscando fallas y áreas en las cuales debes mejorar- Explico Naruto, para sorpresa de Kurama y de él, se le estaba dando muy bien esto se ser maestro

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos!- Grito Issei, no quería ser el más débil del grupo

-Así me gusta Issei vamos- Dijo uno de los clones y se alejaron un poco para pelear

Issei lanzo un golpe que para el clon fue demasiado fácil esquivar, luego de esto intento con una patada al costado del clon, este la detuvo con la mano y lo desequilibro para luego golpearlo, en el piso Issei tuvo que rodar para esquivar una patada de Naruto, Issei ataco las piernas de Naruto, este sin embargo salto alejándose, luego de una media hora Issei estaba exhausto, el otro clon se acercó a ellos

-Tus golpes son predecibles, debes golpear en el último momento y no preparar el golpe, si no tu adversario vera cuál es tu siguiente movimiento, también te falta fuerza, no importa si es un simple golpe, debes poner toda tu fuerza en este- Y así el clon comenzó a explicarle a Issei todas sus fallas y como resolverlas, Issei asentía y trataba de aprenderse todo lo que le decía para poder mejorar

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Después de explicarle a Koneko las bases de la energía natural y como recolectarla Koneko se sentó a meditar para juntar la energía natural

-Demasiada- Dijo Naruto golpeándole levemente la frente con el dedo a Koneko, recordó que Fukasaku lo golpeaba con un bastón cuando recolectaba demasiada energía o demasiado rápido, pero ni loco se atrevería a golpear a Koneko. –Debes regularla, no puedes juntar demasiado rápido ni muy lento- Explico Naruto

Koneko simplemente asintió y continúo recolectando la energía natural

-Como van- Pregunto Rias mientras se acercaba un poco a Naruto para no distraer tanto a Koneko

-Muy bien, Koneko es muy buena, en estos días que nos quedan te aseguro que tendrá un control más que decente del Senjutsu- Respondió Naruto

-¿Cómo tú?- Pregunto Rias, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza

-Aún le falta bastante para dominarlo al nivel que yo, pero sigue siendo muy buena- Explico Naruto

-Ya veo, sé que podrá hacerlo- Dijo Rias viendo a Koneko

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Lo siento!, tarde demasiado en actualizar e incluso en subir capitulo en alguna de las dos historias que tengo, pero bueno, mi nuevo trabajo me quita mucho tiempo y me da más cansancio, y adivinen quien se lastimo el brazo y tubo que andar con un yeso por casi dos semanas, Sip yo, si bien esto no debería afectar mucho ya que escribo en mi computadora, no me dejaron acercarme a ella, espero ya no tardar tanto para subir capitulo, sin más que decir espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios

Reviews

Joker-san- Ahora tarde más *_*, espero no tardar más la próxima vez, claro, nadie se mete con los amigos de Naruto sin salir con por lo menos un susto, si, Rias puede ocultarlo pero es demasiado celosa, y desde ahora lo será más, posiblemente si será tan buena como Naruto

Genjuki- Pronto, no la verdad no se en que momento llegara el emo, pero quizás, con suerte será pronto

Bladetri- xD

9luis10- No estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer los capítulos muy largos, pero lo intentare de todo modos, pues no sé cuándo lo revele a los demás, Sasuke quizás pronto llegó, pero no creo que llegue alguien más a parte de el

Guest- ¿Eh? Porque no hacen una pareja muy linda

Guest34- Hmm, no sé si la pueda usar, principalmente porque tengo la pelea un poco planeada y cada quien iría por su lado, no pelearan precisamente juntos, o por lo menos no por mucho tiempo, Hmm fue un error ortográfico, aunque no estoy muy seguro en que parte, pero a Naruko o solo la use una vez y fue con el primer contrato de Naruto

Darkofsoul- Muchas gracias, pues como eh dicho desde el principio, quizás no sea un harem pero Naruto estará con Rias y con Koneko

Daizuke- ya pronto serán

Zafir09- Koneko con el Senjutsu es bastante poderosa por lo que será bastante útil en el rating game, el modo Ashura aun lo tiene, pero no ha habido un oponente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo use, espero te guste este capitulo

Kitsune Berserk- Claro que está muerto, nadie hace enojar a nuestro rubio favorito sin pagar las consecuencias, espero te guste este capítulo pues Koneko fue casi la principal en este, posiblemente si quede como pareja al igual que Rias, espero te guste el capitulo

\- Me gusta revisar el manga para escribir mi historia, la parte de Kiba sonrojado la saque del manga, por lo que pueda sacar tus conclusiones, yo creo que si es algo desviado, quizás solo un poco Jeje, quizás si lo saque en la pelea

Tobias27- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este capítulo y como continuo la historia

Arg21- Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, y lo consideres así, ¿Amiga? Rayos, espero que no meten confundiendo con mujer de nuevo, para mi Naruto sigue siendo el mismo infantil de siempre, pero en los momentos serios puede ser bastante tranquilo y si el momento lo requiere sacar a la luz su modo amenazante, Kurama es de mis personajes favoritos, por eso aprovecho cada oportunidad para darle por lo menos uno o dos diálogos, espero saber cómo hacer la personalidad de Sasuke , Hmm Kakashi y Rosseweise no se me hubiera ocurrido, aunque será difícil ya que Kakashi perdió el Mangekyō y lo más importante es que es el Hokage y no puede abandonar la aldea, aunque tengo una leve idea de cómo solucionar eso así que si logro encontrarla bien, no dudes en que lo hare, lo malo de Ravel es que no tiene mucha participación y si bien podría solucionar eso, no sé muy bien cómo trabajar a ese personaje, aun así ya veré si puedo hacerlo, también es buena idea lo de Sona y Sasuke, espero te guste este capítulo, bye


	10. Rating Game

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Habían pasado los 10 días desde que habían ido a la montaña para entrenar, decidieron irse temprano para descansar el resto del día, no sin antes ver que tanto había mejorado Issei

-Muy bien Issei, has mejorado- Comento Naruto mientras saltaba esquivando un golpe de Issei

-Aun no te eh golpeado- Comento Issei mientras se lanzaba de nuevo lanzando varios golpes

Naruto desviaba todos los golpes, lanzo un puñetazo que Issei logro esquivar y contrataco, aunque el golpe nunca llego. –Aun así, comparado con antes eres mejor en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una patada en el abdomen que no pudo esquivar haciéndolo retroceder

-Issei usa magia- Indico Rias, Issei creo una pequeña bola de energía roja entre sus manos

-Es pequeña…- Susurro Issei. –Qué más da- Dijo y fue hacia Naruto

(Veamos qué tan fuerte te hiciste en 10 días) Pensó Naruto al ver que Issei se preparaba para atacar

-¡Vamos!- Grito Issei mientras atacaba con su mano en un movimiento parecido al de Naruto al impactar un rasengan, inmediatamente la pequeña esfera se convirtió en una gran esfera de energía de unos 3 metros de alto para luego salir volando hacia adelante causando una gran explosión dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Eso fue mucho poder- Comento Rias orgullosa de Issei

-Ciertamente se hizo fuerte- Siguió Akeno

-¿Y Naruto kun?- Pregunto Kiba al no ver a Naruto

-Es cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto san?- Pregunto Asia preocupada

-Aquí- Comento Naruto atrás de ellos

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?, por un momento pensé que no habías esquivado mi ataque- Pregunto Issei

-Lo esquive en el último momento, por cierto fue un buen ataque, eh ahí los frutos del entrenamiento- Explico Naruto quien había hecho un jutsu de sustitución antes de que le diera el ataque de Issei

 **-Vaya, el mocoso pervertido mejoro, ese ataque pudo hacerte un poco de daño si te daba-** Comento Kurama

(Lo sé, estoy orgulloso de mi alumno) Respondió Naruto

-Muy bien, ahora todos estamos preparados, fue difícil pero ahora no cabe duda que le demostraremos a Raiser que tan fuertes somos, no importa que sea de una familia de clase alta, no podrá con nosotros- Dijo Rias orgullosa de todos, todos habían entrenado duro, Naruto enseñando multitud de cosas a cada uno de ellos, también ayudo bastante a Rias, para sorpresa de los demás Naruto era un verdadero genio ideando estrategias de batalla

-Ja, es hora de enseñarle un poco de humildad a ese pajarraco- Comento Naruto mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de la otra mano

-¡Sí!- Los demás también estaban bastante entusiasmados

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El grupo de Rias se encontraba en el cuarto del club tomando el té y algunos preparándose para la batalla, como Kiba quien se ponía unos protectores en sus antebrazos, Naruto y Koneko se encontraban reuniendo energía natural, si bien era probable que incluso sin el modo sabio Naruto podría con cualquiera, era mejor prevenir

-Ne Bucho ¿Usted tiene otro alfil cierto? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Issei quien en algún momento había escuchado sobre el primer alfil de Rias ya que Asia era la segunda

-Mi otro alfil no está preparado para pelear, con el tiempo les explicare sobre el- Explico Rias

-Entonces es la presencia que viene de ahí- Comento Naruto mientras señalaba el otro lado del club, ya en modo sabio

-Así es, ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto Rias algo sorprendida

-Casi desde el principio, es una presencia muy fuerte como para no sentirla- Explico Naruto

-Puedes sentir a las personas sin el Senjutsu sempai?- Pregunto Koneko también ya con su "Modo" Senjutsu

-Aun no me acostumbro muy bien pero si- Respondió Naruto ya que él estaba acostumbrado a sentir a la gente por su chakra

-Quedan 10 minutos para que empiece el rating game, recuerden que el rey demonio Lucifer sama estará observando toda la batalla- Informo Grayfia quien iba llegando en un círculo mágico en medio de la sala

-Así que mi querido hermano nos va a ver- Comento Rias sorprendiendo a Issei y a Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Hermano?- Pregunto sorprendido Issei

 **-Mocoso, parece que la chica roja es muy importante y tiene influencias en el inframundo, no la dejes ir por nada-** Recomendó Kurama, como siempre no podía dejar de hacer comentarios burlones a Naruto

(Sabes que eso no me importa Kurama, aunque parece que de hambre no me moriría) Dijo Naruto divertido siguiéndole el juego a Kurama

-El hermano de Bucho es el Lucifer sama, el rey demonio- Dijo Kiba, luego de eso Rias explico cómo su hermano dejo de ser parte del clan Gremory para ser el nuevo rey demonio

-Eso explica porque la urgencia de que Rias se casara- Comento Naruto

-Por favor todos vayan al círculo para ser transportados al lugar del encuentro- Pidió Grayfia

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Después de crear una estrategia, poner unas cuantas trampas en el bosque y que Rias quitara el sello de Issei, aunque para eso tuvo que recostar a Issei aún sus piernas, cosa que no solo causo que Asia estuviera a punto de llorar, si no que Issei sintió un fuerte escalofrío al recibir una mirada seria de Naruto por un momento, Issei, Koneko, Kiba y Naruto estaban fuera del club listos para recibir instrucciones de actuar

-Bien, Naruto y Koneko vayan al gimnasio y sigan las instrucciones que planeamos, Yūto e Issei ya saben que hacer, Akeno has lo tuyo pero no vayas a exagerar, recuerden nuestro enemigo es Raiser fénix, el miembro más fuerte de la familia fénix, no hay vuelta atrás, ¡Pero nosotros somos más fuertes! ¡Vayan y acaben con todos!- Indico Rias con determinación y confianza

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los demás

-Chicos, ¡Buena suerte!- Animo Asia

-Nos vemos en un rato chicos- Dijo Naruto mientras él y Koneko iban al gimnasio

-Claro- Respondieron Issei y Kiba

-Que buena replica- Comento Naruto mientras entraban al gimnasio

-Parece que en efecto están adentro- Comento Koneko que en ese estado podía sentir perfectamente a los demás

-¡Salgan de ahí sirvientes de Gremory!- Dijo una de las 4 chicas que estaban ahí, para desgracia de una de ellas era la que intento golpear a Naruto, también habían unas gemelas cargando un motosierras y una chica con un conjunto de ropa china

-Tres peones y una torre, Naruto sempai encárgate de los peones, yo quiero pelear con la torre- Pidió Koneko con determinación

-Claro, no seas tan ruda- Acepto Naruto al ver esa llama de determinación en los ojos de Koneko

Las gemelas y la chica del bastón rodearon a Naruto, temblorosa la chica coloco su bastón frente a ella preparándose para atacar mientras las gemelas encendían sus sierras

(Hmm, de nuevo ella) Pensó Naruto mientras se agachaba esquivando un golpe y agarraba el bastón y en un solo movimiento lo arrebato de las manos de la chica y la lanzo hacia atrás, moviéndolo rápidamente golpeo los pies de la chica haciendo que se cayera

-Aaa, aun no aprendes a golpear- Dijo Naruto de nuevo con la voz de Kurama mientras la veía desde arriba con una mirada aterradora haciendo que la chica se asustara

-¡Te demoleré!- Gritaron las gemelas y atacaron con sus sierras, sin embargo después de una explosión de humo vieron que lo que cortaron era un balón de vóley que juraron estaba unos metros atrás

-Yo- Dijo Naruto atrás de ellas, voltearon listas para atacar, Naruto con el bastón golpeo fuertemente una de las sierras haciendo que la chica la soltara y cayera justo al lado de la chica del bastón asustándola aún más, las chicas comenzaron a atacar, una con sus puños ya que había perdido su sierra y la otra trataba de cortar a Naruto, este solo las mantenía a raya con su bastón golpeándolas en los brazos y piernas

-Quédate quieto- Dijo molesta una mientras Naruto la golpeaba en la frente con el bastón

-¡Toma!- La chica que estaba tirada agarro la sierra y corrió a atacar a Naruto por atrás, Naruto por el contrario y sin siquiera mirar atrás movió el bastón hacia atrás golpeando a la chica en el estómago, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla fuera de combate

Mientras Naruto jugaba con las chicas peones Koneko peleaba con la torre que era mejor que las peones, sin embargo con el Senjutsu Koneko podía esquivar más fácilmente y sus golpes aún más fuertes de lo normal, la torre de Fénix lanzo un golpe, Koneko sostuvo su puño y girando sobre si misma lanzo a la chica quien se estrelló contra la pared, apenas se puso de pie tuvo que esquivar una patada de Koneko que al chocar con la pared dejo un gran agujero en esta

La chica ataco con una patada las piernas de Koneko, Koneko salto para evitar el ataque, esto era lo que esperaba la otra torre así que también salto para impactar un puño, sin embargo no contaba con que Koneko girara en el aire y le diera una fuerte patada descendente estrellándola fuertemente contra el suelo

-Naruto sempai acabe- Aviso Koneko

-Perfecto- Respondió Naruto y con el bastón apareció en medio de las gemelas golpeándolas con este en las piernas para que ya no se volvieran a parar

[Los preparativos están completos, sigan con el plan] Son por el comunicador así que Naruto y Koneko comenzaron a correr fuera del gimnasio

-¿Enserio correr es su plan?- Pregunto la torre en el suelo

-Cuidado con lo que viene- Aviso Naruto confundiendo a las chicas de Raiser

Apenas salieron del gimnasio Akeno procedió a lanzar un fuerte ataque con su magia de rayos destruyendo por completo el gimnasio

[Raiser sama ha perdido 1 torre y 3 peones] Se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Bien echo Koneko- Felicito Naruto

-Gracias sempai- Agradeció Koneko mientras caminaban

-Ahora solo queda reunirnos con Kiba e Issei, vamos- Dijo Naruto a Koneko, sin embargo ambos sintieron una fuerte energía lleno directo hacia ellos, ambos saltaron a lados opuestos para evitar el ataque

-La reina- Comento Koneko mientras caía de pie

-Tch, falle- Se recrimino la reina de Raiser molesta mientras flotaba en el aire

Mientras caía, Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos de mano. – ¡Elemento viento balas de viento!- Grito Naruto y creo varias balas de aire hacia la reina de Raiser, con ayuda de Kurama y muchos clones había logrado aprender unos cuantos jutsus en los 10 días de entrenamiento

La reina solo podía moverse al azar intentando esquivar las balas invisibles de Naruto obviamente recibiendo algunas

-Maldito mocoso, te destruiré- Amenazo la reina, sin embargo Akeno comenzó a volar hacia ella

-Yo soy tu oponente, Yubelluna san, o ¿prefieres que te diga "Reina bomba"?- Pregunto de Akeno con un tono desafiante

-No me gusta ninguno de esos nombres, sacerdotisa del trueno- Contesto Yubelluna con el mismo tono desafiante

-Naruto, Koneko, vayan con Yūto, yo me encargo de ella- Indico Akeno

-Bien, suerte Akeno- Dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de ella y corría con Koneko

[Tres peones de Raiser sama han sido derrotados] Se escuchó por el altavoz

-¿Kiba e Issei sempai? – Pregunto Koneko a lo que Naruto asintió aunque estaba concentrado en el plan, aún estaba atento en las presencias de sus compañeros

Al llegar al punto de encuentro vieron a Kiba e Issei recargados en la pared repasando el plan

-¿Listos?- Pregunto Naruto

-Siempre- Contesto Issei con una sonrisa mientras activaba su Sacred Gear

-Parece que Raiser está decidido a ganar- Comento Kiba

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Naruto

-Esos tres peones estoy seguro que solo los mando para probar nuestra fuerza, sin importarle lo que les pasara- Explico Kiba

-Así que eso era- Comento Naruto molesto

-Sí, pero sé que podremos, vamos a hacernos fuertes juntos- Comento Kiba

-Claro, hay que hacer un ataque combinado para derrotar a todas las chicas- Propuso Issei emocionado

-Y yo seré el sema Jajaja- Pidió Kiba mientras se acercaba a Issei con una gran sonrisa

-¡De ninguna manera!, ¡si alguien es el seme ese soy yo!- Grito Issei. –No, espera no deberíamos discutir por tonterías como esta- Recapacito Issei

/Otra escena del manga que me pareció muy graciosa y no pude evitar poner/

-¡Atención sé que están ahí, den la cara y enfréntense a mí!- Grito una chica desde el otro lado

-Parece que es hora de la pelea, después de todo soy un caballero- Dijo Kiba y salió, inmediatamente la chica desenfundo su espada y se lanzó hacia Kiba para comenzar una batalla de espadas

-No es normal que ambos usemos espadas, debe ser el destino- Comento Kiba mientras forcejeaba con la chica

-¡Bien dicho caballero de Rias Gremory!- Contesto la chica mientras seguían peleando

-Así que las torres de Rias, bien empezare contigo pequeña- Dijo una chica que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta antes de lanzar un golpe a Koneko, quien esquivo y le regreso el golpe a la chica que no pudo esquivar

-¿Qué estás haciendo Isabela?- Pregunto La hermana de Raiser, Ravel Fénix

-Solo me tomo por sorpresa- Contesto Isabela mientras lanzaba un golpe más rápido a Koneko, Koneko igualmente lanzo un golpe haciendo que sus puños chocaran y se escuchara un gran estruendo

-Entonces tu serás mi oponente- Dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Ravel

-Oh no, yo no peleo, chicas- Aclaro Ravel, al instante llegaron otras cuatro chicas que rodearon a Issei y a Naruto quien solo veía la pelea de Kiba y quedaba fascinado por su habilidad de crear espadas

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué vinieron todas?- Pregunto Naruto al ver hacer un recuento de las chicas y notar que dejaron a Raiser solo

-Raiser sama dijo que quería una pelea uno a uno, ¿ven?- Una de las chicas señalo el techo de la escuela donde se podía ver a Rias y a Raiser

-¡Bucho!- Grito Issei

-Le dije que yo quiera al pájaro- Comento Naruto.

-Oh no te iras- Dijo una de las chicas

-¡Kiba libera tu Sacred Gear!- Grito Issei mientras su guante se transformaba en su segunda transformación, Kiba un sin entender asintió y se preparó para clavar su espada en el suelo. – ¡Koneko chan, Naruto muévanse de ahí!- Grito Issei mientras brillaba su guante, Naruto y Koneko simplemente saltaron lo más alto que podían, o al menos Naruto ya que Koneko ya sabía cómo volar

-¡Vamos!- Gritaron ambos espalda con espalda y al momento de que Kiba clavara la espada en el suelo, muchas espadas comenzaron a salir del suelo, clavándose y eliminando a las chicas que quedaban

-Sorprendente- Susurro Koneko asombrada por el ataque combinado

 **-Parece que puede hacer algo similar a lo que haces tú mocoso-** Dijo Kurama al ver el ataque

(Pasar la energía a un compañero para crear un ataque devastador, ciertamente es interesante ese guante que tiene) Respondió Naruto

-¡Muy bien!- Celebraron Issei y Kiba chocando sus puños

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa vieron a Akeno caer herida desde el cielo, Naruto logro atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo

-¡Akeno sempai!- Grito Issei mientras corría a ver a Akeno

-Ara ara, me distraje un momento- Contesto Akeno

-Parece que sobreviviste a mi ataque, eres más fuerte de lo que creí- Dijo la reina de Raiser mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Lo hiciste bien Akeno, descansa un poco- Dijo Naruto mientras la cubría con un manto de chakra de Kurama para que se curara

-¿Qué es esto?, siento que me estoy curando- Pregunto Akeno sorprendida

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto Issei al ver que Naruto se paraba

-Me gustaría darle su merecido, pero debo ir con Rias, por eso se los encargo, sé que pueden con ella, denle una paliza por mí- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kiba, Koneko e Issei

-Cuenta con nosotros Naruto kun- Respondió Kiba mientras se preparaba

-Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Akeno- Dijo Issei mientras su guante volvía a brillar

-Boost- Sonó de su guante, estaba juntando más poder

Koneko solo se puso de pie, aunque la cola blanca que tenia se movía de un lado a otro dando a entender que estaba molesta, agarro una de las espadas que salían del piso y luego de mirarla un momento la lanzo con fuerza a Yubelluna, esta voló hacia un lado para esquivarla

-Maldita mocosa- Se quejó mientras lanzaba otro de sus poderosos ataques, Koneko salto para evadirlo, no sin antes agarrar otras dos espadas y lanzarlas, al caer continúo con su estrategia, lanzar espadas a gran velocidad hacia la reina, esta lograba evadirlas, sin embargo no le daba tiempo de atacar

(Ya estoy siguiéndole el ritmo) Pensó Yubelluna pensando en cómo atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió un gran corte en su espalda, sacándole un grito de dolor al voltear un poco solo vio a Kiba con una gran espada, se había escabullido hasta ella y logro darle un profundo corte

-¡Maldito!- Grito molesta, inmediatamente y antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear una espada se clavó en su vientre, al estar distraída Koneko logro darle con una de sus espadas, esta solo se retorció de dolor al sentir la espada, saco un pequeño frasco con intención de abrirlo, Koneko rápidamente lanzo otra espada rompiendo el frasco y dañando su mano de paso. –Malditos demonios de clase baja- Comento furiosa y con notorio dolor en su voz

-¡Eso no es todo!- Grito Issei mientras creaba la pequeña esfera de magia, corrió y saltando quedó a una buena distancia. -¡Toma!- Grito Issei y una gran ráfaga de poder salió disparado hacia Yubelluna, aun con ese poderoso ataque Akeno no se quería quedar atrás y aun con esas heridas lanzo un gran ataque de su magia de trueno, mostrando que no por nada le habían dado el título de sacerdotisa del trueno

[La reina de Raiser sama ha sido derrotada]

-¡Lo logramos!- Grito Issei emocionado mientras extendía sus palmas hacia sus compañeros, Kiba inmediatamente la choco contagiado por la felicidad de Issei, Koneko solo le dio un pequeño golpe en su palma

–Akeno sempai ese ataque fue genial- Comento Issei al ver que Akeno se acercaba a ellos

-Ara ara, no tanto como su gran combo combinado- Alago Akeno a su gran trabajo en equipo

-Por cierto, ¿no estas herida?- Pregunto Kiba, Akeno aún tenía el manto de chakra

-No sé qué hizo Naruto pero me fui curando con el paso de los minutos, ahora ya estoy curada casi por completo, además me siento más fuerte con esto a mí alrededor- Explico Akeno

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Parece que ya derrotaron a tu reina- Comento Rias a unos metros frente a Raiser

-Tch, se descuidó- Excuso Raiser

-Ahora solo faltas tú- Dijo Naruto mientras de un salto llegaba al techo donde estaban

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto Rias

-Te dije que el pájaro era mío- Respondió mientras se ponía frente a Rias

-Así que has venido, te daré una paliza que no olvidaras- Amenazo Raiser mientras sacaba sus alas de fuego y volaba hacia Naruto

Como hizo con el tercer Raikage, Naruto se movió en el último momento dejando que pasara por su lado, agarro su pierna y lo lanzo fuertemente de donde venía, apenas se repuso Raiser, Naruto ya estaba frente a él y comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes, Raiser trataba de seguirle el ritmo con sus golpes rodeados de fuego pero el Senjutsu le daba mucha ventaja a Naruto, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, aun después de recibirlo sintió la energía natural causando que le doliera aún mas

-Tiene ventaja sobre Raiser y ni si quiera está usando su Sacred Gear- Comento Kiba mientras llegaba al techo con el resto del grupo

-Es solo Senjutsu- Dijo Koneko

-¡Vamos Naruto, dale unos golpes por mí!- Grito Issei emocionado al ver el combate de Naruto

-Maldito- Comento Raiser mientras se preparaba para lanzar fuego a Issei

-Ni lo sueñes- Naruto apareció frente a él con un rasengan, sin embargo este comenzó a brillar más y a tomar un color más blanco/transparente. – ¡Elemento viento, rasengan!- Naruto impacto el rasengan en el pecho de Raiser, quien salió volando unos cuantos metros aun con el rasengan impactándolo

Al ponerse de pie, Raiser tenía la camisa que llevaba con un gran agujero, eso sin contar las heridas que tenía las cuales no paraban de sangrar las cuales lentamente se regeneraban

-Veamos si sobrevives a esto bastardo- Amenazo Raiser mientras creaba una gran bola de fuego frente a él. -¡Muere!- Grito lanzando la bola de fuego hacia el

Naruto solo alzo su brazo y creo un rasen shuriken para después lanzarlo directo a la bola de fuego de Raiser

-¿Qué es ese ataque?- Pregunto Akeno sorprendida

-Con el que destruyo a Reynalle sama- Comento Asia al recordar que vio el momento cuando Reynalle se convirtió en cenizas

Raiser solo pudo ver como su bola de fuego comenzó a brillar para finalmente terminar en una gran explosión, Raiser confundido comenzó a buscar a Naruto por todos lados, solo para escuchar un extraño sonido desde arriba, al alzar la vista quedo impactado, ni siquiera conseguía moverse, ahí estaba Naruto con una gran esfera azul detrás de él, emitiendo una brillante luz, al salir de su show ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había añada que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera correr

-¡Sempō: Chō Odama Rasengan!- Grito Naruto mientras caía en picada e impactaba su rasengan de dimensiones enormes en Raiser

-Increíble- Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Issei al ver a Naruto

Los demás no estaban mejor, incluso Rias a quien ya le había contado sobre su vida de ninja no pudo evitar asombrarse por esa técnica

-Naruto sempai es sorprendente- Comento Koneko, los demás simplemente asintieron

Luego de unos segundos el gran rasengan exploto destruyendo todo el edificio donde estaba Raiser y dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo

[Raiser fue derrotado, la victoria es para el grupo de Rias Gremory sama] Se escuchó por el altavoz mientras era transportado nuevamente a la sala del club

-Felicidades por su victoria Ojou sama, su grupo es espléndido en batalla- Felicito y alago Grayfia al grupo de Rias que iba llegando de nuevo a la sala del club

-Gracias Grayfia, estoy orgullosa de mis lindos sirvientes- Dijo Rias bastante orgullosa

-Ahora me retiro, pronto me pondré en contacto usted use Ojou sama, hasta luego- Luego de una pequeña reverencia Grayfia desapareció en el círculo mágico

-¡Naruto! ¡Esa técnica fue sorprendente!- Grito Issei mientras se acercaba a Naruto

-Eres muy fuerte Naruto kun- Aseguro Kiba

-Venciste a Raiser bastante rápido sempai- Comento Koneko igual de sorprendida pero sin cambiar su expresión seria

-Fu fu fu sin mencionar que no usaste tu Sacred Gear- Dijo Akeno

-Bueno… sobre eso- Respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

 **-Ya díselos mocoso, después de ese show que les diste no dejaran de hacer preguntas-** Sugirió Kurama

(Supongo que tienes razón)- Respondió Naruto. – ¿Recuerdan todos esos secretos que aseguraban que tenía?, pues les contare todo sobre mi- Aviso Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Issei

-Pues para empezar, soy un ninja y no pertenezco a esta dimensión- Empezó Naruto, con esas simples palabras para después, al igual que con Rias comenzar a contar todo lo que vivió desde que era un niño hasta que llego a este mundo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con esto termina el capítulo 10 de esta historia, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado como desarrolle el rating game, y la pelea de Naruto vs Raiser, sin más que agregar, espero ansioso sus comentarios

¡Saludos!

Reviews

9luis10- No eh subido capítulos tan rápido principalmente por falta de tiempo, espero poder subirlos más rápido, sobre eso, solo llegara Sasuke, no planeo meter a otro personaje de Naruto a parte de ellos dos, o al menos por ahora, pero no creo meter a nadie mas

hinata0266- ¿Porque no? Para mi hacen una pareja muy linda, lo mismo pasa con Naruto y Hinata, son muy diferentes sus personalidades y aun así me gusta mucho el NaruHina, solo planeo meter a Sasuke con Naruto, a nadie más del mundo de Naruto

Agustín Monetti- Gracias, no sé si solo dos chicas se considere harem pero así lo hare, o al menos es lo que tengo planeado, espero te guste este capitulo

guest34- Cierto cierto, no me había dado cuenta, si no me avisas seguro nunca me daría cuenta de eso, muchas gracias por eso

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero te guste este

Genjuki- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo también

Tobias27- Pues espero te haya gustado como hice el rating game

Joker-san- Ciertamente me tarde un poco en pensar en cómo hacerlo, pero principalmente fue por las otras razones que ya explique, como golpear a una chica tan pequeña y linda como Koneko, al menos yo no podría hacerlo, y no solo porque rompería a cualquiera que la golpee, xD, eso es cierto, pobre de Issei si le hace algo cuando este en ese modo

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, ya veo, lo que hago es revisar el manga constantemente, pues como viste, no solo use el poder abrumador, sino que también el Senjutsu al usar el Sempō odama rasengan, no lo creo, solo tengo planeado meter a Sasuke, incluso al principio también dude un poco si meter a Sasuke pero al final decidí que solo sería en el que llegaría a la dimensión de DxD

Kitsune Berserk- Que bueno que et gusto y como está entrenando a Koneko, espero te guste como quedo el rating game, y espero te siga gustando mi historia

arg21- Que bueno que te gusto, no te preocupes pero créeme en ya me han confundido con mujer más de una vez, que bueno que te está gustando mi historia, espero te guste este capítulo, por esa razón me encanta escribir diálogos para Kurama, es de los mejores personajes para decir cualquier burla en cualquier momento

Guest 11- Créeme, yo tampoco por eso decidí que Naruto solo tendrá a dos chicas, Rias y Koneko y no creo cambiar o agregar a alguna más, quizás y solo quizás agregaría a Xenovia con Naruto, pero más que eso no creo hacer otro cambio o agregar a alguien más, aun no se a quién poner con Kiba así que si tienes alguna sugerencia para Kiba no te la guardes


	11. Gremory

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Al siguiente día del rating game Naruto se encontraba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta que el sonido del timbre lo despertó, trato de ignorarlo pero le fue imposible la tercera vez que sonó, resignado salió de su habitación dispuesto a abrir la puerta

(¿Rias no está en casa?) Se preguntó Naruto mientras hacia lo posible por no caer antes de llegar a la puerta

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Naruto abriendo la puerta con los ojos cerrados por un oportuno bostezo

-Buenos días Naruto- Saludo Akeno

-Veo que apenas despiertas- Comento Issei también con una expresión de sueño en el rostro

-Hola chicos- Saludo Naruto dejando pasar a todo el club de ocultismo

-Buenos días Naruto sempai/san- Saludaron Koneko y Asia, Kiba solo saludo con un gesto de mano y una gran sonrisa

-Por cierto ¿Y esa ropa?- Pregunto Naruto al ver que Kiba e Issei tenían trajes formales en vez de su ropa casual o uniforme de la escuela, las chicas en cambio llevaban largos vestidos bastante elegantes y raros al menos para Naruto

-¿Rias no te lo dijo?, tendremos visitas importantes, toma, ponte esto- Indico Akeno mientras le entregaba una especie de bolsa

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Naruto mientras recibía el paquete

-Te lo acabo de decir, ahora ve a cambiarte, llegaran pronto- Prácticamente Akeno lo había obligado a ponerse un traje similar al de Kiba e Issei

Luego de que lo obligaran a ponerse el traje y de que Kiba amablemente le pusiera la corbata cosa que lo incomodo bastante, bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa junto a Issei y Kiba, decir que tenía curiosidad era poco, mientras estaba en su habitación había sentido que había vuelto Rias con otras cuatro personas que por su energía estaba seguro que eran bastante fuertes, una de ellas reconoció que era Grayfia, las otras sin embargo emitían una energía similar a la de Rias

Apenas pasaron por la entrada de la sala todos los que se encontraban, Koneko, Akeno, dos hombres pelirrojos que emitían fuertes presencias, uno se veía más joven que el otro y una joven mujer de cabello castaño voltearon a verlos

-Veo que estás listo, en unos minutos estará lista la comida- Aviso Akeno para romper el hielo

-Así que el portador del legendario dragón emperador rojo y el misterioso rubio que venció a Raiser- Dijo el más grande de los pelirrojos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ellos

-Tiene buen ojo mi hermana- EL segundo joven se puso de pie para seguirlo

-Déjenme presentarme, soy Lord Gremory, cabeza del clan Gremory y padre de Rias, un placer conocerlos- Se presentó el ahora conocido como Lord Gremory estrechando la mano de ambos

-Yo soy Sirzechs Gremory, actual Lucifer y Hermano de Rias mucho gusto- Se presentó esta vez Sirzechs

-Mucho gusto Naruto kun, Issei kun, soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias- Comento la madre de Rias, Naruto e Issei juraban que era la hermana de Rias

(Así que la familia de Rias) Pensó Naruto

-Soy Issei Hyōdō, un gusto conocerlos- Se presentó Issei cortésmente para sorpresa de los demás mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-Naruto Uzumaki, un placer- Dijo Naruto simplemente imitando a Issei

-Ara ara, que educados- Comento Akeno divertida de cómo se comportaban los chicos

-La comida esta lista, vaya que bien se ven chicos- Alago Rias quien hasta ahora estaba preparando la comida junto a Asia y Grayfia

La comida transcurrió sin problemas, salvo por las preguntas que hacían los padres de Rias y Sirzechs, las cuales ponían algo incomodos a Naruto e Issei, mas a Naruto ya que no quería que su secreto pasara a personas más allá de su grupo de amigos, y digamos que las preguntas eran demasiado directas

Todo iba bien hasta que Naruto percibió algo bastante inusual e inesperado haciendo que de repente se quedara callado con una mirada seria y bajara los palillos lentamente

(¿Kurama acaso eso…?) Comenzó a preguntar Naruto

 **-Sí, es chakra-** Contesto Kurama igual de serio

-¿Naruto que pasa?- Pregunto Rias confundida al ver la expresión de Naruto, Naruto ni siquiera respondió, al recibir una confirmación de Kurama inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió tan rápido como pudo de la casa y comenzó a correr/saltar por los techos de las casas, cosa que no hacia últimamente. -¡Naruto!- Grito Rias al ver como corría

-¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?- Pregunto Issei confundido

-Dijiste que era una torre ¿cierto?- Pregunto su hermano a Rias a lo cual ella asintió. –Pues es bastante rápido diría yo-. Comento al sentir como Naruto iba a toda velocidad

-Me atrevería a decir que es más rápido que Kiba- Comento Akeno sorprendiendo a los demás

-Me pregunto porque salió así de rápido- Dijo Asia

-Espero nos explique cuando regrese- Respondió Rias seria

Naruto siguió a toda velocidad al lugar donde había sentido chakra, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo no había sentido ni un ligero rastro de chakra, al acercarse vio que estaba en el parque donde según Rias lo había encontrado, al llegar pudo ver una especie de portal morado oscuro con los bordes negros, luego de unos segundos de que llegara algo salió de aquel misterioso portal, o más bien alguien, alguien que Naruto podría reconocer donde fuera

-Teme…- Susurro Naruto al ver como Sasuke salía del portal y a duras penas conseguía estar de pie

-Dobe, al fin te encontré- Contesto Sasuke mientras perdía el equilibrio, de no ser por Naruto que estaba ahí se hubiera caído

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Naruto mientras ayudaba a reincorporarse a Sasuke

-Buscándote- Respondió Sasuke algo cansado. -Por cierto ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?- Pregunto Sasuke con un poco de burla al ver a Naruto con su traje negro ya bastante desarreglado por la gran carrera de Naruto

-Me obligaron a ponérmelo, pero dime ¿Cómo lograste llegar?- Pregunto Naruto confundido, ¿acaso el pergamino también se lo había tragado?

-Luego de que Kakashi me llamara para que volviera a la aldea para ayudarlo con tu búsqueda, llegue a la casa de los Uzumaki, por suerte solo habían pasado tres días y pude sentir tu chakra, así que con mi rinnegan, un pergamino que encontré y la mayoría de mi chakra llegue aquí- Explico Sasuke hablando más de lo normal

-Bueno, me imaginaba que me buscarían… espera ¿Dijiste tres días?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado

-Aja, apenas tres días desaparecido y la aldea ya está como loca- Contesto Sasuke en su típico tono serio

-Pero llevo aquí más de tres semanas- Dijo Naruto confundido

-Hmm, ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a sus alrededores tratando de llegar a una respuesta lógica

-Básicamente en otra dimensión- Contesto Naruto

 **-El tiempo debe fluir de diferente manera comparado con la otra dimensión, es la única explicación que tengo-** Dijo Kurama

-Kurama cree que el tiempo fluye de forma diferente entre las dos dimensiones- Explico Naruto

-Suena lógico- Dijo Sasuke mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido

 **-Aunque eso es un gran problema-** Dijo Kurama

-¿Problema?- Pregunto Naruto hablando en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-¿Hmp?- "Contesto" Sasuke, Naruto solo toco el brazo de Sasuke y unos segundos después ambos estaban frente a Kurama

 **-Tch, tiempo sin verte mocoso Uchiha-** Dijo Kurama con un tono molesto

-Kyūbi- Correspondió el "saludo" Sasuke

-Dejen su odio mutuo para después, ¿a qué te referías con problema Kurama?- Pregunto Naruto, Sasuke solo alzo la ceja confundido

 **-El Uchiha llego aquí ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo en "Nuestra" dimensión y pudo sentir el leve rastro de chakra, sin embargo en esta dimensión el tiempo fluye muy diferente, por lo que al llegar aquí es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, borrando cualquier resto de chakra o algo para poder volver-** Explico Kurama su teoría, ya que era eso, una teoría

-Entonces estamos como antes, sin saber cómo volver o al menos si podemos volver- Comento Naruto

-Posiblemente, el zorro tiene razón, no hay nada de chakra a parte del tuyo y el mío- Dijo Sasuke

 **-No sé qué te preocupas, estas feliz con tu nueva vida** \- Comento Kurama

-¿Nueva vida?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Ya te explicare luego, deberías descansar, no te vez muy bien- Sugirió Naruto al ver a Sasuke con aspecto de desmayarse en cualquier momento

-Solo estoy algo cansado, perdí gran parte de mi chakra al venir- Respondió orgulloso como siempre mientras dejaban a Kurama y volvían a la realidad

-Sígueme, vamos a… al lugar donde me estoy quedando- Dijo Naruto al no saber cómo describir la casa de Rias

-Dime que no es una cueva o algo así- Se burló Sasuke

-¡Teme!, claro que no, por cierto, cuando yo llegue me desmaye por perdida de chakra, ¿Por qué tu no?- Pregunto Naruto algo ofendido

-Hmp, supongo que requería mas chakra para que "Pasaras" no solo todo tu chakra que tienes, si no que aunque este dentro de ti el Kyūbi sigue siendo otro ser y más aun cuando ya no está precisamente sellado en ti- Explico Sasuke una posible respuesta lógica mientras comenzaron a caminar

A lo largo del camino Naruto fue explicándole a Sasuke su situación y todo lo ocurrido desde que llego hasta ese momento, Sasuke solo asintiendo y dando sus "Hmp" a todo lo que decía

-Entonces ¿Ahora eres un demonio?- Pregunto Sasuke luego de que Naruto terminara su relato

-Exacto- Respondió Naruto

-Parece que no puedes estar sin que nada te pase- Dijo Sasuke, Naruto era su amigo, eso ya no lo negaría, pero a veces se sorprendía de todo lo que lo llegara a pasar

-Hey, yo no decidí ser un demonio, técnicamente me convirtieron sin mi consentimiento- Se defendió Naruto

-Sin mencionar que arruinaste una boda y con ello la posible descendencia del clan- Le recordó Sasuke

-Oh vamos teme, Rias no se quería casar y en todo caso la arruinamos entre todos- Contesto Naruto

-Aun así dobe, es importante las bodas arregladas entre clanes grandes, de esa forma se pueden crear descendencia mas fuerte- Explico Sasuke

-Bah, no se veía muy molesta su familia- Dijo Naruto

-Como digas, y supongo que ya buscaste la forma de volver a la normalidad ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Por lo que entendí de todo lo que me explicaron ya no puedo regresar a la normalidad- Contesto Naruto

-¿Entendiste algo? Eso sí es sorprendente- Comento Sasuke con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-Cállate, llegamos, vamos debes descansar- Indico Naruto mientras se paraban frente a la casa de Rias

-Vaya, quien lo diría, si tienes un buen lugar donde quedarte, pero ¿Crees que me dejen quedarme así como así?- Pregunto Sasuke, aún se sentía extraño al convivir con más gente después de todo el tiempo que paso solo

-¿Lo dices por tu aspecto de vagabundo?- Pregunto Naruto riendo de la ropa de Sasuke que era su gran capa que estaba algo sucia. –No te preocupes, son buenas personas- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa confiada mientras abría la puerta

Al entrar pasaron por la sala donde estaban todos reunidos hablando sobre el desempeño del grupo de Rias en rating game

-¡Naruto!, ¿Por qué saliste así de repente?- Pregunto Rias regañándolo apenas paso

-Lo siento- Se disculpó mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara Sasuke

-¿Uzumaki?- Pregunto Sasuke al ver al trio de pelirrojos

-No, aunque yo también lo creí- Corrigió Naruto

-Naruto, ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Rias al ver al acompañante de Naruto

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha- Se presentó Sasuke. –Un placer- Agrego el Uchiha al sentir un codazo de Naruto

-Es mi amigo y rival de toda la vida- Agrego Naruto para que los demás se relajaran un poco

-¿Rival?, ¿entonces eres igual de fuerte que Naruto?- Pregunto Issei

-Hmp, ¿Igual?, soy más fuerte que el- Afirmo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ehh, ¿dijiste algo teme?- Pregunto Naruto con una mirada desafiante mientras se quitaba el saco de su traje

-¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿Dobe?- Pregunto Sasuke en el mismo tono mientras él se desasía de su capa

-Teme- Dijo Naruto mientras pegaba su frente con la de Sasuke

-Dobe- Respondió Sasuke con una venita resaltando en su frente

-¡Teme!-

-¡Dobe!- Los demás presenten podían ver rayos saliendo de sus ojos

-¡Naruto!, como vas a pelear con un invalido- Regaño Issei mientras se daba cuenta que Sasuke no tenía su brazo izquierdo

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke volteo a ver a Issei con una mirada asesina haciendo que Issei sudara frio, quizás debió quedarse callado, Naruto solo empezó a reírse como loco

-Pero Naruto kun tiene todo su brazo derecho vendado así que quizás estarían igualados- Comento Kiba, hasta ese momento ninguno se había atrevido a comentar el brazo de Naruto, por ¿Respeto? ¿Miedo?

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Naruto molesto

-Ahora no parece tan divertido ¿cierto? – Se burló Sasuke

-Tch, como sea, aunque estemos así somos muy fuertes, aunque yo más está claro- Explico Naruto haciendo que los demás tuvieran una pequeña gota de sudor al ver a Naruto decidido a discutir de nuevo

-Hmp- "Dijo" Sasuke no dejándose llevar de nuevo

-Como sea, teme, déjame presentarte a mis amigos, el señor Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, la señorita Venelana Gremory, Grayfia…-Comenzó a presentar a los invitados cuando se dio cuenta que no conocía el apellido de Grayfia

-Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa y reina de Sirzechs sama- Se presentó Grayfia

-Si eso, ¿esposa?, bueno no importa, y ellos son Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Issei y Kiba, eh estado con ellos casi desde que llegue, así que son amigos muy importantes para mí- Explico Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Eh, un gusto a todos- Dijo Sasuke algo incómodo, eso de presentarse educadamente no era lo suyo

-Rias, ¿crees que pueda quedarse en una de las habitaciones que quedan?- Pregunto Naruto, había notado que aun quedan habitaciones que no estaban ocupadas

-¿Eh?, claro no hay problema, si es amigo tuyo es bienvenido- Respondió Rias

Luego de una pequeña despedida de Sasuke Naruto lo llevo a la habitación que le había indicado Rias

-No creo que sea necesario dormir ahora sabes- Dijo Sasuke

-¿No?, cuando te encontré casi te desmayas- Respondió Naruto

-Tch, bien bien, al menos no tendré que responderle a los pelirrojos- Comento Sasuke, lord Gremory y Sirzechs también lo habían interrogado un poco

-Nos vemos luego- Se despidió Naruto mientras volvía a la sala, sin embargo Rias lo estaba esperando en el pasillo

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Rias

-Claro, solo necesita descansar- Respondió

-¿Es de tu mundo?- Pregunto Rias

-Si, al parecer solo han pasado tres días desde que desaparecí de allá- Explico Naruto lo poco que sabían sobre cómo llegaron

-¿Les contaras el resto de tu historia a los demás?- Pregunto Rias de la nada, el día del rating game Naruto solo les había contado una pequeña parte a los demás miembros del club, les conto hasta poco antes de la batalla contra Pain

-No, por ahora no les diré otra cosa- Respondió Naruto serio

-Ya veo, volvamos- Sugirió Rias con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro- Acepto Naruto mientras ambos entraban a la sala donde los deme charlaban animadamente

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y con esto termina este capítulo. ¿Les gusto la aparición de Sasuke? ¿Qué les pareció la explicación de cómo llego ahí? Espero que sí, fue de lo que más se me complico escribir, pero bueno, muchos pedían al emo vengador así que ahí lo tienen, ya es parte de la historia

Reviews

Guest 11- Hmm, ciertamente es una buena opción, la tendré en cuenta, estoy pensando seriamente en poner a Xenovia con Naruto, Kuroka aún no estoy muy seguro, eso también me molesta bastante, eh visto como lo han puesto con Mikoto Uchiha, y hasta con Kushina, digo al menos a mi no me gusta eso, así que quizás, solo quizás, ponga a Xenovia con nauta, pero claro falta que aparezca lo cual será pronto

9luis10- Pues ahí si te fallo porque Sasuke ya llego, aún faltan creo que dos años para lo de Toneri, recuerda que este es unos meses después de la guerra, podría tener su nobleza en algún futuro

arg21- Que bueno que te gusto, Raiser será de familia fuerte y tendrá regeneración, pero eso no es nada en contra de Naruto, como medio explique solo Rias sabe la mayor parte de todo, aunque no le dijo todo sobre sus transformaciones eso si

Tobias27- Que bueno que te gusto el rating game, tengo unas cuantas pequeñas ideas sobre ese arco, nada concreto

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, si fue algo apresurada, espero te guste este capitulo

Guest- No entiendo, si no ha aparecido como la pondré con Naruto, bueno no te entendí muy bien, aunque aún tengo mis dudas sobre Kuroka, y sobre Xenovia quizás termine poniéndola con Naruto

bladetri- Xdddd

Genjuki- Gracias, lo siento por eso, yo también la sentí algo corta pero bueno, creo que quedo bien, espero te guste este capitulo

Alex Zero- Que bueno que te gusto, los entrenamientos de Naruto basados en los de Guy sensei son bastante efectivos

Toby- Ya seguí, espero te guste este capitulo

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y la pelea de Naruto, pues no toda la verdad y aunque no puse esa platica, después sí que les contara todo

\- luego del entrenamiento de Naruto mejoraron bastante, lo suficiente como para vencer al gran grupo de Raiser sin ninguna baja, toque ese tema ligeramente y como leíste solo les conto un poco, se guardó la parte importante para después

Joker-san- Era de esperarse, Raiser será de una de las familias de clase alta, pero uuuu Naruto no solo es el más fuerte de su mundo si no que Raiser tuvo la mala suerte de que Naruto le guardara rencor, cierto, pero me gusto escribir a Raiser quedándose quieto sin saber qué hacer en contra de ese monstruoso ataque de Naruto, Fufufu tengo una leve idea a quien, pero por ahora me lo guardare, en un futuro, posiblemente no muy lejano sí que será ascendido, espero te guste este capitulo

Kyūbi no yoko- Que bueno que te gusto, pues como en toda historia de DxD, será más de una, aunque no serán muchas, solo será Rias y Koneko, y quizás Xenovia, pero fuera de ellas no creo, sinceramente no me gusto para nada que Koneko terminara enamorada de Issei, eso me molesto un poquillo, es una de las razones por las que la puse con Naruto

Guest- Aja, el de 17 años, bueno si eso te molesta siempre puedes dejar de leerla o hacer una historia tu para hacerla como quieras

Hinta0266- Pues nunca dije que se enamoraría de Naruto de inmediato, eso sería raro y demasiado rápido, si no me equivoco, desde que Naruto salvo a Hinata comenzó a llamarle la atención, quizás no gustarle pero si le llamo la atención, lo mismo pasa con Koneko, le llama un poco la atención y lo considera buen amigo, y lo repito, dije que sería parte de su mini harem más nunca dije que apenas empezando quedaría enamorada de Naruto, si bueno pero como eh dicho desde el principio, no tengo planeado cambiarlas, muy difícilmente lo hare, quizás llegue a agregar a otra pero no creo cambiarlas


	12. Sasuke

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar  
(Hola) Pensamiento  
 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

En la academia Kuō, más específicamente en la clase donde iban Issei, Asia y Naruto había un pequeño alboroto por parte de los estudiantes, por un lado las chicas de la clase estaban más emocionadas de lo normal mientras que los chicos más bien tenían una expresión molesta y algo de odio en sus comentarios, todo esto debido a que al frente de la clase estaba un aburrido Sasuke "Presentándose" ante su nuevo grupo, el Uchiha nunca había sido de muchas palabras pero esto no evito que se emocionaran más de normal

-Como siempre Sasuke causando impacto a donde quiera que valla- Comento Naruto suspirando

-Sasuke san se ve molesto- Dijo Asia mientras veía a Sasuke haciendo lo posible por no irse de ahí

-Ni cuando llego Naruto se pusieron así- Aviso Issei a sus pervertidos amigos

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene tiempo que no me tratan de llevar a algún lado- Dijo Naruto, al principio algunas chicas lo querían llevar al cine o a cualquier lugar con tal de estar con él, no es que le molestara perder su atención pero le parecía raro cuanto menos

-Debe ser por los rumores que circulan por ahí- Dijo Motohama aguantándose la risa

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rumores?- Pregunto Issei al ver a su amigo así

-Hay rumores que Naruto y tú están en un triángulo amoroso con Kiba- Contesto Motohama mientras miraba a otro lado

-¡Eh!, ¿Quién fue el demonios inicio esos rumores?- Pregunto Naruto molesto mientras Motohama y Matsuda se reían

-Nosotros por su puesto- Dijo Matsuda sin basilar, apenas respondió Naruto se preparó para golpearlos un poco por lo menos

-¡Uzumaki san compórtese por favor!- Dijo el maestro al ver a Naruto

-Si- Contesto aun molesto y más al ver la cara de Sasuke burlándose de el

-Muy bien Uchiha san siéntese ahí por favor- Indico el maestro

Sasuke solo asintió un poco y se fue a sentar, la clase se pasó lentamente y aburrida para la mayoría, apenas acabo la clase algunas chicas y curiosamente chicos también rodearon el asiento de Sasuke para interrogarlo, Sasuke solo tenía una mirada de muerte irritado, para suerte de Naruto en su primer día Issei lo había invitado a almorzar con él por lo que se salvó de esa tradición

-¡Woa!- De repente Naruto se sorprendió al sentir algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Issei quien se asustó con el grito de Naruto

-Esta cosa esta vibrando- Dijo Naruto mientras le enseñaba un celular

 **Flashback**

-Hey Naruto ven un momento- Dijo Rias mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

-¿Que pasa Rias?- Pregunto Naruto curioso

-Ten, quiero que lo tengas siempre contigo- Índico mientras le daba un teléfono celular

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Naruto confundido, había visto a sus amigos usarlos en algún momento pero aun no sabía que era

-Es un teléfono- Respondió Rias

-¿Teléfono? ¿De esos para hablar con la gente?- Volvió a preguntar Naruto mientras recordaba que en la aldea había teléfonos pero tenían cables y eran mucho más grandes que el que tenía en sus manos

-Exactamente, puedes hablar, mandar mensajes y otras cosas que ya descubrirás con el tiempo- Explico Rias

-Es diferente a los que conocía- Comento mientras presionaba un botón y se prendía el teléfono sorprendiéndolo

-Como sea, quiero que no te separes de el por ningún motivo- Aviso Rias

-No creo que necesite una de estas cosas- Dijo Naruto algo incomodo

-Claro que lo necesitas, para esas veces que sales corriendo sin decir nada, es importante saber dónde estás y poder comunicarme contigo cuando sea- Explico Rias sus razones para que lo tuviera

-¿Eh?, bueno…- Comenzó a decir Naruto

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- Aviso Rias e inmediatamente le mostro lo básico para usar el teléfono,

 **Flashback Fin**

-Oh un teléfono- Comento Matsuda sorprendido

-Si no mal recuerdo era así- Comento Naruto mientras picaba la pantalla como señora con teléfono nuevo

[¿Hola?] Sonó la voz de Rias en altavoz asustando a Naruto haciendo que casi tirara el teléfono

-¿Lo pusiste en altavoz?- Pregunto Issei riendo

-Esa voz… ¿Te está hablando Rias sempai?- Pregunto Motohama celoso

-¡Maldito!- Grito Matsuda mientras sacudía a Naruto

[¿Naruto estoy en altavoz?] Pregunto Rias molesta desde el otro lado de la línea

-No- Contesto Naruto mientras seguía picándole hasta lograr poner la llamada normal. – ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Naruto con el teléfono ya en su oído

[¿Podrían venir al club ahora mismo?] Pregunto Rias

-Eh, claro, no hay problema- Contesto Naruto luego de preguntarle a Issei y Asia

[Muy bien, trae a Sasuke también] Pidió Rias

-Está bien, aunque parece que se está divirtiendo- Comento Naruto riendo al ver a Sasuke a punto de estrellar su cara en la banca por tantas preguntas

-Bien, nos adelantamos- Dijo Issei

-Oh no, tu vienes con nosotros- Dijo Naruto mientras lo jalaba

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Issei

-Con tu reputación seguro no nos molestaran las chicas de ahí- Comento Naruto para molestia de Issei

-¡Hey!- Se iba a quejar Issei pero Naruto fue hasta Sasuke

-Hey Sasuke, sígueme si quieres vivir- Dijo Naruto dramáticamente mientras pasaba por todas las chicas y ponía su mano en el hombro de Sasuke

-Hmp- "Contesto" Sasuke irritado

(A veces me cuesta entender lo que dice) Pensó Naruto. – ¿O quieres quedarte aquí con tus nuevas amigas?- Pregunto Naruto burlándose

-Vámonos- Inmediatamente Sasuke se paró, aunque las chicas lo quisieron seguir, en cuanto se fue con Issei desistieron un poco, aún tenía la reputación de pervertido

-Hey Sasuke ¿También te estas quedando con Rias?- Pregunto Issei

-No, me dijo que me podía conseguir un departamento para mí solo así que acepte- Respondió Sasuke, al menos sus preguntas no eran tan molestas, apenas llevaba tres días en esta dimensión y ya se estaba cansando de la gente, o al menos de los de su clase, por ahora solo conocía a Rias, y un poco a Issei y Asia que se presentaron en la clase

-Vamos Sasuke no pongas esa cara- Comento Naruto al ver a Sasuke aun algo molesto

-Tch, casi no me dejaban respirar- Se quejó Sasuke pero Naruto tenía razón, no era su culpa

-Pero, ¿no te trae recuerdos de los días de academia?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica

Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, su infancia no fue la más feliz, pero aun así tenia algunos buenos recuerdos de sus días de academia. -… Quizás- Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke

-Llegamos- Aviso Naruto mientras abría la puerta del club

-Oh chicos bienvenidos- Saludo Akeno al ver a los 4 entrar

Luego de que todos se acomodaran en los sillones y que Akeno les sirviera el té como de costumbre, Rias hablo

-Bueno chicos, una de las razones por las cuales los llame fue para que se presenten ante el nuevo miembro del club de ocultismo- Aviso Rias

-¿Sasuke san también es un demonio?- Pregunto Asia curiosa

-No, pero es una persona importante para Naruto por lo cual estará aquí bastante tiempo- Explico Rias

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- Comento Sasuke su razón por la cual se unió al club

-Ara ara es una razón muy simple, empezare yo, soy Akeno Himejima, vicepresidenta del club, un placer Sasuke- Se presentó Akeno con una sonrisa algo extraña como siempre

-Koneko Tōjō, un placer Sasuke sempai- Fue el turno de Koneko, sería como siempre

-Kiba Yuto, espero nos llevemos bien Sasuke kun- Se presentó Kiba sonriendo

-Ya me presente pero que importa, soy Issei Hyōdō, espero no te lleves toda la atención de las chicas- Comento Issei mientras se presentaba

-Ah, soy Asia Argento, un placer Sasuke san, espero nos llevemos bien- Se presentó Asia educadamente como siempre

-A mí ya me conoces, Rias Gremory presidenta del club, oficialmente te doy la bienvenida

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un placer- Se presentó Sasuke serio, sin embargo pudo ver porque Naruto no se había ido a la primera oportunidad, todos los integrantes del club tenían personalidades diferentes, sin embargo parecían buenas personas, pudo ver el sus ojos que ninguna había tenido una vida fácil y aun así se veían muy unidos, quizás esta era su oportunidad para redimirse con esas personas que acababan de entrar en su vida

-Bueno Sasuke, posiblemente Naruto ya te lo dijo pero todos nosotros somos demonios- Comento Rias, Sasuke solo dio un asentimiento y Rias comenzó a explicarle todo a Sasuke, desde su pequeño grupo hasta las tres grandes facciones, quizás no era un demonio pero como el miembro activo del club que era ahora lo debía saber, Sasuke escuchaba intrigado, al igual que Naruto quedo sorprendido por todas las diferencias y similitudes que había con su dimensión

Al terminarse la hora del almuerzo volvieron a las aburridas clases, por lo menos al estar en clase Sasuke evitaba todas las molestas preguntas e invitaciones de los demás, al terminar las clases todos fueron a la casa de Issei

-No la quiero contradecir Bucho, pero… ¿porque la reunión será en mi casa?- Pregunto Issei mientras cada uno se acomodaba en una parte de la habitación de Issei

-¿No les dije?, a partir de la tarde de hoy estarán limpiando el viejo edificio por lo que no la podíamos hacer ahí- Respondió Rias

-Bueno pero pudimos… -Comenzó a decir Issei sin embargo se quedó escuchado al oír una conversación peligrosa

-Aquí esta Issei cuando iba en primaria- Dijo la madre de Issei mientras enseñaba un álbum de fotografías a Akeno

-Ara ara, está desnudo- Comento Akeno con una risilla

-¡Akeno san no veas eso!- Grito Issei. -¡Mama no enseñes eso!- Grito de nuevo a su madre

-El vergonzoso y desnudo pasado de Issei sempai- Dijo Koneko mientras se reía de una foto

-¡Koneko chan noo!- Grito Issei

-Issei san era tan lindo- Comento Asia con un brillo en los ojos

-Asia…- Susurro Issei ya derrotado

-Issei kun, ¿Qué hay de esta?- Pregunto Kiba bastante serio mientras señalaba un foto donde aparecía Issei haciendo una pose ridícula con otro niño. Sin embargo había una curiosa espada justo detrás de ellos

-Oh esa, estaba jugando a ser un héroe con un niño del vecindario, creo que se fue al extranjero por el trabajo de sus padres

-¿Recuerdas algo sobre esto?- Pregunto Kiba mientras señalaba la espada

-¿Eh?, no, tiene mucho tiempo así que no recuerdo nada- Respondió Issei algo confundido

-Ya veo, siempre ocurren cosas como esta, en el lugar menos esperado… es una espada sagrada- "Explico" Kiba muy serio, Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke, este solo le asintió, también se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud, Naruto pudo sentir furia y tristeza dentro de el

Luego de burlarse de Issei y curiosear en sus fotos dieron paso a la reunión como siempre, así se les pasó la tarde y un poco de la noche

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 12 de este crossover de Naruto y high School DxD, woa, por primera vez use y/o escribí un flashback, no había tenido la necesidad de poner uno hasta ahora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tarde más de lo normal me disculpo por eso, espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el capítulo, hasta la próxima

Reviews

Alexzero- Si que van a causar algunos cambios, espero te guste este capítulo, ¡See you later!

Bladetri- xD

9luis10- Espero continuar pronto, tengo una leve idea de cómo podrían llegar a viajar a la otra dimensión, pero no sé si usarla, no creo que meta a Hinata o a otro personaje de Naruto en la historia

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este capitulo

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo, no sé si Sasuke será demonio, principalmente porque lo ideal es que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo en el club de ocultismo y con Sona tendrá que estar en el consejo, y ya no quedan piezas para el en el grupo de Rias, ya que el caballo que queda es para Xenovia

Genjuki- Creo que te gusto la aparición de Sasuke, es solo una corazonada xD, espero te guste este capítulo ya que trato bastante sobre Sasuke

Guest 11- Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, no sé si poner a Kuroka pero Xenovia será parte del mini harem de Naruto

Abraham- Aquí la continuación espero te guste

Joker-san- Jeje por lo menos no se dieron cuenta de la "Cercanía" de Naruto y Rias, cierto me falto Milikas, se me olvido completamente que existía, hasta después lo recordé xD, Sip, ya está recuperado, ahora solo falta una situación tan difícil que sea necesario que Naruto recurra a todo su poder (Cosa que será difícil)

Hyoma- Bueno, hemos tratado el tema del más fuerte por bastante tiempo, y llegamos a un resultado en común, espero te guste este capitulo

Pd: Aun espero respuesta al último mensaje

Agustín Monetti- Pondré a Xenovia en el mini harem de Naruto ya que dije que no iba a cambiar a Koneko o a Rias así que solo la agregare

Guest- Agregare a Xenovia al mini harem de Naruto, Kuroka no creo que la llegue a poner alguna vez, al menos no en un futuro cercano

Guest- Posiblemente, no se quien más podría quedar bien con Sasuke

GUEST322- Hmm, aún no sé cuándo, ya que no tenía planeado poner lemon, no sé si soy bueno escribiéndolo y no creo que lo sea, suena como algo que Rias si haría, pronto lo pondré seguramente, sobre las parejas no creo que vaya a meter a Kakashi, digo él tiene su responsabilidad como Hokage, Koneko estará con Naruto en su mini harem, y no creo poner a Kuroka


	13. Pelotas, el inicio de un emo vengador

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

El club de ocultismo se encontraba fuera del edificio, todos con sus ropas deportivas, en la escuela se realizaba un torneo entre los clubes, competían en algunos juegos de pelota, debido a eso Rias decidió que todo el club practicaría antes de que llegara ese día, Rias se encontraba con un bate de béisbol lanzando pelotas a los demás integrantes, aunque Naruto y Sasuke estaban más apartados que los demás

-Ah, ¡La tengo!- Grito Issei saltando para atrapar la pelota

-Buena atrapada Issei san- Felicito Asia

-Bien, es tu turno Asia- Indico Rias lanzándole una bola a Asia que no logro atrapar para su mala suerte

-No te preocupes Asia, lo lograras a la siguiente- Animo Issei mientras recogía la pelota, luego de unos segundos sonrió de una forma malvada y la lanzo hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke

Naruto sin siquiera voltear alzo la mano y la atrapo como si nada. -¿Eh? ¿Una pelota?- Al voltear vio a Issei maldiciendo al aire y pateando en piso

-¡Naruto! ¡Lánzala de vuelta!- Grito Rias, Naruto solo alzo los hombros e hizo un lance perfecto directo a Rias a pesar de la distancia

-Increíble- Susurro Asia

-Entonces ¿también intentaste el jutsu de invocación?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sí, puse varias cantidades de chakra y no funciono con ninguna- Explico Naruto

-Quizás aquí no funcionen las invocaciones o requieren de más chakra de lo normal- Comento Sasuke analizando lo dicho por Naruto

-No había pensado en eso- Dijo Naruto mientras concentraba chakra

-No me sorprende- Comento Sasuke burlándose

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- Grito Naruto al reunir chakra

-No grites maldición- Se quejó Sasuke

En el lugar donde Naruto impacto su mano, hubo un pequeño estallido de humo, al gritar tan fuerte y el estallido de humo fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás que terminaron por acercarse para ver qué pasaba, al dispersarse en humo había un pequeño sapo rojo un poco opaco, su tamaño era parecido al de Akamaru cuando era un cachorro

-¿Un sapo pequeño? ¿Cuánto chakra usaste?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Lo suficiente como para invocar a Fukasaku- Contesto Naruto confundido

-¿Naruto que pasa?- Pregunto Rias

-Un sapo- Comento Asia algo asustada

- **Vaya, al fin soy invocado-** Hablo el sapo asustando a los demás

-¿Gamakichi?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado mientras se acercaba al sapo haciendo que el pequeño sapo lo viera algo sorprendido

 **-¿Conoces a mi padre?-** Contesto con otra pregunta el sapo

-Woa, enserio Gamakichi tuvo un hijo- Comento Naruto mas confundido que antes mientras analizaba más al sapo

- **Mi padre siempre ha dicho que los humanos crecen muy lento** \- Respondió el sapo

-Eso suena como a Gamakichi, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Naruto

 **-Gamakiri, supongo que eres Naruto** \- Respondió Gamakiri

-Sí, ese soy yo- Afirmo Naruto

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- Pregunto por fin Rias, porque, no era normal ver una conversación ente un humano y un sapo, ¿O sí?

-Es una invocación- Sasuke como siempre dando las respuestas más simples que puede

-Cuando era niño firme un contrato con los sapos, así que si lo requiero puedo llamar a un sapo mediante una invocación

-Como un familiar- Comento Akeno mientras se agachaba para ver mejor al sapo

-¿Sapos? Entonces hay más- Concluyo Rias

-Correcto, dependiendo de que tanto chakra ponga puedo invocar algún sapo en específico- Explico Naruto lo básico de las invocaciones

 **-¿Y para que me invocaste?-** Pregunto Gamakiri

-Pues... como invocación de prueba, lo que es raro porque el chakra que utilice era como para invocar a Fukasaku- Dijo Naruto

 **-Ya veo, pero no deberías tratar de invocar a Fukasaku sensei-** Recomendó el pequeño sapo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?, es viejo pero aún debe poder pelear- Pregunto Naruto algo confundido

- **Siempre que me cuenta sus historias se queja de que después de derrotar a un tal Pain, nunca volviste al monte Myōboku para completar tu entrenamiento así que está molesto contigo** \- Explico

-¿No lo terminaste?- Preguntó Sasuke, siempre creyó que Naruto tenía dominado el modo sabio por completo

-Cuando me enseño el modo sabio lo hicimos con algo de prisa para estar listos cuando apareciera Pain, quizás por eso le falto enseñarme algunas cosas- Concluyo Naruto luego de pensar un poco las cosas

 **-Quizá deberías invocarlo y preguntarle-** Propuso Gamakiri

-Pero si está molesto me golpeara, además no estoy seguro cuanto chakra requiera, podría invocar a cualquiera- Dijo Naruto tratando de evitar la confrontación con su viejo maestro

-¿Tu entiendes algo?- Susurro Issei a Kiba

-… Oh lo siento, ¿Decias algo?- Luego de unos segundos Kiba contesto confundido

-Estas muy raro estos días- Dijo Issei

-Es tu imaginasion Issei kun- Contesto Kiba con una sonrisa falsa

Para suerte de naruto tuvieron que regresar a clases, cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón para continuar con las actividades, no sin antes despedirse de Gamakiri, las clases transcurrieron normal, con un Issei tratando de matar a Motohama por inventar mas rumores falsos, al terminar las clases fueron al salón del club, al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa

-¡Llegamos!- Aviso Naruto ruidoso como siempre, al poner más atención noto que había 2 personas que no conocía, un chico que se veía algo serio y una chica aún más seria, con el cabello negro y anteojos

-Qué bueno que llegaron, chicos, ella es Shitori Sona, presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Comento Rias presentando a su amiga/compañera

-¿Presidenta? ¿Entonces es alguien importante?- Pregunto Naruto, algo ajeno a ese termino

-Es una de las personas más importantes de la escuela naruto- Explico Issei aun sorprendido por la visita

Luego de una larga platica y presentaciones, descubrieron que la presidenta también era un demonio, y no cualquier demonio, si no al igual que Rias, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes del inframundo, el otro chico, Saji Genshirou, es parte de su nobleza, ocupa la pieza del peón al igual que Issei, al igual que los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil

-Ohhh, pero hay otro peón en la escuela, me hace sentir un poco aliviado- Comento Issei uniéndose a la conversación

-No me compares contigo, ser la misma pieza que uno de los tres pervertidos de la escuela es un insulto a mi orgullo- Dijo Saji con una actitud arrogante

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!- Comenzó a gritar Issei molesto

-¡¿Me estas retando?! A pesar de mi apariencia ocupe 4 piezas de peones, aunque me convertí recientemente no podrás conmigo ni en tus sueños- Respondió Saji igual de molesto

-Mira eso Sasuke, apenas se ven y ya están peleando - Dijo Naruto riéndose

-Ja, pelando por cualquier cosa, que infantiles- Respondió Sasuke también burlándose

-Saji ya basta- Dijo Sona deteniendo la pelea

-¡Pero presidenta…!- Trato de contestar Saji

-Venimos aquí para que los nuevos miembros se conocieran, no para que te pongas a pelear, además no podrías ganarle a Hyōdō en tu estado actual, así como presumes tener cuatro piezas, él tiene ocho- Explico la Presidenta

-¡¿Ocho piezas?! ¿Enserio el pervertido tiene tantas piezas?- Grito Saji muy sorprendido

-Lo siento mucho, Issei kun, Asia san, Uzumaki San y Uchiha san, mis siervos no son maleducados, aunque hay algunas excepciones, si es posible, deseo que los nuevos miembros se lleven bien- Pidió disculpas Sona educadamente. –Saji- Dijo la presidenta con una voz aterradora

-Encantado de conocerlos- Dijo Saji de mala gana haciendo una leve reverencia

-Un gusto- Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa confiada

-Hmp- Contesto Sasuke como siempre

-¡Un gusto en conocerte!- Dijo Asia con una sonrisa y un aura angelical a su alrededor

-¡Estaré encantado de llevarme bien con usted Asia san!- Cambiando drásticamente de actitud Saji sostenía las manos de Asia mientras decía todo eso

En un rápido movimiento, Issei separo sus manos y dio un muy fuerte apretón de manos a Saji

-Jajaja ¡Saji kun es un placer conocerte también!, SI alguna vez te atreves a poner un dedo sobre ella ten por seguro que te matare- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-¡Sí!, ¡Encantado Hyōdō kun!, ¿La quieres para ti solo?, realmente eres un pervertido, enfréntate a la ira de dios y muérete- Respondió Saji con una sonrisa también

-Debe ser difícil para ti- Comento Sona suspirando

-Supongo que debe ser lo mismo para ti- Contesto Rias cansada

-Me encanta esta escuela y el trabajo del consejo estudiantil también, así que no voy a perdonar a cualquiera que se atreva a perturbar la paz de la escuela- Comento Sona en un tono de voz serio y aterrador a su manera, inmediatamente Issei y Saji se soltaron de su amigable apretón de manos entre amigos

-Issei y su nuevo amigo parecen asustados- Comento Naruto divertido

-Bien, las presentaciones han terminado, nos retiramos- Comento Sona caminando hacia la puerta

-Sona sama, estaremos a su cuidado- Hablo Issei con una reverencia

-Vamos a estar bajo su cuidado- Asia también hizo una reverencia, Naruto solo se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa y Sasuke con su ya conocido "Hmp"

-Sí, lo mismo digo, Rias te veo en el torneo- Dijo la presidenta antes de salir por completo

-Lo espero con ansias- Contesto Rias. –Bien chicos, espero que se lleven bien, ya tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a los demás miembros

Así, en tan esperado día del torneo llego, aunque era entre los clubes, solo Rias y Sona se encontraban en un duro encuentro de tenis, ambas increíblemente buenas en este deporte, más que un simple partido se había convertido en algo más personal, un duelo entre rivales

-¡Presidenta gana!- Grito Saji desde afuera de la cancha

-¡Vamos Rias!- Animo Naruto emocionado

-¡Toma esto! ¡Rotación de bola Shitori!- Grito Sona mientras golpeaba la pelota con su raqueta

-¡Eso no es nada para un Gremory!- Contesto Rias confiada, sin embargo en el último momento la pelota dio un giro hacia abajo pasando de largo la raqueta de Rias

-¡Bucho!, acaso uso energía demoniaca en la pelota- Comento Issei al ver ese golpe

-Aun queda bastante Sona, como era de esperarse de mi rival- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa competitiva

-Fufufu, espero no hayas olvidado nuestra apuesta- Respondió Sona con la misma sonrisa

-¡Definitivamente voy a ganar!, ¡Aun me quedan 108 técnicas diferentes!- Grito Rias

-¡Voy a detener cualquier cosa que entre en la Zona Shitori y devolverla!- Amenazo Sona

Los demás podían ver sus grandes auras competitivas, sin embargo al final de todo, el partido quedo en empate debido a que se rompieron ambas raquetas: Lo siguiente en la agenda del club de ocultismo era un partido de quemados con el club de béisbol, un partido rápido donde Naruto y Sasuke acabaron con todos los demás para después lanzarse los balones entre si hasta que escucharon un grito molesto de Rias por más de una ventana rota, luego de que ambos se disculparan con Sona por los daños a la escuela volvieron donde estaban los demás, solo para ver algo que los desoriento

-Kiba estas actuando raro, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Issei preocupado mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-No es de tu incumbencia- Contesto serio Kiba mientras quitaba la mano de Issei

-Estoy preocupado, eso es todo- Respondió Issei

-¿Preocupado?, ¿Porque se preocupan por mí?, ¿Qué no los demonios somos criaturas astutas?, supongo que es mi culpa por desobedecer a mi amo- Comento Kiba aburrido con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Somos compañeros de equipo, es obvio que nos vamos a preocupar por ti!- Grito Issei molesto mientras agarraba a Kiba del cuello de la camisa

-Compañeros… eres muy sentimental, me acabo de acordar de algo esencial- Comento Kiba mientras se acomodaba la roma

-¿Esencial?- Pregunto Issei confundido ya que ninguno de los demás presentes decía nada

-Es correcto, la razón por la que lucho- Respondió Kiba serio

-¿No es por Bucho?- Pregunto de nuevo Issei

-No… yo vivo por la venganza- Respondió Kiba antes de irse, hubo un gran silencio hasta que escucharon un golpe, era Naruto golpeándose la cara con la mano

-¿Qué?- Estaba a punto de preguntar Issei, sin embargo Naruto golpeo levemente a Sasuke en el hombro

-¿Vez lo que haces?- Dijo Naruto

-¿Qué?, ¿Ahora qué demonios hice?- Pregunto Sasuke

-No tiene ni una semana que llegas y ya tenemos a un emo vengador que solo piensa en vengarse y no le preocupan sus amigos- Respondió Naruto para molestia de Sasuke quien no se sentía muy orgulloso de su pasado

-¿A qué te refieres?- Se atrevió a preguntar Rias

-A que ya eh lidiado con ese tipo de personas, pero no debemos rendirnos, lograremos que deje de ver así las cosas- Aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa llena de confianza

-Tienes razón, le mostraremos que puede confiar en nosotros, llegaremos a él con nuestra amistad- Dijo Issei emocionado algo que vio en un anime

-Yo me refería a arreglarlo a golpes, pero también podría funcionar- Comento Naruto alzando los hombros

(¿Enserio me veía así?) Se preguntó Sasuke al ver a Kiba comportarse así

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y… con esto termina este capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, estuve corrigiendo algunas partes por un tiempo, no terminaba de convencerme como quedaba, sentía que le faltaba algo, con este capítulo también da inicio al arco de las espadas sagradas, espero sus comentarios

 **NOTA-** Luego de pensarlo mucho el mini harem de Naruto será: Rias, Koneko y Xenovia, y no creo que vaya a tener más cambios, me pensé mucho en meter a Xenovia ya que no quería que fuera mas de dos, y como iba avanzando la historia y por como fui haciendo la interacción entre personajes, no podía sacar a Rias o a Koneko, (Claro que Koneko sea mi personaje favorito de DxD no tiene nada que ver)

Reviews

Joker-san- Pues esta vez me tarde más en actualizar, una gran disculpa por eso, no, no me rompí el brazo, fueron otros motivos, falta de motivación/imaginación y otras cosillas, dos personas que facón devastarían la ciudad en una de sus peleas obedeciendo a un maestro, cosa difícil sin duda, ciertamente podría aunque sería peligroso, para la comida claro, no se tipo de daños podrían causar estos dos

Daizuke- Lo siento, por más que trato de hacerlos largos no me salen así

Genjuki- Que bueno, este creo que está más largo que el anterior

9luis10- No sé si llegara a aparecer en el fanfic, amo a Hinata, por eso escribirla/imaginármela triste porque Naruto es muy unido a las demás me rompería el corazón, con suerte y aparece, pero no prometo nada

Bladetri- lique

Zafir09- Que bueno que te gusto, aun no estoy seguro, pensé en dejarlo solo como el ninja que convive con demonios, e incluso pensé en que si Naruto llegara a tener sus propias piezas Sasuke podría ser parte de su nobleza (Su reina quizá xD) como la torre o caballero, lo pensare aun así, con suerte y se me ocurre una forma lógica para que Sasuke acepte ser parte de la nobleza de Sona

Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki- Jaja, pues si, con este capítulo damos comienzo a el arco de las espadas, pensé en Naruto gritando "¡Sasuke no!" a Kiba en el momento en el que se fue y Sasuke a lado de este con cara de "Enserio", pero pensé que le quitaría seriedad al momento así que no lo puse xD, espero te guste el capítulo saludos

Alucardzero- Es casi un hecho de no voy a poner a Sakura en esta historia, no solo porque no me cae muy bien el personaje, sino que lo veo innecesario, pienso que con Sasuke y Naruto es suficiente, de echo al principio solo tenía contemplado a Naruto, fue después cuando se me ocurrió la posibilidad de Sasuke, cosa que después de pensarlo bastante decidí en si meterlo, así que todavía es un tema tabú en el fanfic, si metiera a Sakura, estaría casi por no decir completamente obligado a meter a Hinata también y sí que serían demasiados personajes, espero te guste el capitulo

Kitsune Berserk- xD, que bueno que te gusto, estuvo a punto eso si, por suerte tenemos a Naruto y su gran moralidad (Y paciencia) para que lo detenga

\- Que bueno que te gusto, hay Sasuke, con él siempre se pueden hacer escenas bastantes graciosas si hablamos de convivir con la gente xD

Guest- Lo puse en la nota, no lo cambiare, serán las tres, desde que el fanfic era solo una vaga idea en mi cabeza, tenía claro que iba a ser Koneko y no la cambiaria, espero que comprendas

Agustín Monetti- Aquí el capítulo, espero te guste

Guest 11- Estamos hablando de Naruto después de la guerra, luego de tener ese crecimiento de poder descomunal, podríamos tomar como base que el modo sabio basto para Raiser, lo venció con facilidad, con Naruto solo en su forma base también podría vencerlo, le costaría un poco más de trabajo, lo mismo con las colas, aunque sea una o tres colas le da bastante poder por lo que con el modo sabio o la 4 cola podría con los demonios de clase alta mayores que Raiser, así que por ende su modo manto de Kurama podría estar más haya que el nivel de los reyes demonio, Kurama era conocido por llevarse países él solo, así que estaría al nivel de una dragón o incluso más poderoso, claro que así lo veo yo, espero me digas que o 'pinas tu o como los acomodarías


	14. Duelo

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la casa de Issei, en una pequeña junta que los incluía a ellos, Rias Issei y Asia, escuchando atentamente la historia de Kiba, ahora incluso Naruto entendía perfectamente porque Kiba quería vengarse

-Incluso antes de reencarnarlo en un demonio el ya juraba vengarse de la iglesia, desde niño fue entrenado para usar la espada, quise que usara ese talento como demonio, pero él nunca pudo olvidar las espadas sagradas y su rencor hacia la iglesia- Comento Rias

-Así que es la razón por la cual odia tanto a los sacerdotes- Comento Issei al recordar el comportamiento de Kiba

-Lo estaré vigilando por un tiempo, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora- Dijo Rias preocupada

-No- Comento Naruto llamando la atención de los demás. –Debemos estar ahí para él, aunque no nos quiera cerca no podemos simplemente dejarlo solo con sus problemas- Explico Naruto con una expresión bastante seria

-Su mente está muy inestable, debemos estar pendientes de cualquier clase de cambio que tenga, cualquier cosa puede ser un detonante para que cometa una locura- Dijo Sasuke, después de todo, el paso por la misma situación

-Naruto san y Sasuke san parece que saben mucho sobre esto- Comento Asia curiosa

Ambos se pusieron tensos por unos momentos, quien iba a decir que Asia seria quien se diera cuenta de esto, Rias por otro lado cambio su expresión por una llena de sorpresa al darse cuenta de las cosas, después de todo ella era la que más sabia de la vida de Naruto, Sasuke era aquel amigo del que tanto le había hablado Naruto

-Pues…- Comenzó a decir Naruto rascándose la cabeza sin saber exactamente que decir

-Estuve en la misma situación- Sasuke lo interrumpió, convirtiéndose el centro de atención de los demás. –Por algunas razones desde niño crecí odiando a una persona y jurando venganza, por esa mentalidad termine cometiendo muchos errores, algunos que dudo que algún día pueda redimirme lo suficiente, pude cumplir mi venganza, pero fue la mayor estupidez que pude haber hecho, por suerte tuve a un idiota que me sigue hasta el fin del mundo y me freno antes de que hiciera algo peor- Explico Sasuke, directo como siempre, ahora entendía que si no hubiera alejado a Naruto y a los demás, quizás no hubiera cometido tantos errores

-Teme…- Susurro Naruto sorprendido de que Sasuke hablara sobre eso

Ahora los demás sabían porque se comportaban así, y ahora estaban más motivados para no dejar a Kiba solo

-Lo importante es que te arrepientes y ahora estas con nosotros- Comento Issei luego de pensar un rato, a veces podía ser tan idiota como Naruto, aunque también sabía que decir en el momento adecuado

-No te preocupes Sasuke san, seguro dios te perdonara- Comento Asia mientras jugaba sus manos y veía hacia arriba. – ¡Kya!- Asia dio un pequeño grito mientras se sostenía la cabeza

Rias veía bastante complacida el comportamiento de sus ciervos, sin embargo de un momento a otro se puso de pie bastante seria, luego de unos segundos Issei también sintió dos presencias parecidas a la del sacerdote loco, Sasuke por su parte estaba confiado, cualquier cosa que fuera no podría con los dos, mientras que Naruto estaba tranquilo, ninguna de las presencias emanaban maldad como el sacerdote, Issei salió corriendo cuando sintió que se dirigían a la entrada de la casa, los demás inmediatamente lo siguieron

Apenas abrió la puerta pudo ver a dos chicas, ambas aproximadamente de la misma edad que Issei, una de ellas tenía su cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas, la otra por su parte tenía el cabello corto en un tono azul algo claro con un mechón verde, apenas intercambiaron miradas la castaña hablo primero que nadie

-Buenas tardes Ise kun- Saludo con bastante confianza la chica

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Issei confundido

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi Ise kun?- Pregunto la chica

-Ara, ¡Irina chan que sorpresa!, pasa pasa- Pasando entre todos, la madre de Issei abrazo a Irina como si fuera su hija y quitando a los demás guio a Irina junto con la otra chica para que entraran a la casa

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto Issei confundido ganándose un puchero por parte de Irina

-Claro que la conozco, jugabas mucho con ella de niño, antes no era femenina pero mira ahora, es toda una señorita- Explico alegre la madre de Issei mientras sacaba un álbum y señalaba la misma foto que había visto Kiba, donde estaba Issei con otro "Niño" jugando

-¡Eeeee! ¡¿No eras un chico?!- Pregunto Issei incrédulo

-Ah, todos cometían ese error, siempre fui muy masculina cuando era niña, pero… parece que pasaron muchas cosas desde que nos separamos- Comento Irina algo triste. –Nunca se sabe las vueltas que da la vida- Dijo con una rápida mirada a los demás

(¿Se dio cuenta que somos demonios?) Pensó Issei algo alarmado, más porque tenía una sensación extraña cuando veía lo que llevaba la otra chica

-No te preocupes, solo pasábamos a saludar, volver a Japón luego de tanto tiempo me dio nostalgia, ya es hora de irnos Xenovia- Dijo Irina, la otra chica solo asintió

-Son bienvenidas de quedarse más tiempo- Comento la madre de Issei

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos Ise kun- Se despidió irían e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los memas

-Estaré lista en cualquier momento- Hablo por primera vez la otra chica seria

Luego de unos minutos más de charla Naruto, Rias y Sasuke también se fueron de la casa de Issei

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Apenas llegó la hora de la reunión del club, Kiba cambio su sonrisa por una aterradora expresión de muerte, ¿La razón?, las dos chicas de la noche anterior se encontraban en el club explicando la razón de su visita a Japón, tres de las espadas sagradas excálibur fueron robadas

-Por ejemplo, la mía es la excálibur mimic, puede tomar formas diferentes- Dijo Irina mientras de su brazo tomaba una especie de venda y poco a poco se convirtió en una katana

-Que imprudente haría eso- Comento Rias luego de que explicaran de donde fueron robadas las espadas sagradas

-El que las robo fue el líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel- Contesto seria la otra chica, Xenovia

-EL líder de los ángeles caídos- Comento Rias sorprendida

-Hace unos días el acabo con los exorcistas que enviaron para recuperarlas, esto nos lleva a nuestra solicitud, no, nuestra demanda, queremos que los demonios se mantengan al margen de esto y no se metan entre la lucha entre los ángeles caídos y nosotros por las espadas sagradas- Respondió Xenovia

-¿Estas segura de ti misma?, ¿Y si nos asociamos con los ángeles caídos?- Pregunto Rias seria

-¿Están considerando esa posibilidad?- Pregunto Xenovia

Luego de otras cuantas palabras las dos invitadas se preparaban para retirarse

-¿No quieren una taza de té?- Pregunto Akeno

-No es necesario-

-Bueno entonces…- Comenzó a decir Irina

-Te vi en la casa de Hyōdō, pero no esperaba verte aquí, ¿Eres la bruja Asia Argento?- Pregunto Xenovia asustando a Asia

-Vaya algo de mí me decía que eras una mujer santa, escuche que te habían exiliado, pero quién diría que te convertirías en un demonio- Dijo Irina mientras analizaba a Asia poniéndola más nerviosa

-Eh… yo…- Trato de responder Asia

-Está bien, no les diré que te vi aquí, sería un verdadero shock para aquellas personas que admiran a la santa Asia saber lo que te ocurrió- Comento Irina haciendo que Asia bajara la cabeza

-¿Pero un demonio?, para alguien que fue llamada santa, que te llevo a caer tan bajo- Trato de decir Xenovia hasta que la interrumpieron

-OI, ya fue suficiente- Interrumpió Naruto, él sabía lo que se sentía el ser tratado así

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luego de unos pequeños arreglos y aprovechando la condición de Kiba, él y Naruto se enfrentarían en una pelea amistosa en contra de Irina y Xenovia, antes de comenzar ambos lados corroboraron que sería una pequeña lucha en privado así que nadie se enteraría del enfrentamiento

-Deseo probar el poder del sirviente de Rias Gremory, ¿Te estas riendo?- Pregunto Xenovia al ver a Kiba con una sonrisa

-La cosa que buscaba aplastar apareció frente a mis ojos, estoy feliz- Respondió Kiba aun con una sonrisa algo siniestra

-Escuche que uno de los sujetos de prueba pudo escapar sin ser destruido, ¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunto Xenovia causando que Kiba tuviera recuerdos de su pasado

-Bueno chico, tengamos una buena pelea, aunque también quiero pelear con Ise kun- Hablo Irina mientras se ponía en guardia, Naruto solo estaba parado esperando el ataque

Kiba, cansado de esperar se abalanzo contra Xenovia con una de sus espadas, ataque que esta rechazo con su gran espada, luego de unos cuantos ataques Kiba cambio de estrategia, retrocedió y esta vez creo dos espadas diferentes, una hecha de hielo y la otra era una gran llama de fuego, al tener listas sus nuevas armas se lanzó directo al ataque, sin embargo, Xenovia con un fuerte movimiento de su excálibur rompió en pedazos la espada de hielo y extinguió el fuego, siguiendo su camino, la gran excálibur impacto el suelo creando un gran cráter para sorpresa de la mayoría, Kiba creando una espada poco más grande que la de Xenovia ataco usando su gran velocidad

-Velocidad digna de un caballero, pero una espada demoniaca nunca podrá con una espada sagrada- Comento Xenovia para luego atacar directamente a Kiba, partiendo la gran espada para después golpear a Kiba con el mango de excálibur dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente. –Se terminó… ¿Irina como…?- Pregunto Xenovia, al voltear a buscar a Irina, la vio persiguiendo a Naruto con su espada, este solo saltaba de un lado a otro y la golpeaba de vez en cuando

-¡Ven a ayudarme!- Grito desesperada Irina mientras trababa de cortar a Naruto, este la esquivo para luego agarrar el brazo de Irina y lanzarla hacia Xenovia

-Vamos- Desafío Naruto sonriente, aunque aún estaba molesto por como trataron a Asia

En un parpadeo Xenovia lanzo un corte vertical hacia Naruto, el cual esquivo haciéndose a un lado, tuvo que saltar debido a que Irina ya estaba atrás de él preparando un ataque

(Hacen buen equipo) Pensó Naruto mientras seguía esquivando ataques combinados, en uno de esos ataques, Xenovia lanzo un gran corte de lado a lado con intención de cortarlo, mientras Irina atacaba desde arriba a gran velocidad, cosa que Naruto soluciono con una sustitución causando que ambas excálibur chocaran sacando chispas por la fricción

Al voltear para buscarlo lo vieron haciendo movimientos con sus manos extrañándolas un poco

-¡Elemento viento espadas de viento!- Grito Naruto para crear unas cuchillas invisibles con el viento

-¿Dijo espada?- Pregunto Irina confundida para después escuchar un fuerte sonido de fricción delante de ellas, de repente solo sintieron como si las estuvieran cortando espadas invisibles por todos lados, casualmente y para alegría de Issei, rasgando un poco su ropa

(Solo se burla de nosotras) Pensó Xenovia

-¡Naruto usa tu Sacred Gear o el Senjutsu!- Grito Issei, ¿Para apoyar a Naruto?, no, él quería ver que se desgarrara la ropa de las chicas

(Hmm, no creo que sea necesario, después de todo es una pelea amistosa) Pensó Naruto mientras veía que ambas estaban algo cansadas y solo lo miraban fijamente. –Hey Sasuke, préstame tu espada, quiero probar mis habilidades de kenjutsu- Pidió Naruto

Sasuke solo saco su katana, la kusanagi de donde la tenía sellada y la lanzo a Naruto, el cual en un solo movimiento la atrapo. –Deja de jugar y termina con esto- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Sasuke san sabes usar la espada?- Pregunto Asia asombrada, Sasuke solo asintió

-¿Incluso con una sola mano?- Pregunto Issei, a lo que Sasuke solo le dio una mirada molesta

-Muy bien, comencemos- Susurro Naruto, con el entrenamiento de Kiba, su sangre Uzumaki y unos cuantos consejos de Kurama, Naruto iba creando su propio estilo, en un parpadeo apareció frente a Irina y Xenovia para lanzar un corte vertical entre las dos haciendo que saltaran en direcciones opuestas, usando un truco que aprendió unos meses atrás, Naruto creo un clon de sombra utilizando una sola mano, el clon fue hacia Irina y el Naruto original fue directo a Xenovia, confiada de que era otra espada demoniaca ataco a Naruto con su excálibur, Naruto lanzo un ataque causando que las dos espadas chocaran, la kusanagi de Sasuke no tenía habilidades como la de Orochimaru, pero era casi indestructible y más aun con la fuerza y chakra de Naruto, con un poco de fuerza extra Naruto desvió la gran espada de Xenovia y comenzó a atacar

(Es muy rápido) Xenovia apenas podía esquivar los cortes de Naruto, con algunos cortes en sus brazos y cara poco a poco Naruto la guiaba a un punto en específico, antes de que Xenovia se diera cuenta, choco con Irina que estaba en la misma situación, en un solo segundo solo pudieron ver a Naruto blandiendo la kusanagi rápidamente, ninguna no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos, luego de unos segundos, al abrirlos lentamente vieron la hoja de la katana en sus cuellos

Y así termino el encuentro entre Xenovia e Irina en contra de Naruto, ambas espalda con espalda con un Naruto frente a ellas con su espada en un punto crítico

-Gane- Dijeron Naruto y su clon con una sonrisa triunfante, ambas chicas solo pudieron asentir un poco

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, Irina y Xenovia dejaron la escuela para continuar con su misión

-Ne, Xenovia, ese chico es fuerte ¿No?- Pregunto Irina aun emocionada por su encuentro

-Si- Contesto Xenovia. (Es fuerte… si tan solo no fuera un demonio) Pensó Xenovia mientras caminaba a lado de su compañera

-Vaya dobe, eres mejor con la espada- ¿Felicito? Sasuke

-Claro que sí, no por nada soy un Uzumaki- Presumió Naruto como siempre

-Yuto vuelve aquí- Ordeno Rias al ver a Kiba caminar cansado

-Yo fui capaz de escapar gracias a mis compañeros, pero como resultado, de su odio surgió la espada demoniaca- Comento Kiba

-¿Gracias a tus compañeros?- Pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de Kiba. –Entonces qué pensarían si te ven así mortificándote por una estúpida venganza, ¿Y si mueres?, ¿Acaso su sacrificio fue en vano?, no creo que les gustaría ver como poco a poco caes en la oscuridad y te haces daño a ti mismo- Termino de decir Naruto, aunque no podían ver la expresión de Kiba, este tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se detuvo por un momento y no supo que responder a eso, luego de unos segundos simplemente se fue, pensando un poco en las palabras de Naruto

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 _Konohagakure no sato_

Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan no Kakashi o simplemente el sexto Hokage, uno de los ninjas más poderosos que ha existido a lo largo de la historia, si, ese legendario ninja que cualquiera sueña ser se encontraba en su oficina llena de papeles, cansado y sin dormir, todo por sus dos queridos estudiantes, hace poco más de una semana desapareció Naruto, luego para su mala suerte también Sasuke, tenía a los mejores ninjas sensores rastreando por todos lados, incluso a Karin Uzumaki, las otras aldeas ninjas tampoco sabían nada del héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja

-Hokage sama, quieren verlo- Aviso Shizune

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién?- Pregunto Kakashi confundido, era bastante tarde como para que alguien lo buscara

-Un sapo- Contesto Shizune igual de confundida que Kakashi

-¿Sapo?, por favor que pase- Indico Kakashi

-Como diga- Respondió Shizune, luego de unos minutos paso el pequeño Gamakiri acompañado de Fukasaku

-Fukasaku sama- Saludo Kakashi al verlos entrar

 **-¿Cómo estas Kakashi?-** Pregunto el viejo sapo

-Eh estado mejor, ¿A que debo su visita?- Pregunto Kakashi

 **-Hace unas horas Naruto chan invoco a Gamakiri** \- Dijo Fukasaku lleno directo al grano

-¿Naruto?, ¿dónde está?- Pregunto Kakashi sorprendido, era la primera pista que tenia de el en días

 **-No lo sé, todo era muy diferente, por lo que me dijeron Naruto y su amigo, se encuentran en una dimensión diferente a esta-** Explico Gamakiri recordando su pequeña charla con Naruto y Sasuke

 **-Parece que Naruto chan está atrapado en esta nueva dimensión** \- Comento Fukasaku

-¿Entonces no puede volver?- Pregunto Kakashi

 **-Aun no estamos seguros, parece que requiere mucho chakra conseguir una pequeña invocación, por lo que la invocación inversa es muy difícil incluso para Naruto, además de que no hay alguien con suficiente chakra para tratar de traerlo** \- Explico Fukasaku su teoría

-Esos mocosos solo saben traerme problemas- Dijo Kakashi suspirando. –Pero por lo menos están bien- Comento con una de sus clásicas "Sonrisas"

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Omake**

 **Día en la casa Gremory**

Naruto era de los que tenían el sueño bastante pesado, pareciera que se muere cuando duerme, por ende despertarlo es todo un reto, para suerte (Quizás una bendición de su padrino) Rias cada noche sin falta iba a media noche a dormir con él, para después dormir con el directamente desde el principio, claro, siempre desnuda, así que ella era la encargada de que se levantara temprano para ir a la escuela

 **Flashback**

EL día del rating game, Naruto despertó a media noche sin saber muy bien porque, lo que sabía era que estaba extremadamente cómodo, al abrir los ojos descubrió porque, no estaba solo, Rias lo tenía abrazado, de tal forma que su cabeza descansar entre aquellos suaves y de un tamaño físicamente imposibles senos de Rias, tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para no gritar de la sorpresa, sin embargo el simple movimiento y cambio en la respiración de Naruto fue suficiente para despertar a Rias

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rias viéndolo, algo difícil debido a su posición

-Bueno… ¿Por qué estas aquí?... ¿Desnuda?- Pregunto Naruto tratando de controlar sus instintos

-Bueno, te dije que te daría una pequeña recompensa por haberme salvado del compromiso- Explico Rias

-¿Y esta recompensa es dormir conmigo desnuda?- Pregunto de nuevo, no se quejaba, solo un verdadero idiota se quejaría de dormir con Rias, pero tenía curiosidad

-No, yo siempre duermo desnuda, esta es tu recompensa- Explico Rias para luego bajar un poco su cabeza y unir sus labios con los de Naruto sorprendiéndolo, este no era un beso por accidente como con Sasuke o un beso para robar su chakra como con aquella ninja loca, era un beso de cariño puro, aun sorprendido simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento

Desde ese día, dormir con Rias era normal para el

 **Flashback Fin**

Volviendo a nuestro día en la casa Gremory, Rias como siempre despertó abrazando a Naruto, a diferencia de la primera vez, se había acostumbrado a dormir usando su pecho como almohada, luego de unos minutos de simplemente disfrutar la mañana decidió levantarse y darse un baño, al salir fue de nuevo a la habitación de Naruto

-¡Naruto despierta!- Grito Rias mientras sacudía a Naruto, era la única forma de despertarlo, luego de varios intentos funciono

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora?- Pregunto Naruto desorientado

-Sí, ve a darte un baño, hare el desayuno- Contesto Rias mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Hai…- Contesto Naruto mientras iba al baño con algo de pereza

Apenas termino de bañarse y cambiarse Naruto bajo a la mesa para esperar el desayuno, ya que el definitivamente no servía para la cocina, cuando lo intento… digamos que no salió muy bien

-No entiendo porque no podemos desayudar ramen- Hablo Naruto desde la mesa, acostado sobre esta

-El desayuno tiene que ser ligero- Respondió Rias, desde que había aprendido a hacer ramen Naruto se lo pedía a diario

Luego de un ligero desayuno por cortesía de Rias, ambos salen de la casa para ir a la escuela, durante todo el camino son el centro de atención de los demás, la mayoría de chicos miran a Naruto con envidia, mientras que las chicas sueltan un suspiro al verlos, desde su perspectiva Naruto era algo raro, pero no le quitaba que fuera el príncipe rubio de ojos azules que tanto querían las chicas, alguien casi perfecto para su amada Onee sama

Luego de las clases y las actividades del club de ocultismo ambos vuelven a la escuela, algunas veces por el círculo mágico u otras vuelven caminando para comprar cosas que hagan falto o por simple capricho

Desde que Issei le había recomendado algunas películas a Naruto, de vez en cuando ambos se sentaban en el sofá de la sala a mirar películas, series o animes, estos últimos elegidos en su mayoría por Naruto, solo se sentaban en silencio a ver la televisión, con Rias apoyada en el hombro de Naruto para mayor comodidad, y claro a este no le molestaba, al terminar hablaban un poco sobre lo que les había parecido, y se iban a acostar, por petición/orden de Rias, ahora dormían en su cuarto, y así, termina el día para el siguiente repetirse, esos pequeños momentos que compartían al estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo 14 de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado

¿Qué les pareció la pelea?, sentí que me falto algo, sin embargo no sé qué, espero les haya gustado

Tarde más de lo que esperaba/quería en subir este capítulo, por eso agregue ese pequeño Omake de cómo es un día en la casa de Rias, espero les haya gustado, es el primer Omake que escribo así que espero me haya quedado bien

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Reviews

LA O.N.U- No es nada, xD lo sé, espero te guste este capitulo

FDGamerml- Ya le toca a él también, nadie resiste esas evangelizaciones de Naruto

Bladetri- Like xD

Joker-san- xD, Nop, pero se hacen los desentendidos, más de uno tuvo que ir a la enfermería por ese "Juego", ni con la ayuda de Rias ni de Sona lograría explicar porque hay un sapo gigante con fumando y con una espada en la escuela

Genjuki- Pues sí, es la única forma de hacer que deje de ser un emo vengador

Daizuke- Gracias bro, espero este te guste

Antonio Félix- Espero te guste este capítulo compañero

Agustín Monetti- Ciertamente es así, pero al estar en otro mundo debe guardar trucos, para después, aunque bien podría usar el manto directamente, posiblemente si sea suficiente con su forma base o quizás en su modo sabio, espero te guste este capitulo

Kitsune Berserk- xD, Jajaja, también me reí cuando se me ocurrió esa parte, pensé otras cosas pero al final me decidí por ese dialogo, lo se lose, espero te guste este capítulo bro, haber cuando hablamos un rato

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este también, Jeje claro que lo ayudaran, en este Naruto le dio un pequeño sermón sobre cómo se sentirían sus amigos, hay Sasuke, al fin se da cuenta de cómo se veían sus días de emo

Guest 11- Ciertamente suena lógico esa comparación, no estoy seguro como hacerlo mas fuerte eventualmente, tengo algunas ideas de que más implementarle, como en el capítulo anterior donde le dicen a Naruto que no termino al 100% su entrenamiento en el modo sabio


	15. Cooperación

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju/Invocación

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

-Issei, vamos en el mismo salón, nos vemos casi todo el día, así que ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado, Issei le había pedido verlo en el parque junto con Sasuke

-Solo quiere perder el tiempo como tú- Se adelantó Sasuke, sin desaprovechar para lanzar un pequeño insulto

-Pues…- Trato de explicarse Issei

-A mí también me interesa- Comento Koneko, quien estaba atrás de Issei

-¿Eh?, llame a Naruto y Sasuke así que ¿qué haces aquí Koneko?- Pregunto Issei algo confundido

-Estabas comportándote extraño así que te seguí- Respondió Koneko

-¡Te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré!- Grito Issei luego de que Koneko le doblara el brazo para que hablara. –Necesitamos negociar con las chicas enviadas por la iglesia- Resumió Issei, sorprendiendo a Koneko

-No creo que sea necesario- Comento Naruto luego de unos segundos

-Con el dobe y yo es suficiente para cualquier cosa que planees- Dijo Sasuke

-No lo dudo, pero ellas tienen el mismo objetivo, lo mejor sería hacerlo juntos- Explico Issei

-Lo hare, por Yuto sempai- Contesto Koneko

-Ah, supongo que tienes razón- Comento Naruto

-Hmp- "Hablo Sasuke"

-Bien, primero debemos pensar cómo convencerlas- Indico Issei

-Ejem- Llamo la atención de los demás Naruto. –Vamos por ramen- Dijo decepcionando a los demás

-¿No piensas en otra cosa?- Pregunto Sasuke

-No es momento para eso Naruto- Dijo Issei

-Claro que lo es, todo el mundo sabe que cualquier reunión estratégica debe hacerse mientras comemos ramen- Explico Naruto, después de todo siempre que se reunía con Jiraiya era en Ichiraku o en otros locales de ramen

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Por favor tengan un poco de compasión y ayuden a estas hijas del señor!- Gritaba Irina a punto de llorar

-¿Qué pasa con esto?- Pregunto Xenovia seria mientras cargaba una caja con apenas dos monedas. -¿Esta es la economía de Japón?, no me gusta oeste país, ni un poco de fe- Comento

-No seas así Xenovia, no tenemos dinero para el viaje ni para comida, y nadie muestra algo de misericordia incluso cuando estamos haciendo esto, no nos alcanza ni para un pedazo de pan- Dijo Irina ya llorando mientras mordía una servilleta por la frustración

-Todo fue porque gastaste nuestro dinero en esa pintura que resultó ser falsa- Señalo Xenovia a una gran pintura que tenían a lado

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tiene un santo pintado! La vendedora me lo dijo- Se defendió Irina

-¿Y quién se supone que es?- Pregunto Xenovia

-… San… ¿Petros?... quizás- Respondió insegura

-¡San Petros no es así!, ¡Incluso yo me doy cuenta que no es el!- Grito molesta Xenovia al escuchar la respuesta. –Ah, ¿porque debo ser yo tu compañera?, incluso si es una prueba- Dijo Xenovia al aire

-No seas tan dura Xenovia- Trato de pedir irían

-¡Por estas cosas el concepto de los protestantes católicos es malo!, ¡Muestra más respeto por los santos!- Regaño Xenovia a su compañera

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Son solo viejos raros y con mal humor!- Respondió Irina ofendida

-¡¿Qué has dicho maldita pagana?!- Pregunto Xenovia

-¡¿Y que, TU eres una pagana?!- Grito igualmente Irina

-Como sea deberíamos comer algo, si no nunca encontraremos la excálibur- Indico Xenovia

-Si… ¿Deberíamos robarle a esos paganos?, Dios nos perdonara por robarles su dinero- Propuso Irina

-¿Qué tal si robamos un templo?- Respondió Xenovia con una mirada malvada mientras le quitaba las vendas a su espada

-¿Robamos su caja fuerte?- Agrego Irina con la misma mirada

-No, es una mala idea después de todo- Comento Xenovia al ver que un policía que pasaba por ahí las miraba raro

-Si tienes razón, ganaríamos odio en vez de fe- Respondió para no levantar más sospechas

-Nuestra única opción es usar ese cuadro- Xenovia apunto al cuadro con su excálibur

-¡No! No no, ¿qué piensas hacer?- Irina se apresuró a quitar el cuadro

-¡Mataremos al que te vendió ese dibujito falso y recuperaremos nuestro dinero!- Dijo su plan Xenovia

-¡No llames a san Paulo dibujito falso pagana!- Grito Irina

-¡Así que después de todo no es san Petros pagana!- Comenzó a discutir Xenovia de nuevo

Desde uno o dos metros atrás se encontraban Naruto y compañía viendo la discusión de estas, bastante graciosa debían admitir

-Les dije que ir por ramen era buena idea- Dijo Naruto en voz baja

-Así que están aquí después de todo- Comento Koneko al ver la discusión

-No fue una pérdida de tiempo completamente- Dijo Issei

-¡Hey!, Vamos a comer ramen, ¿Quieren venir?- Propuso Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-La comida japonesa es deliciosa- Comento Xenovia mientras devoraba el ramen

-¡Así es! ¡Tiene mucho que no comía ramen!- Agrego Irina al borde de las lágrimas, solo ellas dos y Naruto estaban comiendo, los demás ya habían terminado, pero claro, Naruto no se conformaría con un solo tazón y las otras dos tenían demasiada hambre

(A pesar de que no querían venir) Pensó Issei al verlas comer

-Vendiendo nuestras almas a los demonios- Suspirado Irina ya más tranquila

-Todo sea por cumplir la misión- Dijo Xenovia. –De todos modos, ¿Por qué que contactar con nosotras?- Pregunto Xenovia

-Ustedes están aquí para recuperar la espada sagrada, ¿No?- Pregunto Issei

-Ya se los había dicho hace poco- Respondió

-Para ser honesto, necesitamos su ayuda para destruirlas- Explico Issei

-… Bueno, supongo que está bien mientras sean capaces de destruirlas- Acepto Xenovia luego de meditarlo unos segundos

-¡Espera Xenovia!, ¿Estas segura?, es Issei, un demonio- Pregunto Irina sorprendía

-Para ser sinceros, es una misión muy difícil para nosotras dos solas, no estaría mal que nos asistieran en la misión- Explico Xenovia

-Aun así es algo…- Comenzó a decir Irina, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada

-Ambas vimos lo que puede hacer el rubio, será una gran ayuda si las cosas se salen de control- Dijo Xenovia refiriéndose a Naruto

-Bien, solo falta llamar a Kiba- Comento Issei mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Kiba quien llego en pocos minutos, inevitablemente salió el tema sobre el proyecto de las espadas sagradas donde Kiba fue el único sobreviviente

-Incluso para la iglesia fue uno de sus peores momentos, el responsable del proyecto fue exiliado y ahora esta con los ángeles caídos- Explico Xenovia

-¿Con los ángeles caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto Kiba sorprendido

-Valper Galilei- Contesto Xenovia

-Si encuentro a los ángeles caídos, llegare a el- Comento Kiba. –En realidad hace poco fui atacado por alguien con una espada sagrada, su nombre era Freed Zelzan, ¿Lo conoces?- Conto Kiba

-El sacerdote loco ¿Eh?, parece que regreso- Dijo Naruto al escuchar el nombre

-Fue un genio que se convirtió en exorcista a los 13 años bajo mando directo del departamento vaticano- Dijo Irina

-Pero fue demasiado lejos, atacando incluso a sus compañeros, no tenía nada de fe, lo único que quería era matar, no tardo mucho para que lo expulsaran- Explico Xenovia

-Formemos el frente de batalla para la destrucción de la espada sagrada- Comento Irina mientras se ponía de pie

-Pónganse en contacto si pasa algo- Dijo Xenovia mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a Naruto

-Nos vemos Ise kun, gracias por la comida- Se despidió Irina

Luego de que Xenovia un silencio incomodo comenzó hasta que lo rompió Kiba

-Chicos, ¿porque están haciendo esto?, las cosas solo empeoraran si se involucran conmigo- Pregunto serio

-No me importa si es por un amigo, además tú también me ayudaste- Respondió Issei sin pensarlo mucho

-También existe la posibilidad de que sea un fracaso y decepcionemos a la presidenta- Dijo Kiba

-Entonces hay que esforzarnos para no fracasar- Hablo Naruto, por alguna razón, esas palabras le dieron un poco más de confianza a Kiba, al estar con Naruto le provocarla querer seguirlo y esforzarse al máximo en todo

-Hacerlo solo es una estupidez- Comento Sasuke ofreciendo un poco de su ayuda en caso de que fuera necesario, después de todo, Kiba era extraño pero no era molesto como los otros dos

-Sempai, por favor déjanos ayudarte, no te alejes de nosotros- Por primera vez en toda la reunión hablo Koneko, con esto Kiba dio un suspiro

-Incluso Koneko insiste, supongo que perdí-Comento Kiba con una pequeña pero autentica sonrisa. –Aceptare su ayuda, gracias, ahora que se quién es el verdadero enemigo, conseguiremos destruir la espada sagrada- Dijo Kiba

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora que estamos juntos destruiremos la espada sagrada!- Grito Issei entusiasmado

-¡Sí!- Grito Naruto alzando el puño

-Cállense maldición- Se quejó Sasuke ¿Seguía ahí?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Issei, Kiba, Koneko y Sasuke caminaban por las calles, todos vestidos como sacerdotes y Koneko como monja, el plan de Issei era disfrazarse como sacerdotes para que encontrarse con Freed, Naruto esta vez fue ganado por Rias, al parecer lo necesitaba para algo

-No parece estar funcionando- Comento Koneko

-Esperaba que aparecería si nos vestíamos así- Explico Issei

De repente Sasuke se quedó atrás, llamando la atención de los demás, antes de preguntar Kiba de igual manera se puso serio

-Parece que funciono- Aviso Kiba

-¡Hey compañeros les mostrare el camino hacia el cielo!- Grito Freed desde el techo de una casa cercana. -¿Hm?- Freed comenzaba a reconocerlos

-¡Freed!- Grito Issei

-Ara, ¿Issei kun?, ¿Verdad?, es extraño verte aquí, y más con esa vestimenta ¿Cierto?, dime algo ¿Ah mejorado tu poder de dragón? ¿Ya es tiempo para matarte?- Freed comenzó a hacer preguntas emocionado por el inesperado encuentro

Antes de que alguien más digiera algo Kiba fue hacia Freed y ataco con una de sus espadas con varios estoques y cortes que Freed esquivaba con gran velocidad, en un movimiento Freed corto la espada de Kiba con facilidad, su espada Excálibur rápida o espada del resplandor celestial, le otorga una gran velocidad a Freed, por lo que esquivar y cortar era sencillo, aprovechando que Kiba estaba desarmado lanzo un rápido corte hacia él, el un parpadeo Sasuke estaba en el lugar de Kiba y Kiba estaba donde estaba Sasuke, con su única mano blandió la kusanagi y detuvo la excálibur

-A ti no te conozco, mi nombre es Freed un gusto conocerte, ahora si me permites te matare- Se presentó Freed con una sonrisa maniática y comenzó a forcejear

Luego de unos segundos Sasuke movió la kusanagi y desvió la excálibur para inmediatamente dar una patada en el estómago a Freed y lanzarlo hacia atrás, con unos sellos con su mano le lanzo una bola de fuego, aprovechando su velocidad salto hacia un edificio y luego fue de nuevo hacia Sasuke

-¡Sasuke quítate de ahí!- Grito Issei, mientras iba hacia ellos a gran velocidad lanzado por Koneko, con Kiba, de un salto Sasuke retrocedió

-¡Espada naciente!- Gritaron ambos mientras golpeaban el suelo, espadas comenzaron a salir del suelo y parte de paz paredes frenando el paso de Freed y haciendo que las cortara con su excálibur que lo alcanzaban

-Chidori Nagashi- Sasuke expulso electricidad, más específicamente hacia las espadas de Kiba, pasando por todas las espadas como una cadena, no tardo más de unos pocos segundos en rodear a Freed, la electricidad le llego por todos lados dándole un fuerte shock causando que no pudiera cortar todas las espadas

-¡Sasuke eso fue increíble!, creamos un nuevo ataque- Grito Issei aun sorprendido por la forma en la que los rayos pasaron por las espadas

-¡Malditos demonios!- Cubierto de heridas y aun con electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo Freed de nuevo perdió la cabeza

De nuevo y ahora armado con dos espadas, Kiba fue directo a Freed pasando a gran velocidad por todas las espadas, debido a la paralices temporal de Freed estaban más parejos, Kiba podía esquivar con mayor facilidad los ataques de Freed y regresarle algunos

-Oho, es el chico de la espada naciente- Hablo un sujeto con vestimenta de padre desde un techo justo tras Freed

-Anciano Valper- Dijo Freed para sorpresa de Kiba

-Valper… Galilei…- Susurro Kiba en shock

-Usa todo el poder de la excálibur y volvamos con Kokabiel- Indico Galilei

Aprovechando que Kiba estaba distraído, Freed corto las espadas de Kiba y como pudo fue a toda velocidad hacia atrás escapándose entre las calles para confundirlos, sin pensar Kiba salió disparado tras ellos, luego de unos segundos a lado de Issei y los demás pasaron corriendo Irina y Xenovia, apenas Issei les aviso fueron hacia el lugar tan rápido como pudieron

-Maldición Kiba- Comento Issei al verlo correr así

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- De la nada, Rias apareció tras ellos con Naruto tras ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la mejilla haciendo sudar a Issei

Luego de explicarle la situación Rias suspiro, Issei y Koneko estaban frente a ella hincados como niños castigados, Sasuke estaba un poco atrás recargado en la pared, él no era parte de la nobleza de Rias, pero seguía siendo miembro del club de ocultismo

-Tratando de destruir las excálibur solos, aunque con Sasuke quizás lo conseguirían- Comento Rias suspirando, Issei busco la mirada de Naruto para rogando ayuda, al darse cuenta de esto Rias volteo hacia Naruto. – ¿Tu sabias de esto?- Pregunto directamente

-Supongo que si- Comenzó a decir Naruto

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?- Pregunto Rias

-Nunca preguntaste- Se excusó Naruto

-Y yuto se fue a perseguir a Valper, ¿cierto?- Supuso Rias

-Sí, junto con las chicas de la iglesia- Respondió Issei

-Creímos que con Sasuke sería suficiente, y podríamos contactar con Naruto o usted si algo salía mal- Explico Issei

-Puede ser, ¿pero creen que sea bueno ayudar a Kiba con su venganza?- Pregunto Rias

-Si no puedo detener, por lo menos quiero evitar que pase por todo eso solo- Respondió Issei seguro de sus palabras

-Incluso Koneko está aquí- Dijo Rias mientras se incuba para ver a Koneko

-No quería que el grupo se separara- Respondió Koneko

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero sus acciones de esta noche podrían tener repercusiones- Aviso Rias

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Issei y Koneko

-Supongo que yo también- Dijo Naruto

-Hmp- "Dijo" Sasuke

-Solo hacen que me preocupe, entre todos iremos por Yuto y lo traeremos de vuelta- Dijo Rias con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Bucho- Hablo Issei con admiración

-Por cierto, Sona me recomendó una forma de castigar a mis siervos- Comento Rias mientras cubría su mano de magia y hacia una sonrisa muy dulce

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Issei dudoso de su sonrisa

-Bien Issei, serás el primero, trae tu trasero, te daré unas 1000 nalgadas como castigo- Amenazo Rias

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Grito Issei asustado, al voltear solo vio como Naruto le sonrió y desapareció en un parpadeo al igual que Sasuke

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Ne Rias ya empezara el anime- Aviso Naruto, ambos estaban en la cocina esperando a que estuviera lista el ramen instantáneo que compraron de regreso a casa

-Aún no está esto Naruto, espera un poco- Pidió Rias

De la nada Rias sintió de nuevo al sacerdote a fuera de su casa, al ver a Naruto este solo le asintió, al salir vieron al sacerdote armado con su espada enfrente de su casa esperándolos

-¿Qué tal Naruto kun?, esperaba verte hace un rato pero creo que llegaste tarde, ¿cómo están?, ¿podría ser que ya tuvieron se…?oh lo siento, no soy bueno para leer el ambiente

-Es un gusto conocerte hija de la familia Gremory, ese cabello rojo te queda muy bien- Desde el cielo, saludo alguien con grandes alas

-Kokabiel- Saludo Rias

-Cuando me acuerdo de tu hermano aun me siento mareado- Comento Kokabiel

-Así que él es Kokabiel- Dijo Naruto, aun sin entender porque fueron directo hacia ellos

-EL famoso rubio, tienes cierta fama, aquí tienes un regalo- Informo el ángel caído y lanzo algo, Naruto inmediatamente atrapo, era Irina, estaba bastante herida y con su ropa rota de todos lados, inmediatamente y como ya había hecho antes, le paso chakra para curarle sus heridas

-No se preocupen, no eh venido a pelear o negociar, vengo a darles una advertencia- Comento Kokabiel

-¿Advertencia?, ¿De qué?- Pregunto Rias

-Tomare su base, la academia que utilizan, hare un pequeño alboroto- Informo Kokabiel

-¿Por qué decirnos?- Pregunto Rias aun sin entender

-Oh nada especial, solo espero iniciar una guerra entre las facciones- Respondió

-Maldito lunático- Dijo Rias

-Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs, y con un fuerte viento desapareció junto con Freed

-Supongo que no veremos el anime- Comento Naruto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y fin, con eso termina el capítulo 15 de esta historia, espero les guste el capítulo, aunque no tuvo tanta "Acción" como otros, espero ansioso sus comentarios

Reviews

Guest 11- Es una buena idea, espero encontrar como implementarla, quizás en un futuro cercano

Genjuki- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este

Bladetri- Like XD

GhostFLIN- Espero te guste este también

Zero1734- Podría hacer eso, así no tendría tantos problemas, o podría hacer uno con su rinnegan, así como nagato modificaba su brazo (Creo recordar)

Guest- ME alegro mucho, espero te siga gustando

Mathius Navarro- Pues aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero te siga gustando mi historia

Daizuke- Quizás un poco si

9luis10- Espero te guste este capítulo, si se quedara con Naruto, ya también es parte del club de ocultismo, no, es improbable que se convierta en demonio u otra cosa, lo más probable es que seguirá siendo un humano "Normal", no creo, igual y solo estará con Akeno, ¿Alguna idea para una chica? (Que no sea Sakura no creo meterla nunca)

Zafir09-Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, ojala te guste este, que bueno que te gusto la pelea, pues Kiba ya acepto la ayuda de los demás

Dasgun- Hmp

Joker-san- Hmm, no se me ocurrió, si llegue a pensar en un intercambio de palabras entre los dos, Jeje, nunca eh escrito lemón, no sé si tenga esa habilidad


	16. Pequeña muestra de poder

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju/Invocación

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

Luego de unas cuantas llamadas el club de ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se encontraban reunidos frente a la academia Kuō

-Le dije a los del consejo que pusieran barreras en los alrededores de la escuela para disminuir los daños, aunque si realmente viene a pelear no sé si resistirán- Aviso Sona

-¿Realmente será algo a gran escala?, él quiere una guerra, está loco si cree que lo dejaremos hacer lo que quiera- Comento Issei molesto por lo que le hicieron a su amiga de la infancia

-Estaremos listos para mantener la barrera para detener el daño dentro de la escuela- Dijo Sona segura

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- Respondió Rias bastante seria

-Rias, es un líder de los ángeles caídos, deberías hablarle a tu hermano- Sugirió Sona

-Aunque tampoco se lo has pedido a tu hermana- Contesto Rias

-Mi caso es… diferente- Sona volteo incomoda

-Ya eh informado al señor Sirzechs sobre la situación- Comento Akeno

-¡Hey Akeno! ¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!- Grito Rias molesta

-Comprendo que quieras evitar involucrar a tu hermano en esta situación, pero es algo que no puedes manejar sola… ¡Tenemos que usar la fuerza del rey demonio Rias!- Respondido Akeno gritando igualmente

-Dejen de pelear, con nosotros será suficiente- Naruto trato de calmar las cosas

-Pero…- Trato de hablar Akeno, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Hey, algo está pasando, vamos- Sugirió/ordeno Sasuke al ver una extraña luz tras el edificio de la escuela

Siguiendo a Sasuke el club de ocultismo corrió al lugar donde se veía la luz, el patio de la escuela, al llegar lo primero con lo que se toparon fue a Valper en un gran círculo mágico, el cual era el origen de la luz, flotando se podían ver 4 espadas rodeadas por una esfera de luz más fuerte

-¡Qué demonios!- Grito Issei al ver esa extraña escena

-Es el momento de combinar 4 espadas en una sola- Respondió Valper con una sonrisa maniática

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras Valper?- Pregunto Kokabiel, unos metros atrás, curiosamente se encontraba sentado en un trono flotante, unos cuantos metros alejado del suelo

-No más de cinco minutos- Respondido

-Muy bien, ¿quién vendrá?, ¿Sirzechs? ¿O quizás Serafall?- Pregunto sonriente Kokabiel hacia Rias

-¡Nosotros seremos los que te detendrán!- Respondió Rias

-Que aburrido- Con un solo movimiento lanzo una poderosa lanza de luz destruyendo por completo el gimnasio ajustando a la mayoría. –Veamos si por lo menos pueden entretenerme- Comento Kokabiel

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Issei sorprendido al ver el poder de Kokabiel

 **-Los antiguos textos sagrados hablan de como su poder es inmenso, él es alguien que ha sobrevivido a todas sus batallas anteriores contra dios y el rey demonio-** Se escuchó una voz proveniente del brazo de Issei haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke voltearan a verlo

-Luego les explico- Dijo Issei al ver la cara de confusión de ambos

-¡Muy bien, eh traído a mi mascota desde el infierno para que jueguen con el! ¡Diviértanse!- Grito Kokabiel, al voltear frente a él se encontraba un enorme perro con tres cabezas, todas de ellas con expresiones amenazantes

-¡Cerberos!, convoco una bestia infernal, el guardián de Hades- Informo Rias. –Como demonios te atreves a traer a esa bestia al mundo humano- Grito Rias

-Oí, esa cosa parece buena para luchar- Comento Issei asustado por la gran bestia

-Hey Naruto, ¿el zorro no quiere salir a pasear?- Pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a Kurama, obviamente solo Rias tenía una leve idea a lo que se refería

-Es muy pronto para eso, como sea…- Dijo Naruto, no debería mostrar todo su poder tan pronto ¿Cierto? -… ¡Te encargo al perro!- Grito Naruto a Sasuke antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Kokabiel

\- ¡Naruto!- Grito Rias, aún no se acostumbraba y mucho menos aprobaba esas salidas hacia el peligro repentinas de Naruto

-Maldito dobe- Susurro Sasuke para correr hacia el perro con su kusanagi en mano

-¡Vamos Ddraig!, ¡le enseñaremos a ese perro!- Grito Issei para hacer aparecer su guante

 **-Boost-** Se escuchó desde el guante

-Issei, esta vez dedícate a dar apoyo- Sugirió Rias interrumpiendo la pose heroica de Issei

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Issei

-Quiero que acumules poder y luego lo transfieras a nosotros, si logras acumular bastante poder lograremos un gran ataque- Explico Rias su plan

-Ya veo, quizás pueda hacer otro de esos ataques combinados con Bucho o con Sasuke- Se dijo a si mismo Issei

Sasuke se encontraba saltando por todos lados cortando a Cerberos por todos lados, mandando choques eléctricos para más daño, cerberos solo rugía y lanzaba fuego que Sasuke esquivaba con gran facilidad, de repente Sasuke solo vio como una de las cabezas se movió tan bruscamente que golpeo a las otras dos, al fijarse mejor, vio a Koneko del otro lado, al parecer logro darle un golpe mientras estaba distraída con Sasuke, inmediatamente una esfera negra con rodeada de rayos cayó del cielo dándole directamente, esta vez un ataque de Akeno y Rias

(No son tan malos como parecen) Pensó Sasuke al verlos pelear, para después atacar directamente con su chidori senbon a una de las cabezas, privándola de la vista por las agujas que le dieron en los ojos

-Aun no es suficiente poder- Pensó Issei mientras esperaba, al escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado de Asia volteo, solo para ver otro perro mas pequeño que apunto para atacarla, sin pensarlo corrió hacia el para luego golpearlo en una de las cabezas haciéndolo retroceder un poco, antes que atacara de nuevo, Xenovia llego haciendo un gran corte en el segundo cerberos. –Increíble- Susurro Issei

-Esa maldita cosa no se muere- Dijo Sasuke algo molesto, llego a la conclusión de que era la hora de presumir un poco, no era necesario usar su rinnegan, pero podía alardear un poco con el Mangekyō, alejándose un poco saco una parte su Susano, los demás solo vieron como Sasuke se alejó para después sacar una especie de humanoide sin piernas morado de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndolos y más aún cuando con los brazos hizo una especie de arco de rayos, una versión mucho menos poderosa que la flecha de Indra, cerberos siguiendo su instinto comenzó a retroceder

-¡Espada naciente!- Si, Kiba también había llegado e hizo crecer espadas alrededor de cerberos evitando que huyere

 **-¡Transfer!-** Estando listo, Issei lanzo su poder a los demás como habían quedado, sin embargo este haz de poder se desvió y fue directamente al Susano de Sasuke para luego ser absorbido

-¿Qué demonios?- Pregunto Issei, eso no había pasado antes

La flecha del Susano, hecha de rayos con un color blanco con bordes azules, comenzó a tomar un color rojo carmesí, haciéndose más grande en el proceso. (¿Es como Naruto?), Se preguntó Sasuke al sentir como el, o más bien el Susano absorbía la energía de Issei, al estar listo el ataque, el Susano soltó la flecha, provocando un fuerte viento fue directamente hacia cerberos, enterrándose en la cabeza del centro provoco una gran explosión, que a su vez provoco un fuerte viento, Sasuke paso a ponerse frente a los demás para que el Susano evitara que salieran volando

Para cuando el viento ceso no quedaba nada más que un enorme cráter, deshaciendo el Susano, Sasuke solo vio con satisfacción como habían ganado la batalla contra el perro gigante, bueno, era de esperarse

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- Pregunto Issei en shock, primero Sasuke lanza rayos a las espadas de Kiba en la pelea con Freed y ahora esto, tenía tantas sorpresas como Naruto

-Ara ara Sasuke, ¿Qué fue ese sorprendente ataque de rayos?- Pregunto Akeno curiosa, después de todo ella también utilizaba rayos para atacar

-Flecha de Indra- Respondió Sasuke el nombre de su ataque

-Pues esa flecha de Indra es bastante poderosa- Comento Rias

-Hmp, por supuesto- Alardeo Sasuke

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kokabiel, luego de mandar a su mascota vio como Naruto corría hacia él, solo, sin sus compañeros

-Que idiota- Comento Kokabiel, de repente vio como un manto rojo envolvía a Naruto, confiado solo lanzo otra de sus lanzas de luz hacia el

Al igual que lo hizo con Reynalle agarro la lanza con su mano/garra de chakra y la lanzo hacia Kokabiel, sorprendido tuvo que pararse de su trono improvisado y se hizo a un lado para esquivar su propia lanza, pasando por un lado la siguió con la vista solo para ver como seguía su camino y no se detenía, apenas regreso la vista hacia enfrente, Naruto ya estaba frente a él, inmediatamente, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe con su garra de chakra, sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, la garra se estiro y sigue su camino hasta estrellar a Kokabiel en el suelo creando un cráter por la fuerza del impacto, regresando su garra a la normalidad, Naruto cayo perfectamente de pie frente al cráter, con sus 2 colas de chakra moviéndose de un lado a otro

Apenas salió del cráter, impulsándose con sus alas, Kokabiel, fue directo hacia Naruto para golpearlo, Naruto puso su brazo frente, deteniendo en seco el golpe de Kokabiel, desviando su puño, le dio un golpe en el rostro con su otra mano, inmediatamente le dio un segundo golpe, esta vez en el estómago, como pudo Kokabiel creo dos espadas de luz con las que trato de cortar a Naruto, atravesando solo el chakra de Kurama

-¡Toma esto!- Grito Kokabiel mientras acataba a Naruto con sus dos espadas de luz, Naruto por su parte, ataco con su garra de chakra deteniendo las espadas de luz, creando un rasengan con su mano libre para atacarlo, Kokabiel sin embargo, se elevó para evadir el rasengan y luego se alejó unos cuándos metros más para preparar otro ataque

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Naruto al ver que Kokabiel se alejaba volando

 **-¿Qué no tenías alas también?-** Pregunto Kurama, haciendo recordar a Naruto que como demonio tenía un par de alas, luego de unos segundos y de seguir unos breves consejos que le había dado Rias, de su espalda salieron un par de alas de murciélago, después de unos instantes el chakra de Kurama rodeo las alas, ahora Naruto tenía unas grandes alas color rojo sangre, más grandes que las de Rias o de los demás, y dándole un aspecto más demoniaco con ese color

-Ahora… ¿Cómo debería volar?- Se preguntó Naruto

- **Ya lo has hecho antes-** Recordó Kurama

-Si pero fue por el poder del viejo de los seis caminos, y era más como… ¿Flotar?- Dijo Naruto luego de recordar aquella ocasión

 **-La mocosa de Choumei podía volar, tú tienes su chakra así que no deberías tener problema-** Comento Kurama

-No creo que tenga nada que ver- Respuesta Naruto mientras se concentraba

 **-Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora, ese tipo está haciendo bastantes lanzas-** Dijo Kurama, Kokabiel hacia una gran esfera brillante sobre el

Luego de unos segundos más, Naruto abrió los ojos, con un único pero fuerte aleteo de sus alas Naruto salió disparado hasta estar a la altura que Kokabiel que en efecto estaba rodeado de varias lanzas de luz, de un momento a otro, todas las lanzas se dirigían hacia él, rápidamente creo un gran Rasen Shuriken naranja rojizo e inmediatamente lo lanzo, destruyendo las lanzas de Kokabiel a su paso, siguiendo su camino fue directo hacia Kokabiel, confiado Kokabiel se hizo a un lado, el Rasen Shuriken paso justo a su lado, lo que no esperaba, es que de la nada el rasenshuriken explotara justo ahí envolviéndolo en la explosión

-Vaya, lo recibió por completo- Comento Naruto, antes de que digiera algo más, sintió un fuerte sentimiento de enojo y deseos de matar… provenientes de Kiba, causando que volteara para saber que estaba sucediendo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Sacrificaste a mis compañeros para cumplir tu objetivo! ¡Valper!- Grito Kiba furioso con una gran espada en mano

-¡Les mostrare a esos estúpidos ángeles y sus creyentes idiotas que se atrevieron a condenarme!- Respondió Valper con una risa maniática

-Es por eso que te aliaste con Kokabiel…- Comento Rias molesta

-Te daré un regalo, toma, son los restos de tus compañeros- Dijo Valper mientras arrojaba un cristal hacia los pies de Kiba

Agachándose, lentamente Kiba tomo aquel cristal en sus manos. –Todos… lo siento…- Susurro Kiba mientras comenzaba a llorar, apretando el cristal en su pecho fuertemente, de repente el cristal comenzó a brillar, de un momento a otro estaba en un espacio blanco, rodeado de aquellos compañeros con los que estuvo en su niñez en el proyecto de Valper. –Yo…, ¡Yo…!- Trato de decir Kiba, sin embargo las palabras no le salían de la boca, quizás por la emoción de ver a sus compañeros de nuevo, aunque fuera de esa forma

-Siempre me pregunte… si… si estaba bien que todavía este vivo…- Comenzó a decir Kiba mientras trataba de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. –Algunos de ustedes tenían sueños más grandes que los míos, anhelaban vivir más que yo, me preguntaba si en verdad merezco una vida tan tranquila…- Termino de decir Kiba con la cabeza agachada, sin poder ver a la cara a sus antiguos compañeros

-Vive- Al darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado por una de sus compañeras. –Vive por todos nosotros- Volvió a decir aquella chica, sorprendiendo a Kiba, sintiendo como un gran peso se iba poco a poco,

-No podemos hacer nada uno por uno- Dijo otro de los niños

-Pero cuando nos reunimos todos juntos-

-No tenemos miedo de nada-

Uno por uno, sus compañeros hablaban

-Nosotros que hemos aceptado la espada sagrada-

-Incluso si no hay un dios que cuide de nosotros-

Cada frase, cada palabra, Kiba poco a poco sentía como su corazón se unía con el de sus compañeros

-Nuestros corazones siempre serán…-

-Uno- Dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa

Los demás solo vieron como la luz que emanaba el cristal rodeaba a Kiba

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Grito Rias asustada por Kiba

-¡Kiba!- Grito Issei preocupado

- **Ese caballero ha alcanzado el máximo, un Sacred Gear que usa las ideas y los sentimientos de su propietario como la fuerza de su poder, pero que existe dormido en su interior, cuando esas ideas y sentimientos de ese propietario estallan con violencia contra el flujo del mundo, el Sacred Gear alcanza su máximo-** Comenzó a explicar Ddraig mientras Kiba se ponía de pie. – **Eso se conoce como… Balance Breaker-** Termino de decir el guante de Issei

Kiba comenzó a caminar hacia Valper y Freed con una mirada seria y aun con ese brillo a su alrededor

-Ahora mismo existo como un demonio, es lo que mi maestra y yo deseamos, tengo los mejores amigos que un chico podría pedir, amigos que realmente se preocupan por mí, mis viejos compañeros me dijeron que tenía que vivir, eso significa que esto no ha acabado, para evitar que la historia se repita… Tú, Valper debes ser destruido- Término de decir Kiba bastante serio

-En la investigación los sacrificios siempre son necesarios- Respondió Valper con una sonrisa

-¡Kiba! ¡Ve y destruye a ese bastardo de Freed y a su excálibur!- Grito Issei

-Solo hazlo Yuto, mi cabalero no perderá contra excálibur!- Apoyo Rias

-¡Yuto kun creemos en ti!- Grito Akeno

-Pelea Yuto sempai- Hablo Koneko

-Apúrate y termina con esto- Incluso Sasuke "Apoyo" a Kiba

-Chicos…- Susurro Kiba aun con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. –Mis queridos amigos, es el momento, juntos haremos que ocurra… las esperanzas y sueños que no pudimos cumplir antes. –Comenzó a recitar Kiba con los ojos cerrados concentrando todo su poder y la luz de sus compañeros. –Vengan, espadas encarnen a mis amigos, respondan a mi voluntad y ¡vengan a mi ahora!, ¡Espada naciente!- Las manos de Kiba brillaron y frente a el poco a poco se empezó a formar una espada. -¡Balance Breaker! "Espada del traidor", te acabare con la espada que combina el poder sagrado y la magia demoniaca- Una gran espada plateada con una franja negra en el centro de la hora con varias inscripciones

Usando su gran velocidad y habilidad, Kiba comenzó a atacar a Freed, usando todo lo que tenía, Freed usaba con gran habilidad las habilidades de todas las excálibur que conformaban su espada, espada contra espada, cortes, chispas, una verdadera pelea entre espadachines, la espada de Freed comenzó a transparentarse, una de las habilidades de la espada de Freed, saltando, Kiba logro pisar la espada transparente

-¡¿Te paraste en ella?!- Grito Freed molesto

-¡Muere!- Justo atrás de Freed, ataco Xenovia haciendo que este retrocediera. -¡Peter Basal, Dionysus, y finalmente la virgen María!, presten sus oídos a mi humilde pedido!- Comenzó a conjurar Xenovia mientras frente a ella aparecía un círculo mágico y de este comenzaba a salir el mango de una espada. -¡Blando esta espada en nombre de los santos quienes habitan en ella! ¡Durandal!- Grito Xenovia mientras sostenía una enorme espada, una hermosa espada con una gran hoja azul con bordes dorados al igual que su mango

Con su nueva espada comenzó a atacar a Freed, al igual que con Kiba, Freed no podía acertar bien sus golpes

-¡Cómo es posible, llegas con una gran entrada y con un giro argumental me tienes maldita perra engreída!- Grito Freed molesto

Con un gran y fuerte corte destruyo a la excálibur en pedazos irritando y sorprendiendo a Freed

-Y así, la espada sagrada es destruida… No aguanto el poder de Durandal- Comento Xenovia cansada

-Jaque mate- Dijo Kiba apareciendo frente a Freed con su velocidad, con una fuerte estocada, corto el pecho de Freed, siguiendo hasta llegar a su espalda dejándolo fuera de combate

-Una espada sacro-demoniaca… Es impensable como esa clase de fuerzas totalmente opuestas pueden ser unidas en una sola espada- Dijo Valper sorprendido al ver esa extraña espada

-Eres el siguiente…- Comento Kiba, con su velocidad apareció frente a Valper. -… Para morir- Susurro mientras cortaba a Valper. –Torturaste niños inocentes - Dio otra estocada. –Mataste a mis compañeros- Corto esta vez más profundo

Valper rio fuertemente escupiendo sangre, confundiendo a los demás, ¿Qué clase de loco reía antes de su muerte? –Es increíble cómo pueden pelear, demonios e incluso las enviadas por la iglesia, aun cuando sus líderes están muertos- Dijo Valper, haciendo que Kiba se detuviera antes de dar el último golpe

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Xenovia confundida

-¡Jajaja!, es cierto, no saben la verdad, al estar con Kokabiel escuche cosas bastante curiosas- Contesto Valper con una sonrisa retorcida mirando a Xenovia

-¡Responde!- Grito Xenovia

-Dios está muerto, en la guerra no solo murieron los 4 reyes demonios, sino que también el dios de la biblia murió- Respondió Valper, al escuchar eso los demás se quedaron en shock. –Jaja es normal que no sepan, incluso solo entre los altos mandos pocos son los que saben esto, pero qué más da, si voy a morir por lo menos les contare algo interesante- Dijo Valper, con su último aliento, la pérdida de sangre termino por terminar con su vida

-…Mentiras… son solo mentiras- Comento Xenovia aun en shock, tratando de convencerse que era una mentira, la forma en que lo dijo, incluso sus expresiones, todo no hacía más que sugerir que lo que decía es verdad

-¿Dios ya no existe? ¿Dios está muerto?- Sin embargo, la más afectada fue Asia, no logro mantenerse en pie terminando por caer de rodillas, aun congelada por el gran shock

-¡Asia!- Issei inmediatamente trato de controlar a Asia

(Parece que se pondrá serio) Pensó Sasuke que como siempre estaba al pendiente de todo

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar más, todos los que se encontraban sintieron una enorme presión, un poder incomparable, un poder que nunca habían sentido, toda esa presión viniendo de una sola dirección, a pesar de toda esa precio, armándose de valor voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía esa fuerza, ahí estaba, Kokabiel con una lanza inmensa, preparada para ser lanzada y acabar con cualquiera que se atravesara… pero, eso no era lo que los tenía tan sorprendidos, lo que realmente los hizo temblar fue otra cosa

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Unos momentos antes

-Parece que Kiba lo está haciendo bien- Comento Naruto desde el cielo, gracias a su habilidad había podido sentir como toda la furia y deseos de matar de Kiba, fue transformándose en tristeza, arrepentimiento, tranquilidad y finalmente un fuerte sentimiento de determinación. –Por otro lado- Volteando vio como Kokabiel de nuevo se elevaba, aun con bastantes heridas y su atuendo bastante destrozado

-¡Maldito demonio!, ¡No creas que me venciste con esto!- Kokabiel comenzó a gritar furioso perdiendo la cabeza mientras concentraba todo su poder en una lanza frente a el que fue creciendo cada vez más. -¡Con esto te matare!, ¡No eres más que un demonio de clase baja!- Grito Kokabiel mientras reía como loco

 **-Oí mocoso, ese sujeto ya perdió la cabeza, esa cosa podría dañar mucho tu querido instituto y a tus amigos-** Dijo Kurama

-Sé que Sasuke los protegerá si ese es el caso, pero lo mejor será detenerlo ahora- Respondió Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos de nuevo. –Tendré que recurrir a eso- En una pequeña explosión envolvió a Naruto en una gran esfera negra con rayos rojos a su alrededor, un gran haz de energía negra y roja salió disparado al cielo, poco a poco la esfera comenzó a tomar forma, una forma humanoide, unos grandes y redondos ojos blancos, una enorme boca igualmente blanca con puntiagudos dientes, comenzaron a formarse grandes orejas, para finalizar cuatro enormes colas moviéndose, a pesar de estar en esta forma, las alas de demonio seguían ahí, dándole un aspecto mucho más terrorífico del que ya tenía, sus enormes alas completamente negras con destellos en un rojo sangre, era la imagen de un auténtico demonio, un demonio que no quisieras encontrar en tus sueños

 **-¿Estás seguro de esto?-** Pregunto Kurama

-Es la única forma de hacer la Bijudama sin usar todo- Respondió frente a Kurama

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Issei sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

-Naruto- Respondió Sasuke tranquilamente, inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco

-¡¿Que?!- Grito Issei

-¿Es su verdadero poder?- Pregunto Akeno

-Ni de cerca- Contesto Sasuke. –No es para alarmarse, digamos que ya se lleva bien con demonio interno así que no hay de qué preocuparse- Dijo Sasuke

-¿Demonio interno?, ya se ve como un auténtico demonio- Comento Xenovia

-¿Qué tan fuerte es sempai?- Pregunto al aire Koneko sorprendida

(Naruto) Pensó Rias preocupada, sin embargo un fuerte rugido la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear hacia lo que aparentemente era Naruto, vio como abría la boca y una esfera morada se formaba frente a él que cada vez era más grande

-¿Qué esta…?- Iba a preguntar Kiba pero paso lo que temían

-¡Muere!- Kokabiel lanzo su gran lanza hacia Naruto

Naruto por su parte con un movimiento de su cabeza, lanzo la Bijudama había la lanza de Kokabiel, cuando los dos enormes ataques se cruzaron comenzó la batalla, luego de unos segundos, finalmente se quebró la lanza de Kokabiel, partiéndose en pedazos dejando camino libre a la Bijudama, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego hasta Kokabiel, golpeándolo y arrastrándolo unos metros para terminar con una fuerte explosión que ni siquiera uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos podría sobrevivir, matándolo casi al instante

Por suerte la explosión fue lo suficientemente arriba como para no dañar ninguna estructura, solo genero un increíblemente fuerte viento, nada que las barreras del consejo estudiantil puedan detener, por otro lado, Sasuke saco los brazos de su Susano para juntar y proteger a los miembros del club de ocultismo y Xenovia para que no salieran volando por la fuerte onda de choque, luego de uno o dos minutos, ya más calmadas las cosas, Naruto aun en su forma 4 colas voló y cayó frente a los demás miembros del club asustándolos un poco

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto Issei un poco inseguro

 **-¿Qué?-** Respondió Naruto con la voz de Kurama haciendo que los demás dieran un pequeño salto debido a su voz

-Vaya dobe, ¿Era tan fuerte para que te pusieras tan serio?- Pregunto Sasuke como si nada

 **-Ja-** Soltó una pequeña pero aterradora risa. **–No era tan fuerte, pero esa cosa gigante era muy inestable, mejor destruirla antes de que llegara al suelo-** Explico Naruto

-Naruto, ¿Podrías… volver a la normalidad?- Pregunto/Pidió Rias

 **-Oh claro-** Respondió Naruto, luego, paso algo aterrador, aquella cosa que rodeaba a Naruto comenzó a desaparecer de una forma que pareciera como si se le estuviera cayendo la piel a Naruto, luego de unos tortuosos segundos de ver eso por fin volvió a ser el Naruto de siempre. –Listo- Dijo como si nada

-Okay, eso fue aterrador- Comento Issei algo asustado, con Asia abrazándolo fuerte por la escena que acababan de presenciar

-Parece que no fue necesario intervenir- Dijo una… ¿Armadura?, de la nada apareció un sujeto en una armadura blanca. –De todas formas me llevare a Freed, necesito hacerle unas preguntas- Hablo el desconocido para luego levantar a Freed

 **-Me estas ignorando eh blanco** \- Hablo Ddraig

- **Así que estas despierto, rojo** \- Hablo ahora la armadura. – **Por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta** \- Continuo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y… con esto termina el capítulo 16, quizás algo saturado, pero esta es una pelea importante, y me sentiría mal si la corto a la mitad de lo bueno (Cosa que ya eh echo), bueno, espero les haya gustado, tanto las pelas como la forma que las redacte/describí, como leyeron Sasuke y Naruto les dieron una demostración de una parte de su poder

De los capítulos que más me ha costado, espero ansioso sus Reviews

Reviews

Fraxures- ¡Gracias!, lo siento, mi inglés es muy malo y no me quiero arriesgar, si bien puedo leerlo, escribirlo no mucho, espero te guste este capítulo, posiblemente si agregue a Xenovia, hasta pronto

9luis10- Pues este demore un poco debido a que como siempre, me nunca me gusta cómo queda una escena de pelea y la tengo que escribir varias veces hasta que me agrade del todo como quede, para Sasuke tenía pensado Akeno, pero también estaría bien crear alguna otra chica, aunque no sé cómo debería ser esa nueva chica, ciertamente tiene más de lo necesario para tener su nobleza, aunque no sé a quién podría meter, ya que no tengo planeado que aparezca nadie de la dimensión de Naruto, y por ende tampoco tenía planeado meter a Hinata en el harem, de echo ni si quiera tenía planeado que apareciera, o al menos no por ahora, principalmente porque odiaría hacer que Hinata no sea la única pareja de Naruto

Genjuki- Estuve un buen tiempo pensando cual verían, al final no se me ocurrió alguno por eso lo deje sin especificar cual verían

Zero1734- Exacto, algo que se me ocurrió para ese camino o para el rinnegan seria que Naruto le pase chakra de Kurama a Sasuke y este le dé un cuerpo físico, para que Kurama pueda estar libre, o por lo menos una parte, espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos luego

Daizuke- Pues aquí las peleas, espero hayan quedado tan chidas como esperabas, o por lo menos hayan alcanzado tus expectativas

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo y las peleas

Dasgun- Hm Hm

Kitsune Berserk- Jeje, parece que si hay cosas más importantes que el ramen y el anime (Aunque sea difícil de creer), espero te guste este capitulo

Bladetri- Like XD

Joker-san- Lo se Jeje, típico de las religiones, espero te haya gustado la pelea contra el feo este xD


	17. Zorro y Dragon

Naruto el Jinchūriki demonio

-Hola- Hablar

(Hola) Pensamiento

 **Hola** Biju/Invocación

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/ High School DxD y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi

- **Me estas ignorando eh blanco-** Hablo Ddraig

 **-Así que estas despierto, rojo-** Hablo ahora la armadura. **–Por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta-** Continuo

 **-Está bien, nuestro destino es pelear de todos modos, siempre pueden ocurrir cosas como esta-** Hablo el dragón rojo. **–Pero debo decir que no puedo sentir tu hostilidad como antes-**

 **-Rojo, la tuya también esta increíblemente baja** \- Respondió

 **-Debo decir que tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que solo pelar contigo Albión-** Comento Ddraig

- **Lo mismo digo, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿Cierto?-** Dijo Albión. -¡ **Nos veremos de nuevo Ddraig!-** Aviso Albión antes de que comenzara a elevarse junto con su portador

 **-¡Eso sería divertido, nos vemos entonces!-** Se despidió Ddraig

-Que platica tan curiosa- Comento Naruto, Sasuke solo asintió

-¡Hey espera!, ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Comenzó a preguntar Issei

-Necesitas volverte fuerte, vendré a pelear luego Rival kun- Hablo esta vez la persona dentro de la armadura

-¡Oye! ¡Pelea ahora!- Grito Issei desde el suelo, el otro sujeto voló a una increíble velocidad lejos de ahí

-Hmm, si enfrentaras a ese tipo debemos intensificar tu entrenamiento- aviso Naruto haciendo planes para entrenar/torturar a Issei haciendo que este tragara saliva por el susto

-Parece que todo termino- Comento Rias suspirando de alivio

-¡Lo lograste Kiba!- Grito un ya recuperado Issei mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a Kiba. –Así que una espada sacro demoniaca eh, sé muy bien la combinación de colores- Comento Issei mientras miraba más de cerca la nueva espada de Kiba

-Issei kun… yo…- Trato de hablar Kiba, sin embargo antes de terminar lo interrumpió Issei

\- Dejemos de lado todas esas cosas complicadas, todo termino así que podremos estar como antes ¿Cierto?- Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa

-…Si- Respondió Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa también

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto Yuto, incluso alcanzaste el balance Breaker, estoy orgullosa- Dijo Rias

-Bucho… todos, no sé de qué manera disculparme con todos- Comento Kiba con la cabeza agachada

-Lo importante es que volviste, no desperdicies los sentimientos de tus compañeros- Se adelantó Rias

-¡Bucho!, una vez más, yo Kiba Yuto prometo que protegeré a todos mis compañeros el resto de mi vida como caballero de Rias Gremory- Prometió Kiba mientras se arrodillaba ante Rias y los demás

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora…. –Comenzó a decir Rias mientras su mano comenzaba a emanar magia. –Te daré tus 1000 nalgadas como castigo por irte- Aviso Rias con una sonrisa siniestra asustando a Kiba

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Te lo digo enserio Sasuke, ese anime sobre criaturas digitales es de lo mejor que eh visto en mi vida- Comento Naruto mientras se dirigía al club con Sasuke

-Solo lo dices porque un gato con guantes se transforma en una mujer ángel con poca ropa- Respondió Sasuke

-Claro que no, tiene una buena historia llena de aventura y batallas- Recalco Naruto

-Y plantas que también se transforman en mujer con tendencias masoquistas- Agrego Sasuke

-¡Que esa no es la razón por la que lo veo!, o al menos no la razón principal- Admitió Naruto mientras abría la puerta del club

-Lo vez- Dijo Sasuke triunfante mientras entraban a la sala del club, curiosamente estaba Xenovia sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sillones del club

-Hey, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, hola- Hablo Xenovia algo formal

-Hmp- Contesto Sasuke

-Xenovia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Naruto curioso

-¿No se los dijeron?, soy un demonio ahora- Respondió Xenovia

-A partir de ahora será miembro del club y estudiante de la academia Kuō- Comento Rias

-Ya veo, entonces espero nos llevemos bien- Dijo Naruto para luego ir a donde Akeno guardaba las galletas y agarro unas cuantas

(¿Enserio no hará más preguntas?) Se preguntó Xenovia algo extrañada, cuando Issei la vio hizo un montón de preguntas

-Naruto deja de comerte las galletas- Regaño Rias, Naruto volteo a verla mientras pasaba lo que tenía en la boca

-Akeno no está, tengo que aprovechar para comerlas sin que me regañe- Explico Naruto, Akeno siempre lo regañaba por acabarse las galletas

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunto Sasuke sentado sin hacer nada, era sorprendente su habilidad para quedarse quieto

-Akeno y Koneko fueron a comprar más té y galletas, Kiba y Asia fueron a hacer contratos e Issei fue con el peón de Sona- Respondió Rias

-¿No es el chico con el que Issei se lleva mal?- Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Parece que después de lo de Kokabiel hablaron por un rato y ahora son amigos-Explico Rias. –Tienes restos de galleta, ven acá- Regaño Rias mientras limpiaba la cara de Naruto como si fuera un niño

-Parece que aún no sabes comer dobe- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Te matare!- Amenazo Naruto

Por su parte, Xenovia tenía una expresión sorprendida. (Así que es lo que hacen las chicas normales) Pensó mientras chocaba su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda como si hubiera tenido una gran idea. (Esto me será útil para mi nuevo sueño) Pensó

-¡Llegue!- Grito Issei mientras entraba

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Rias

-Bien- Respondió Issei alzando el pulgar. –Saji es realmente buena persona- Comento Issei, después de todo Saji tenía un sueño parecido al suyo

-Hey Issei, ven un momento- Llamo Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Issei mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado Naruto

-Dijiste que tu Sacred Gear era un dragón ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Naruto curioso

-Básicamente- Respondió Issei, después de todo ni el entendía del todo su Sacred Gear

-Entonces, Choquemos los puños- Pidió Naruto mientras extendía su puño, Issei algo confundido choco su puño con el de Naruto

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Pregunto Xenovia, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados

-Posiblemente una reunión- Informo Sasuke mientras sacaba el teléfono que le habían dado

-¿Reunión? ¿A qué te refieres?- Volvió a preguntar Xenovia

-Si quieres saber, pregúntale a él, me voy- Dijo Sasuke para luego ponerse de pie

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?- Pregunto Rias algo confundida

-A ningún lugar en particular- Respondió antes de salir del salón

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Apenas choco su puño con Naruto, Issei se sintió mareado, tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue que estaba parado en un gran charco de agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, al alzar un poco la vista vio a Naruto de pie ¿Sobre el agua?

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está…? ¡Qué demonios!- Grito Issei asustado, detrás de Naruto había un enorme zorro naranja, ¿acaso estaba dormido?

-Así que ese es tu dragón- Comento Naruto mientras veía hacia arriba de donde estaba Issei, confundido volteo hacia atrás, al voltear pudo ver a Ddraig, a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio este no estaba rodeado de llamas

 **-Que tal compañero –** Saludo Ddraig

-Este es mi compañero Kurama- Hablo Naruto, después de unos segundos sin que contestara volteo para ver qué pasaba. -¡Kurama despierta!, ¡Tenemos invitados!- Grito Naruto molesto, luego de unos momentos Kurama se levantó haciéndolo parecer más grande de lo que ya se veía

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres mocoso?-** Pregunto Kurama molesto

-¡Mira! Es un dragón- Grito Naruto señalando a Ddraig, el cual solo veía extrañado la escena, Issei por su parte no sabía que expresión debería poner ante tal situación tan irreal

 **-Así que de ahí viene el poder del mocoso pervertido-** Comento Kurama con algo de interés

 **-Así es, soy Ddraig, el Dragón emperador rojo-** Se presentó Ddraig

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!- Grito Naruto emocionado

- **Kurama, el gran zorro demonio de las 9 colas, el más fuerte de los bijus-** Dijo Kurama alabándose a sí mismo como siempre mientras movía sus grandes colas para hacer énfasis en que era el zorro de 9 colas

-Kyūbi no kitsune- Susurro Issei bastante sorprendido

-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Naruto a Issei

-Se dice que los zorros de 9 colas son los más poderosos y sobre todo los más sabios- Explico Issei lo que el conocía de los zorros de nueve colas por la mitología japonesa

-No alzas más su ego- Dijo Naruto

 **-Ja, ese mocoso está bien informado-** Comento Kurama divertido

-¡Hace unos minutos lo llamaste mocoso pervertido!- Recrimino Naruto el cambio de actitud hacia Issei

 **-Hmp, pero ya demostró que me conoce bastante bien-** Respondió Kurama

-Maldito zorro pulgoso- Susurro Naruto mientras volteaba a otro lado

 **-¡Te escuche mocoso!-** Se quejó Kurama molesto mientras se agachaba para ver a Naruto con sus ojos amenazantes

-¡Como no me vas a escuchar con esas orejas gigantes que tienes!- Grito Naruto mientras veía a la cara a Kurama para después ambos empezaran a gruñirse

 **-Jajaja-** Comenzó a reírse Ddraig, Issei solo estaba con una gota de sudor en su frente, ¿Acaso Naruto pelea con cualquiera?

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Naruto al escuchar la fuerte risa de Ddraig

 **-Parece que se llevan bien** \- Respondió Ddraig

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque sea un zorro gruñón es mi amigo- Contesto Naruto sin pensarlo, después de todo, pese a los insultos había un respeto mutuo

Luego de eso se la pasaron hablando por un rato, Naruto e Issei hablando sobre ataques y/o técnicas para Issei, mientras que Ddraig y Kurama hablaron sobre anécdotas de hace unos cientos de años, lo bueno y malo de ser una entidad con poder absoluto, y comparaciones entre sus respectivos compañeros/mocosos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A pesar de estar un buen rato donde Kurama, en el exterior no habían pasado ni 30 minutos desde que se "Desconectaron" del mundo exterior, poco a poco ambos abrieron sus ojos, Issei de nuevo algo desorientado

-Comida- Fue lo primero que dijo Naruto, antes de pararse para iniciar su búsqueda de comida noto que faltaba su teme favorito (Hablando de amistad claro). -¿Y Sasuke?- Pregunto

-Se fue hace un rato- Respondió Rias extrañada

-¿Se fue?, bueno no importa- Luego de restarle importancia sigue su camino

-¿Y a ustedes que les paso?- Pregunto Xenovia, luego de chocar sus puños se quedaron inmóviles por un buen rato

-Fue increíble, conocí a un Kyūbi no kitsune autentico- Relato Issei luego de recuperarse del drástico cambio de lugar

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Xenovia mas confundía aun

-Así como Issei tiene el poder de un dragón podría decirse que yo tengo en mi interior a un zorro- Naruto dio una mini explicación mientras se sentaba con unas frituras que encontró por ahí

-Entonces, aquella forma que tenías en la pelea Kokabiel ¿era porque usaste tu poder de zorro?- Pregunto Xenovia

-Podría decirse que si- Respondió

-¿Pero no deberías verte como Kurama san?- Pregunto esta vez Issei, por lo menos el si le decía Kurama san, después de todo, para él seguía siendo una criatura mitológica

-Supongo, pero no era necesario tanto- Contesto

-Ara Naruto, ¿te comiste las galletas de nuevo?- Pregunto Akeno quien apenas había llegado hace unos minutos

-¿Eh? No, claro que no- Respondió Naruto inmediatamente

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Akeno mientras iba hacia ellos

-Pff, por supuesto- Respondió algo nervioso

-Sempai tienes restos de galletas en la ropa- Aviso Koneko

-Eso no es nada- Respondió rápidamente mientras se sacudía

Y así termino otro día en el club de ocultismo, con Akeno regañando a Naruto, Kiba haciendo más contratos para redimirse de su actitud reciente y Asia trabajando duro para ser tan buena como los demás

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Omake**

 **Un día en la nueva vida de Sasuke**

La vida como aprendiz de Orochimaru y renegado había hecho que Sasuke tuviera el sueño muy ligero, no solo eso, no tardo ni una semana para que fuera capaz de levantarse en la mañana sin necesidad de un despertador, para su suerte, el departamento que Rias le había conseguido tenía casi todo, por lo que solo debía preocuparse por la comida

Luego darse un baño y vestirse para ir a la escuela tiene que lidiar con uno de los mayores retos que le había impuesto la vida, llegar a la escuela, parece sencillo, pero para él era difícil, esquivar a todas esas chicas de su escuela, de otras escuelas e incluso una que otra trabajadora, tenía su dificultad, ya no era tan rudo como antes, pero a veces sentía que podría mandar todo al carajo y matar a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente

-Buenos días Sasuke kun- Saludo desde atrás una chica alegre

-Sa-sa-sasuke san ho-ho-hola- Desde unos metros atrás hablo una chica tímida

(Vamos Sasuke contrólate), él tenía una perfecta vista, por lo que también veía a una extraña chica que siempre lo veía desde lejos escondida con una cara algo siniestra y una risa no muy encantadora, por suerte siempre se encontraba con Naruto, Issei o los amigos pervertidos de estos, no es que le agradaran mucho, pero por lo menos lo ayudaba a alejar a esas molestas chicas

-Hey Sasuke hola- Lo saludo Motohama, siempre con algo de envidia en sus ojos, este solo le asintió en forma de saludo

-Cómo vas con... "Eso"- Pregunto Motohama en un tono serio

-Hmp, no es nada que no pueda resolver, quien diría que serias de ayuda- Respondió Sasuke presumido

-Hey Sasuke eso me ofende- Lloro dramáticamente Motohama

-Cómo es que Sasuke Kun habla con ese tipo- Hablo la chica de antes

-Seguro le hizo algo- Respondido otra chica

-Yo escuche que secuestro a su hermana y la tiene encerrada- Comento una tercera chica mientras las tres veían con asco a Motohama

-¡Como si fuera a hacer eso!- Grito Motohama molesto, las tres chicas en cambio corrieron

-Te conocen muy bien- Se burló Sasuke

-¡Cállate Sasuke!- Grito de nuevo

Ya era costumbre encontrarse con Motohama, unos minutos después aparecía Matsuda, siempre hablando entre ellos y de vez en cuando el participaba muy rara la vez, se atrevería a decir que comienza a verlos como amigos, solo un poco

Al llegar a la escuela, se encontraba con Naruto e Issei, las clases eran fáciles para él, o eso le gustaría decir, pero filosofía, ¿quien la necesita?, quien dice que matar no es la respuesta para todo, no, todo tiene que tener una explicación más a fondo, incluso llego a pensar en saltar por la ventana en esa maldita clase, a la hora del almuerzo se la pasaba con Naruto y los tres chiflados como escucho que le decían a Issei y sus amigos, generalmente compraba un famoso pan de curry u otro ingrediente, comer con una sola mano era complicado

Al terminar las clases se dirigía al club de ocultismo, donde por lo menos podía beber el té de Akeno, no se lo diría pero el té que preparaba era delicioso, hasta cierto punto le recordaba el té que su madre le preparaba de niño, después de estar un rato con sus compañeros del club "Hablando" se iba a su trabajo de medio tiempo… espera un momento, ¿Trabajo?

Es demasiado orgulloso como para sobrevivir con la ayuda de Rias, así que busco a Motohama, que era el que parecía menos idiota de los tres para hablar sobre eso, por suerte ese tipo tenía sus contactos y le encontró un trabajo para ganar su propio dinero, lástima que nunca sabremos de que es su trabajo

Luego de su largo día en la escuela y posteriormente en su trabajo llegaba a casa, comía cualquier cosa que haya comprado y/o preparado y se sentaba tranquilamente a mirar el televisor, al igual que Naruto se quedaba picado con algunas series, a diferencia de él, Sasuke no veía anime, veía series policiacas

-Aqui la teniente Benson, estoy apunto de hacer contacto con el sospechoso- Se escuchaba del televisor

-Hmp, es más que obvio que él no es el asesino, te falta mucho por aprender Olivia- Le hablo Sasuke al televisor mientras veía su ahora serie preferida

Luego de unos capítulos más de sus series se iba a dormir, para mañana repetir lo mismo

(Esta vida no es tan molesta) Pensó justo antes de quedarse dormido

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, un capítulo más bien de transición sin peleas ni nada por el estilo, ya había escrito un Omake sobre el día a día de Naruto, ahora fue el turno de Sasuke, espero les haya gustado como quedo

Ojalá hayan entendido mis referencias hacia las series que se describen en el capítulo (Digimon y La Ley y el Orden)

Espero sus comentarios, hasta luego

Reviews

GhostFLIN- Muchas gracias, aquí el nuevo capítulo espero te guste

9luis10- Pues debido a mi exhausta búsqueda de empleo lo tuve que subir hasta hoy, espero te guste, pues recuerda que faltan dos años aproximadamente para que Tonari baje de la luna, eso sin contar la diferencia de tiempo, si unos días en Konoha son dos semanas en la dimensión de DxD, imagina cuanto será dos años en Konoha comparados con la dimensión de DxD, aún no se si debería meterla, más porque de momento no volverán a su dimensión, podría ser, con un Sacred Gear como el que invento Asase, esa idea ya me la habían comentado y me pareció interesante

Genjuki- Tenia cuatro colas, gracias, espero te guste este capítulo :D

Daizuke- Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este

Zero1734- Me alegro que te gustara como quedo el final de ese arco, eso espero también, también pensé en eso, aunque no estoy seguro si podría salir mientras Naruto esté en su forma base, y de qué tamaño saldría, recuerda que Naruto es un demonio ahora, aunque sea solo un poco, aumento un poco su poder, también está el hecho de que ahora Naruto controla del todo el poder de Kurama, por lo que incluso la forma de 4 colas es por lo menos un poco más fuerte que la de antes, y estamos hablando de la que había usado para darle mucha pelea a Orochimaru incluso dejarlo herido, más que nerfearlo, es justo como pensó Sasuke, quería presumir un poco su poder, así que incluso si no era necesario usar tal técnica solo la utilizo para presumir y alardear sobre sus habilidades, así que es eso, solo lo uso por capricho mas no por necesidad, bueno, espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos luego

Bladetri- Like xD

Naruto Uzumaki- ¿Porque no?, bueno, tomemos el ejemplo de Bee, el controla a su Biju al igual que Naruto, y aun así para atacar usa un manto similar al d colas de Naruto, Yugito por igual en su pelea contra hidan y kakuzu, primero saco un poco de chakra de Matatabi antes de transformarse por completo, o bueno, por lo menos esa es mi lógica basándome en lo que conozco, pero bueno, espero eso no impida que te guste mi historia

Dasgun- ¿Eh?

Zafir09- Muchas gracias, espero te guste este capitulo

Dante- Que bueno que te gusta mi historia espero te siga gustando


End file.
